Grégoire Alfreda Fangs, prostituée au chômage
by Archae
Summary: Ou le cauchemar de Cross personnifié, décidée à sauver le monde grâce à son Innocence intitulée... darksasukedu92. Déguisé en homme (presque) contre sa volonté, Amélia, surnommée Grégoire dans le milieu, monte dans le bateau du maréchal en partance pour le Japon... est-ce que l'amour fleurira entre ces deux-là ? Ben... non. c'est que le Cross, il aime pas les clodos...
1. De l'intelligence du maréchal Cross

C'était officiel : Outre le fait qu'il était chiant, hypocrite et j'en passais et des meilleures, Marian Cross était complètement _con_ , et le pire, c'était qu'on voyait cela dès le début.

Je disais ça parce que, d'après de nombreuses sources, on pourrait croire qu'avoir le - ahem - beau, le - ben voyons - magnifique Marian Cross en face de vous, femmes hétéros ou bisexuelles, tiendrait du rêve - car monsieur n'est pas gay et vous montrera immédiatement son vrai visage si vous faites l'erreur de le draguer en étant du même sexe que lui -, et que vous vous plierez en quatre pour lui, quand bien même c'est le messie des enfoirés de première, et accessoirement le dieu des crevard. Ne serait-ce qu'à cause du fait que même si vous ne l'avez jamais vu en vrai, les femmes, ses principales victimes et les sources en question, en parlent comme d'Apollon, et sont toutes amoureuses de lui, quand bien même elles sont averties de son statut de connard international. Et pour le coup vous ne pourrez pas écouter les hommes, emplis pour la plupart d'une jalousie maladive à son égard.

Bien évidemment, comme ses petites-amies sont toutes belles et haut placées, on suppose que s'il vous approche, vous, pauvre roturière qui oublie souvent de prendre une douche, vous pensez automatiquement que vous avez gagné son cœur et vous vous faites avoir en beauté parce qu'il a juste appris avant vous que vous êtes l'héritière d'une immense fortune.

Et je ne dis pas ça parce qu'il avait tenté de me jeter par-dessus le bord d'un galion, alors qu'il avait fallu cinq jours à ce cher bateau à voile pour arriver à cet endroit de l'Océan pacifique et que l'on était en plein décembre. Ça, c'était parce qu'il voulait clairement me tuer. En même temps, cette enflure se moquait éperdument qu'un clandestin bouffant dans les réserves meurt par noyade ou de froid. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il m'accueille à bras ouverts.

Je ne dis pas ça non plus parce que ce connard envoyait un équipage entier de marins dévoués et loyaux à la mort, quand _môssieur l'un des ennemis numéros un du Japon_ \- qui en passant, était notre destination - avait les moyens d'aller plus vite, plus discrètement et sans victime à déplorer. Ça, il le faisait sciemment, parce que s'il avait utilisé la voie la plus courte il aurait dû sacrifier son si précieux confort et, franchement, il n'en avait rien à foutre des matelots.

Non, je dis ça parce qu'il m'avait dit qu'il y avait seulement des _risques_ , et que l'équipage _était préparé à mourir_.

... venant de la part d'un combattant surpuissant et magicien censé protéger le galion à lui tout seul, c'était très con.

Car franchement, il fallait être un âne pour ne serait-ce que penser que quelqu'un croit en cette bêtise. Genre, comme si le pays du soleil levant allait épargner le bateau sur le chemin du retour, quand bien même Marian Cross, leur cible, aurait quitté le navire. Enfin bon. Les matelots devaient y croire, ce qui me m'amenait à conclure qu'on trouvait toujours plus con que soi, décidément...

« Cross. » dis-je d'un ton neutre, bien que je m'apprêtais à démolir le petit discours de l'enflure, car ses paroles m'agaçaient prodigieusement. « Si tu parviens à répondre correctement à ma question, je croirais en ces mots que tu viens de prononcer : En sachant que les Akumas, ces monstres vivants pour tuer, composent environ la majorité de la population Japonaise, et qu'ils adorent tuer des humains au nez et à la barbe de la plèbe ignorante de leur existence, j'aurais tendance à dire qu'une fois sans protection sur le chemin du retour, les marins seront sauvagement attaqués puis tués. Étant donné que les Akumas n'ont aucun but sinon tuer les nôtres pour le plaisir, que les humains sont inexistants dans ce pays qui leur fait, à ce stade, pratiquement office de quartier général - ils sont plus nombreux que les humains ! -, et que l'on doit être sur le seul bateau non infestés de leurs membres, c'est plus qu'hautement probable, si tu veux mon avis. Maintenant, ma question : Si ce que tu dis es vrai, qu'il n'est que des risques, qu'avait-tu prévu de faire afin de sauver l'équipage ? »

Silence.

 _In your face, bastard._ pensais-je : Je le voyais mal m'avouer qu'en réalité, il n'avait rien prévu pour les matelots. Je risquais de le dire à l'équipage qui ferait aussitôt demi-tour.

« Je n'ai rien entendu. » fit Cross d'un ton désinvolte. « Si tu veux parler, dis-le moi en face et ne le fait pas dans ta barbe, clochard. »

Et bim ! C'est qu'il se défendait bien, ce crétin des Alpes.

Salaud.

De fait, ma tête était enfouie dans le creux de mes genoux et n'avait pas bougée depuis que Cross était venu à l'arrière du galion, où j'avais élu résidence avec une couverture rapiécée, dans le vain espoir de dormir à la belle étoile.

« Et c'est pour ça que tu as attendu que je finisse avec un supplément de temps pour m'affirmer cette belle connerie, dis-je, devinant sa prochaine réaction, qui m'énervait déjà et alimentait ma colère envers lui.

\- Hein ? Je n'entends toujours rien, poisseux. »

Prévisible. Je relevais la tête et je le fixais avec colère, ce tombeur à la con qui, malgré ses cheveux bouclés et yeux rouge qui lui donnaient l'air d'un vaurien, ainsi que du manteau des exorcistes, qui lui, lui donnait un air ridicule. C'était l'un des mystères de ce crétin : Il ressemblait à un troll sorti d'un manga, mais toutes les femmes tombaient à ses pieds.

« Écoutez-moi bien, Cross » m'exclamais-je d'un ton dur, et en le vouvoyant comme je le faisais à chaque fois que quelqu'un passait un palier ma colère. « Je n'ai strictement aucune envie de vous parler, et vous non plus. C'est suffisamment clair, merci. Alors est-ce que vous pourriez, je ne sais pas, aller droit au but quant à votre venue ici, sachant que vous alliez me trouver, moi et mon hygiène douteuse ? Vous détestez les gens crades, qu'est-ce que vous foutez avec moi, exactement ?

\- Rien. » sourit l'homme en face et à droite de moi, que du coup je voyais mi de dos, mi de côté. « Je suis juste venu observer les étoiles. »

Pour le coup, ma tête stupéfaite devant l'absurdité de ce mensonge qui avait la prétention de se vouloir crédible devait valoir tout l'or du monde. Ma fureur en avait fondue comme de la neige au soleil. J'avais même envie d'éclater de rire, mais si je le faisais il me tuerait, et je n'étais plus suffisamment en colère pour m'en moquer.

Je décidais donc de l'ignorer complètement et de m'allonger.

A l'aube, j'eu la surprise de découvrir l'empreinte d'une grosse semelle sur mon visage. J'avais cependant déjà remarqué que Cross avait vraisemblablement tenté de me réveiller - et de manière brute à en juger par mon corps endolori -, donc ce ne fut pas une surprise.

Néanmoins, la stupéfaction s'empara tout de même de moi quand je vis mon visage se refléter dans la glace des toilettes pour hommes. Je ne me souvenais pas de la dernière fois où j'avais ne serait-ce que vu un miroir. Je savais encore vaguement ce que c'était ; mais j'avais presque oublié.

J'avais d'abord eu un mouvement de recul en me voyant ; J'avais cru avoir affaire à quelqu'un d'autre. Puis j'avais bêtement observé la surface réfléchissante et mes souvenirs concernant la nature de cet objet avaient fini par refaire surface.

Puis, j'avais ressenti l'effroi. Parce c'était moi, cet être hideux qui se reflétait dans le miroir. Tout comme avec la glace, je ne me souvenais plus de mon ancien visage ou de comment m'occuper de mon corps.

J'avais _oublié_.

 _Encore._

Depuis ce qui me semblait être une éternité, mon corps avait été laissé à l'abandon : Outre la marque de chaussure, mes joues creuses indiquaient ma malnutrition et mes cernes mon manque quotidien de sommeil. Pourtant, j'avais les moyens de m'acheter de la nourriture et de dormir décemment.

Mes cheveux noirs, dispersés en touffes inégales sur ma tête, résultat d'une tentative d'avoir la boule à zéro, combinés à mes yeux noirs hagards et ma peau sale me donnait l'air d'un clochard louche. J'aurais dû aller chez le coiffeur. Et en plus, j'étais tellement pâle que j'avais l'air d'un cadavre.

 _Pitoyable._ songeais-je.

Vaguement, je me dis que Cross devait _vraiment_ avoir une _excellente_ raison de vouloir me parler, parce que franchement, j'avais tout du type qui chie dans la rue.

Ce qui n'était pas faux.

Je sortis des toilettes et remontais sur le pont. Une fois là-haut, je demandais poliment à un jeune mousse d'une quinzaine d'année sur le point de monter sur le nid de pie si je pouvais utiliser les douches. Et s'il avait un rasoir, aussi.

Il me regarda, mi-étonné, mi-amusé. C'était un petit espagnol à qui l'on donnerait le bon Dieu sans confession. Teint mat, yeux et cheveux marron, petit nez et oreilles, une peau épargnée par l'acné, d'assez grande taille.

« Vous ne saviez pas ce qu'étaient les toilettes quand on vous a trouvé. Si je vous laisse seul dans les douches avec un rasoir, vous allez glisser et mourir par accident. » rit-il.

Je le regardais d'un air torve. Il ne se départi pas de son sourire et parti dans la direction d'où je venais :

« Vous venez ? Je vais vous expliquer comment marche une douche. Et vous raser. »

OoOoO

Je sortis de la douche avec le crâne aussi lisse qu'un œuf. Je venais de passer trois heures à la nettoyer. Le mousse, qui était retourné travailler pendant ce laps de temps, arriva cinq minutes plus tard.

« C'est votre faute. » me dit-il sévèrement, quand nos regards se croisèrent. « La salle de bain était dans un sale état après votre premier passage. Il fallait que vous la nettoyiez. »

 _Je n'ai rien dit, tu sais..._

Devant mon expression, l'adolescent eût un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon :

« A la façon dont vous teniez la serviette, on croirait que vous êtes une femme. Quoique, je ne vous ai vu que de dos, et peut-être nous cachez-vous quelque chose... »

J'haussais les épaules d'un air je m'en foutiste absolu, en haussant un sourcil. Le mousse, voyant mon absence de réaction, en déduisit que j'étais bel et bien un homme, et changea de sujet avec la subtilité d'un éléphant.

« Dites, pourquoi vous voulez aller au Japon ? »

Je plantais mon regard dans le sien, l'interrogeant du regard. Il piqua un fard, mais trouva la force de s'expliquer.

« Si vous êtes sur ce bateau, c'est parce que vous voulez aller au Japon. Mais... personne d'humain ne peut survivre là-bas. C'est impossible. Alors, je me...

\- Qui t'envoie ? » le coupais-je.

Le mousse me considéra quelques instants, avant de lâcher :

« Les membres de l'équipage... ils veulent savoir si vous êtes comme monsieur Cross. Vous avez un sabre et...

\- C'est un bôkken. Un sabre en bois. Et non, je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de poser un pied à Edo en compagnie de cet homme. Il m'enverrait en pâture aux Akumas. »

Sur ce, je me tournais vers la sortie des douches et, sans aucune autre forme de procès, je plantais le jeune mousse dont je ne connaissais même pas le prénom.

Je croisais l'enflure une fois sortie, accoudé sur la rambarde du bateau. Je m'approchais de lui avant de lui faire un grand sourire, qui l'étonna, parce qu'il voyait bien que j'avais une idée derrière la tête.

... ou peut-être la propreté de mon crâne luisant l'étonnait. En tout cas il faisait une drôle de tête. Il en fit une encore plus étonnante quand je commençais à parler :

« Cross. » Lui dis-je sérieusement. « Je suis une femme, et une prostituée. »

Je disais la vérité.


	2. Come to the dark side, Cross

Mon intelligence avait toujours été très limitée. Non mais vraiment. Pour être incapable de deviner la réaction de Marian Cross, pourtant assez classique quand on connaissait le personnage, il fallait vraiment être bête.

En comptant celui-ci, j'avais vécu six jours abominables en sa compagnie. J'étais celle qui, de tout l'équipage, le connaissait le mieux, pour plein de raisons, notamment le fait qu'étant un pauvre clochard dégoûtant et sale, le maréchal n'hésitait absolument pas à m'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs.

C'était d'ailleurs l'une des raisons pour laquelle je le détestais, parce que, ne rêvons pas, si j'avais été sous mon apparence féminine à notre première rencontre, il aurait été _très_ probable que je tombe follement amoureuse de lui ou qu'au moins, j'eus une opinion assez positive de sa personne.

Mais franchement, travailler en tant que son esclave vous remettait rapidement les idées en place.

Nous étions sur un bateau assez petit pour permettre la promiscuité, et il se plaignait tout le temps de me voir, me snobait continuellement au point où je rêvais qu'un jour, il me laisserait tranquille. Son problème était que j'existais, et qu'il ne pouvait pas abréger mes souffrances.

Vous l'aurez compris, il me haïssait.

Comme j'étais très magnanime, que le divin des crevards était quand même fichtrement puissant, et que, malgré ses diverses tentatives de meurtre sur ma personne – oui parce qu'il y en a eu plusieurs : cette enflure s'emmerdait souvent – je m'en étais toujours sortie, je n'avais jamais répondu que par des onomatopées, jusqu'à hier : A ce moment, j'étais bien trop fatiguée pour écouter un de ses trop longs discours dont les thèmes principaux étaient sa magnificence et mon manque affreux de goût. Un rien m'avait énervée et j'avais donc tenté d'abréger. Piètre tentative.

Mais pour en revenir à nos moutons, comme il passait son temps à m'embêter, j'avais appris à connaître précisément son caractère. Mais, comme je vous l'ai dit, j'étais stupide. J'avais oublié l'un des défauts majeurs de Marian Cross.

En effet, c'était un _pervers._

En soi, ce n'était pas grave. Mais imaginez que l'homme le plus laid de toute votre vie vienne avec un sourire louche – bien que l'homme en question ne s'en aperçoive pas sur le coup – et vous dise qu'il est une prostituée, au féminin s'il vous plaît.

Y a deux cas de figure : Soit vous pensez qu'il se fout de votre gueule et qu'il est cinglé de se croire du beau sexe, soit vous pensez qu'il vous drague. Et oui, je sais que l'image mentale du second choix vous hantera. Un clochard draguant Cross. On aura tout vu. Mais bref.

En réalité, je voulais juste voir la tête de Cross décomposée parce qu'il penserait que je me moquais de lui. J'avais pris cette décision sur un coup de tête quand j'avais vu l'enflure. Du coup, sans vraiment réfléchir, j'avais inconsciemment pensé qu'il ferait l'option numéro un.

La différence avec l'option numéro deux, c'est qu'il vous demandera confirmation avant de vous tuer. En général, si vous avez deux sous de jugeote, cela vous sauve.

Mais le divin des crevards, qui avait été si sûr que je le draguais que son visage n'avait même pas affiché l'ombre de l'idée de l'illusion du fantasme du _scepticisme,_ ou même de la surprise, et dont l'expression s'était approché plutôt d'un dégoût d'une profondeur abyssale, combinée à une vague colère, ne m'avait pas laissé pas la chance de retirer mes mots.

C'était peut-être pour ça que tout s'était terminé aussi tragiquement. Ah, tristesse...

Lentement, Marian Cross se redressa. Il marcha ensuite dans ma direction, ses yeux sérieux plantés dans les miens. Bien évidemment, comme je sentais l'arnaque, je me recroquevillais sur moi-même, de manière à ce qu'il ne puisse pas prendre mon col de chemise et, du coup, me soulever pour m'envoyer dire bonjour aux poissons.

Malheureusement, quand j'ouvris la bouche pour m'excuser – c'était un réflexe, sans vraiment en savoir la raison je savais que je venais de commettre une bévue – le combattant arriva à ma hauteur, et j'eus la mauvaise surprise de découvrir son pied droit qui fonçait de manière peu discrète vers mon entrejambe, dans le but invraisemblable de m'émasculer. Invraisemblable parce que, je le rappelle, mes atouts sont d'ordre féminin. Mais bref.

Je me redressai alors tout en levant mon genou droit et, avec la plante de mon pied, je poussai et repoussai la jambe ennemie. Par réflexe, je pivotai ensuite sur moi-même et je balançai mon talon de la même jambe en direction de la tête de Cross. Persuadée qu'il allait parer ou du moins éviter le coup, je frôlai l'arrêt cardiaque quand ma chaussure percuta sa joue, pile au moment où je poussais un cri de guerre. Cross ne s'effondra pas, mais il recula et sa tête parti sur côté.

 _Je suis foutue._ constatais-je avant que la teneur de cette information n'atteigne mon cerveau et que je me mette à paniquer.

Car en effet, mes chances de survie venaient d'atteindre le zéro absolu. Si ce n'est qu'elles plongeaient dans les négatifs. De fait, et je ne vous apprends sans doute rien, Cross allait répliquer. Et m'égorger. Ou m'étriper. Enfin, me dézinguer, quoi, appelez ça comme vous voulez. Et bien sûr, inutile de dire que c'était un accident, il m'assassinerait quand même.

 _Mais bordel, c'est un combattant surpuissant !_ hurlais-je mentalement. _Pourquoi il est incapable d'éviter ma godasse puante, trouée et toute pourrie ?Je suis sûre qu'il l'a fait exprès ! Il veut avoir une excuse pour me tuer d'une balle dans la tronche !_

Je portais la main à mon bôkken qui ne me quittait jamais, actuellement placé à ma taille. Mais ne rêvez pas, je savais déjà comment tout ça se finirait. Malheureusement, je savais aussi que mon orgueil – vous savez, celui qui va être en miette quand l'autre m'aura refait le portrait – ne me permettrait pas que je flanche face à Cross. Je ne pouvais _pas_ , malgré le fait qu'il m'avait déjà réarrangée une bonne dizaine de fois sans que je ne puisse rien faire, me laisser me faire massacrer.

J'étais vraiment conne. D'autant qu'à ce stade, je voyais parfaitement bien l'enflure sortir son arme anti-Akuma et trouer mon corps comme du gruyère. Peu importe si j'essayais de fuir, ou que je me laissais faire : J'allais finir dans une boite d'allumette !

En plus, ma résistance ne ferait qu'aggraver ma situation.

…

Tout cela n'avait pas de sens, quand j'y pensais. En effet, qu'est-ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire pour un ego qui allait de toute façon bientôt être détruit, j'vous jure. Mais bref. Revenons à l'action.

Je dégainai avant de placer mon arme devant moi. Mon adversaire, quant à lui, avait repris ses esprits et me regardait d'un air furieux. Une aura noire se dégageait de lui, et il sembla sur le point de sortir Jugement de sa sacoche, située sur sa jambe droite. Comme...

 _Comme s'il voulait dégainer._

…

… et ce fut ainsi... que je mourus ... R.I.P Amélia.

C'en était presque drôle.

Bon. En vrai, j'étais une morte en sursis, donc j'utilisai mes dernières minutes avant mon aller simple pour l'enfer dirigé par le divin des crevard pour faire appel à toutes mes connaissances sur le kenjutsu. Je corrigeai ma position, et me concentrai sur l'attaque que j'allais porter.

Puis, je m'élançai sur mon adversaire.

Mon bôkken fut bloqué par une balle, tirée à bout portant : Comme je l'avais prédit, mon adversaire avait sorti son arme et tiré sur la lame. Néanmoins, la balle explosa au contact du bois, causant une déflagration qui me projeta à l'autre bout du galion. Cela eut pour effet de me projeter en arrière.

Je heurtai de plein fouet la rambarde, et, sur le coup, je laissai échapper un cri.

Je me levai d'un bond et, aussitôt, me remis en position de combat. La lame de mon bôkken était intacte et un symbole rouge sang s'y formait, mais c'était à peine si je le remarquai.

Cross me regardait avec une expression indéchiffrable, mais clairement peu surprise ou encline à me laisser une ouverture. Je m'apprêtais à réduire l'écart entre nous, quand mon corps me rappela à l'ordre : Mes journées sans manger et mes nuits sans dormir ne me permettaient pas des efforts aussi conséquents. De violents vertiges me prirent, je perdis l'équilibre avant de tomber à quatre pattes et de me mettre à vomir de la bile, n'ayant rien dans mon estomac.

Cross n'attendit absolument pas que je me relève et ne me prit pas en pitié. Je l'entendis s'approcher, et je tentais de me relever avant qu'il ne m'atteigne, sans succès. J'étais trop faible, j'aurais dû manger...

Afin de se venger de la marque de mon talon sur son visage, mon adversaire me donna un premier coup de pied à la tête, qui me plongea dans un état à la lisière de l'inconscience. J'avais basculé sur le côté droit, et comme j'étais sur mon bras dominant, mon ventre était à découvert. La seconde frappe se logea dans mon ventre. Je crachai tripes et boyaux, avant de recevoir le troisième coup. Il en eut beaucoup d'autres, et à la fin je me sentais si mal que je sentais que j'allais véritablement mourir. Je voyais de gros points noirs, au point que j'en avais presque perdu la vue, j'avais des vertiges atroces qui me faisaient perdre le sens du haut et du bas, et ma tête était sur le point d'exploser.

 _Je ne devais pas perdre._

Malgré tout, quand les coups cessèrent, je trouvais la force de me lever. Je me levais très difficilement et en tremblant, me servant de mon bôkken comme d'un bâton. J'avais à peine levé un genou que je reçus un coup dans le ventre, donné avec la plante du pied. Je basculai en arrière, en position assise, jambes tendues.

Je tentais de me lever une nouvelle fois. Mon corps refusa de m'obéir. Je refis une tentative : Mes jambes se plièrent, mon tronc bascula en avant de manière à ce que je me mette à quatre pattes. Mes spasmes ne me facilitaient pas la tâche : Ils m'empêchaient de prendre appui sur mes mains.

Bizarrement, mon ennemi ne me mit pas un énième coup de pied. Il me fallut du temps, mais je parvins à me lever, en m'accrochant à la rambarde et à mon bôkken. Sans mes aides, il était impossible pour moi de rester debout. Cela n'empêcha pas que je tentai le diable. Cependant, mon corps en décida autrement. Il était bien trop épuisé et maltraité. Il ne pouvait tenir le rythme.

Inconsciente de ce fait, j'utilisais mes dernières réserves afin de positionner mes bras et mes jambes. Et je restai debout, dans cette position, sans rien faire : Je n'étais plus éveillée.

OoOoO

Quand l'infirmier m'annonça, à mon réveil, ma défaite pour cause d'évanouissement – sans doute dû à ma malnutrition qui, combiné à mon manque de sommeil, avait créé une hypotension qui n'avait pas fait bon ménage avec mes maladies chroniques et mon hygiène douteuse – il dut m'appeler à plusieurs reprise pour que je l'entende. Et même ainsi, je ne répondis pas. Je fixais le plafond, en position assise, la bouche ouverte et les yeux vides.

…

Non, je n'étais pas traumatisée, folle de rage et hautement déçue, _absolument pas._ De fait, c'était de la comédie destinée à sauver mon ego. En montrant au médecin ma réaction _spéciale_ , je lui montrais que, malgré ma défaite humiliante, j'étais exceptionnelle malgré tout et de ce fait, je sauvais mon honneur, qui, de par cette action grotesque, se reconstruisait grâce à mon auto-persuasion !

...

Vous l'aurez compris, ce ne fut que des mois plus tard que je compris que mon attitude absente me faisait plus passer pour une folle et montrait clairement une volonté de nier la réalité. Parce que franchement, le fait de faire une thèse sur la structure du plafond en ayant l'air d'une illuminée n'allait pas améliorer l'image peu reluisante qu'avaient les gens de moi.

J'étais vraiment conne, quand j'y pensais. Alala...

L'infirmier crut finalement que je me moquais de lui – bien que ce ne fut pas le cas – et, dans le but de me faire réagir, frappa là où cela faisait mal : Mon orgueil. Toujours lui, hein.

Il me fit un sermon de deux heures sur le fait que si j'avais daigné m'occuper de moi correctement, je n'aurais probablement pas perdu aussi lamentablement. Il utilisa pile les bons mots – bien qu'il ne devait pas s'en rendre compte – et, en utilisant ma fierté à peine reconstruite de manière louche, il provoqua en moi une haine démesurée pour l'enflure. Ah, et il avait aussi affirmé que nous étions en été. Bizarrement. Et que les membres de l'équipage avaient empêché Cross de m'achever. Mais bref.

Ce fut sans doute ce jour-là que je décidai que j'allais tout faire pour le battre.

OoOoO

« T'as une grande gueule, pour quelqu'un qui me sert de paillasson. » commenta Cross.

Je reniflai dédaigneusement.

« Certes, certes. Mais un jour, croyez-moi, je vous botterai le cul. »

L'enfoiré éclata de rire. L'idée devait lui sembler tellement ridicule. Néanmoins, comme son sourire faux cachait quelque chose de louche, je me retrouvai donc en position de combat sur le pont, en pleine nuit, à tracer un cercle avec l'autre grâce à nos pas. Vous savez, comme deux ennemis qui se jaugent. Même si bon, dans mon cas, j'avais plutôt l'impression que son but était vraisemblablement de me sauter dessus pour m'assommer. Ce qui ne m'empêchait pas de trouver la situation très drôle.

Bordel, j'avais passé toute l'après-midi à l'infirmerie, et je venais de sortir il y a une heure ! Il le faisait exprès !

« Et donc ? Que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite à ma sortie de l'infirmerie ? demandai-je sans baisser ma garde ni m'arrêter. Vous allez enfin me dire ce que vous vouliez hier ?

– Commence donc par enlever ce sourire de ton visage, abruti. Ensuite, tu sais probablement ce qui m'amène. Je n'ai pas pour habitude de rester avec des gens poisseux.

– Rejoignez-nous du côté obscur de la force ! On a de bien meilleurs gâteaux ! » ne pus-je m'empêcher de dire.

Traduction : Devenez un clochard.

… venais-je vraiment d'essayer de convaincre _Marian Cross_ de passer du côté sombre, ce qui dans ma tête voulait dire se transformer en un être à qui les gens associent une hygiène douteuse, une mendicité et une assez mauvaise réputation ?

L'enflure en sans-abri. Quelle drôle d'image mentale...

Cross tenta une manœuvre que j'esquivai. Il s'arrêta ensuite. Il semblait être redevenu sérieux, mais la phrase qu'il me sorti n'avait littéralement ni queue ni tête.

« Quel message veut-on me transmettre ? »

…

… euh... joker ?

OoOoO

Le bateau, comme je l'avais prévu, avait sombré quelques heures plus tard. Néanmoins, cela n'empêchait pas le capitaine du bateau et l'ensemble de l'équipage de hurler sur le fait qu'un Akuma modifié pour obéir aux ordres de Cross allait permettre à l'enflure de se barrer, les laissant seuls en plein milieu de l'océan, sur des barques de secours.

Ce qui, au passage, prouvait ma théorie comme quoi l'enflure aurait largement pu trouver un autre moyen pour se déplacer, mais qu'il ne l'avait pas fait pour des raisons de confort. Complètement con, mais Chomesuke – le nom de l'Akuma modifé – aurait largement pu porter, sans que ce ne fut aussi grand qu'un galion ou aussi petit qu'une barque, un bateau. Et ce jusqu'à sa destination, de manière bien plus rapide que par la voie normale. Et si elle s'épuisait, son maître n'aurait qu'à appeler un autre de ses sbires. Enfin, de ce que je savais.

Mais bref. Étant moi-même accrochée au bateau de Cross, mouillée jusqu'à l'os – le crevard ne me laissait pas monter en appuyant sur ma tête avec son pied – je me demandais vaguement comment il était possible que tout le monde soit en vie. Probablement à cause du fait que l'autre abruti m'ait écoutée quand je lui avais dit que la probabilité de chance que tout le monde s'en sorte s'il ne faisait rien était de zéro.

Aurait-il été piqué dans sa fierté ? Avait-il concocté un plan ?

… nous nous ressemblions trop de ce point de vue-là. C'était flippant.

Au moment où je parvins à me hisser sur le bateau, Chomesuke eut l'excellente idée de suivre un ordre de Cross. A savoir, la retraite stratégique.

Et ce fut ainsi que la barque du maréchal Cross s'envola, et moi avec, en laissant les matelots dans la mer, livrés à eux-mêmes.

Bon, avant que le bateau sombre, ils avaient envoyé un message à l'aide. Un autre bateau devrait les prendre, donc ils s'en sortiraient. En théorie.


	3. Adieu, Cross Pleure-moi

Je faisais des mouvements de va-et-vient avec mon buste pour me calmer. J'avais l'impression que d'une seconde à l'autre, le dieu autoproclamé – il ne l'avait jamais dit mais il le pensait, sans l'ombre d'un doute ! – allait me balancer par-dessus la barque, à l'eau.

« Tu aurais pu rester avec les matelots. » grogna Cross.

Si des yeux pouvaient tuer, l'enflure aurait été dans la tombe. J'aurais voulu rester avec les matelots. Vraiment. Néanmoins, quand le bateau avait coulé, j'avais eu une idée brillante. Merveilleuse. Celle d'être près de l'enflure, ce que j'estimais être le coin le plus _sûr_ du bateau, pour le coup. Malheureusement, cela avait eu pour conséquence désastreuse ma présence près de la barque de l'abruti. Il ne m'avait pas laissé monter, au départ ; du coup nous nous étions disputé le bateau, j'avais glissé, et j'étais tombée dans l'eau.

Dans la position de la _planche_. Vous savez, cette position très semblable à celle à laquelle on pense immédiatement quand on pense aux parachutistes ? Si vous touchez l'eau comme ça, vous allez avoir l'impression d'atterrir sur du ciment. Ce fut donc très douloureux.

Et quand j'avais refait surface, je dû _en plus_ replonger en catastrophe parce qu'une enflure avait fait tomber sa barque en coupant la corde. Malheureusement, je m'étais placée juste en-dessous en nageant une première fois à la surface, à l'aveuglette. Et quand j'avais refait surface, je m'étais accrochée à la barque. La suite était connue de tous.

Nous arrivâmes au Japon quelques heures plus tard. Étant à l'avant, je fus la première à poser le pied à terre – d'un accord tacite, Cross et moi étions chacun à l'une des deux extrémités de la barque, lui parce qu'il était toujours dégoûté de me voir, moi parce que j'étais persuadée qu'il allait me jeter à l'eau.

Le divin des crevards posa ensuite un pied sur la berge, avant d'ordonner à Chômesuke de repartir.

Puis, il m'ordonna de porter des bouteilles de vins excessivement chers, en me promettant mille morts si je m'avisais de rayer les paquets qui les contenaient. Il les avait prises de la cale du bateau et les avaient planqués sur une des barques, avant de se débrouiller pour que personne ne prenne le petit bateau sous aucun prétexte.

Je savais que le fait que sa barque soit la plus luxueuse cachait quelque chose de louche.

OoOoO

Comment. Comment _diable_ le crevard de haut rang pouvait s'asseoir sur la terrasse d'une maison en mode « peace and love » et boire plus de vin ultra cher plus que de raison alors que nous étions dans un pays infesté d'Akuma et que tout le monde recherchait l'homme que j'avais sous les yeux ?

…

Si je lui demandais, je suis sûre qu'il dirait quelque chose du genre, « parce que je suis moi » tournée d'une façon plus cool. Ou alors, ce serait les autres qui seraient trop stupides.

Sans la moindre pudeur, j'observais l'enflure qui buvait son troisième verre, miraculeusement sans être soûl – les grands de taille sont généralement plus coriace en terme de résistance à l'alcool. Avec mon mètre soixante et quelques, combiné à ma faible opposition à la boisson, ne me permettait pas de boire plus d'un verre sans commencer à être pompette.

Nous étions dans l'une des nombreuses maisons d'Edo. Quoique, nous étions probablement dans la périphérie – si tant est que cela existait –, étant donné que nous avions un jardin et une vue sur la mer.

J'entendis l'autre râler sur le manque affligeant de femmes dans le coin – avait-il un grain ? – et il me jeta un regard dédaigneux, se souvenant sans doute de ce que je lui avais dit dans le bateau. Et pour ceux qui se poseraient la question : Non. Franchement, le fait qu'il ne voyait pas en moi une femme était _hautement_ rassurant, donc je ne complexais pas sur le fait qu'il ne me considérait pas comme une représentante du beau sexe – je l'avais bien cherché en même temps.

J'avais eu une énorme crise de rage tout à l'heure, quand nous étions arrivés, à cause du fait, notamment, que je devrais rester ici. Je n'aurais _jamais_ dû prendre ce bateau et je stressais à _mort_. Mais, comme j'avais toujours été très magnanime, au bout d'un temps je me suis dit que stresser ne servirait à rien. Advienne ce que pourra. De toute façon je ne pourrais rien changer.

Je soupirais et me posais dans un coin tranquille, avant de m'endormir sans vraiment m'en apercevoir, serrant mon bôkken entre mes membres.

J'étais exténuée par le voyage, et par les différents efforts physiques que j'avais effectués. Cela ne m'empêcha pas cependant qu'à mon réveil, je bondis littéralement sur mes pieds, persuadée d'avoir été abandonnée par Cross pendant mon temps de sommeil.

Je cherchais dans tous les recoins de la maison, et je le trouvais finalement – ou plutôt je l'entendis – au petit coin. Rassurée, je calmais mon petit cœur.

 _Bordel, il a intérêt de vite finir ce qu'il est venu faire ici. Si je dois vérifier qu'il est là tous les jours, je mourrais dans peu de temps._

…

 _Amélia, tu es une génie._ pensais-je avec un grand sourire : Je venais d'avoir une idée lumineuse afin que Cross finisse ce qu'il avait à faire.

Enfin... j'allais quand même rapidement déchanter sur mon soi-disant « génie » quand, dans un état de ravissement proche de la béatitude, j'oubliais dans quelle pièce se trouvait l'enflure, et j'attrapais la poignée de porte un peu usée des toilettes avant de l'ouvrir à la volée.

Ruinant toutes mes chances d'expliquer mon plan génial.

OoOoO

Le Comte Millénaire est une horrible créature. Visuellement parlant, j'entends. J'étais certaine que si nous nous mettions ensemble, nous formerions un joli couple d'hideuses créatures. Mais il serait le plus hideux de nous deux.

De manière générale, les Noé étaient laids avec leurs peaux grises. Enfin, pour certains. D'autres, comme Tyki ou Road, étaient simplement beaux ou étranges. Genre, _vraiment_ étranges. Mais comparés aux Akumas, ils étaient d'une beauté à couper le souffle.

L'ennui était que le Comte, niveau magnificence, devait se situer au même rang que les Akumas. Il était gros, _beaucoup trop_ _grand_ – cela ne semblait pas naturel –, mais surtout, _surtout,_ son visage vous faisait rire tellement il était ridicule.

« Sérieusement, comment faites-vous pour ne pas rire ? » chuchotais-je à Cross. « Bon, d'accord, moi, je suis crispée, mais c'est quand même la première fois que je vois nos ennemis... ! Un homme de votre expérience doit forcément être plié en deux quand ils voient à quel point ils sont moches et ridicule de l'extérieur. »

Le maréchal ne répondit pas. En fait, après l'épisode des toilettes, où il m'avait fait regretter d'être née, il me faisait la tête et arborait un air sombre. Cela ne me dérangeait pas, parce que j'essayais de suivre mon nouveau programme pour le battre : Manger à des heures régulières et dormir en plus de l'entraînement. Malheureusement, j'avais la fâcheuse tendance d'oublier tout. Bien que chez moi cela tende vers l'aliénation totale, vu que la plupart des objets du quotidien m'étaient étranger, alors que je les avais parfaitement connus dans une autre vie. Si vous me demandiez, par exemple, ce qu'avait actuellement Cross au bec – une chose blanche, en lien avec le tabac il me semble. – je vous répondrais que je l'ai sur le _bout de la langue_ mais que cela ne veut _pas_ sortir.

Néanmoins, certaines choses restaient comme le mot « horloge » que je voyais souvent afin de me guider dans le temps – j'avais toujours eu un problème avec l'espace-temps. – et tout ce qui touchait à Cross, mais là c'était parce que ce type était _traumatisant_! On ne pouvait _pas_ ne pas s'en _souvenir_ ! Bon, y'avait aussi le fait que je le voyais très souvent. En général, si je m'éloignais quelques mois d'une personne, je ne pourrais probablement plus me rappeler d'elle. Ma description actuelle du maréchal – si je ne le voyais pas et qu'on me demandait – pouvait se résumer en cinq mots : Méchant avec des cheveux rouges. Le reste ? Ben maintenant que vous le disiez, il avait un masque sur une partie de son visage...

Mais bref. Pour en revenir à ce que je disais, j'oubliais et j'avais rapidement – par « rapidement », comprenez : Depuis la semaine où nous étions arrivés, j'avais appliqué mon plan seulement le dernier jour – décidé de décrocher l'horloge des toilettes pour la mettre dans ma salle d'entraînement amatrice. J'avais marqué les heures et tout respecté à la lettre. Bon, comme nous étions partis le lendemain, j'avais sans doute – nan parce que si ça se trouve je l'avais faite, mais je devais avouer que je ne m'en souviens pas – oublié de faire ma toilette du matin et je commençais probablement à sentir.

Au bout d'un très long moment où je fixais Cross de manière outrecuidante afin de mémoriser les particularités de son masque, au cas où l'on me demanderait un jour ses particularité, car on savait jamais, l'enflure me menaça du regard et je me reconcentrais sur le Comte, à quelques mètres de nous.

Je l'observais discuter avec des personnes à la peau grise et aux stigmates bien apparents. Nous étions dans l'Arche, entrés grâce aux nombreuses ressources du crevard, et actuellement cachés grâce au chant d'une dénommée Maria. Apparemment, une bataille avait éclaté à Edo... et ma colère et mon stress, que j'avais oubliés refirent surface : Si seulement je n'étais pas montée sur ce _FICHU BATEAU !_

Néanmoins, mes sentiments s'en allèrent assez rapidement : L'avantage d'avoir la mémoire courte de façon pathologique – un autre de mes problèmes. Même si pour le coup, mon syndrome Asperger n'y était pas pour grand-chose –, c'était que les émotions elles-mêmes pouvaient être refoulées tellement bien qu'on oubliait leurs existences jusqu'à se retrouver devant le fait accompli pour la cinquantième fois.

C'était parfois un avantage, parfois non : J'étais certaine que si la personne à ma place avait été une personne normale, elle aurait probablement hurlé pendant des heures et des heures avant même son arrivée au Japon. Poser le pied de son plein gré au Japon en étant un civil et en le sachant infesté d'Akumas devait être une expérience que beaucoup aurait considérée comme traumatisante.

Mais personnellement, je m'en moquais éperdument. Sur certains points, j'avais toujours raisonné de manière logique. Stresser, hurler, paniquer complètement ne me servirait à rien. Cela m'empêcherait d'analyser la meilleure situation pour m'en sortir. A quoi bon ? Qui ferait demi-tour parce qu'un cafard le demande ?

En plus, autre de mes défauts, j'ignorais volontairement le danger, essayant de ne pas me représenter son ensemble, parce que je pensais qu'il ne m'apporterait rien sinon de la peur. Dans beaucoup de cas je stressais les gens à ce propos. Mon stoïcisme avait toujours impressionné comme ulcéré les gens, parce que je n'exprimais jamais de sentiments tels que la peur ou la panique.

En réalité, je ressentais ce genre d'émotions, mais je ne le montrais généralement pas dans ses premiers instants ; puis un pigeon passait par la suite, et mon réflexe ultradéveloppé de refouler tout ce qui était désagréable me faisait oublier le danger, oublier la peur.

Oublier la colère.

Voilà l'une des raisons pour laquelle beaucoup d'entre vous penseront que je réagissais plutôt bien, peut-être même _trop_ bien, pour une personne sensée avoir été embarquée dans une histoire dont elle connaissait à peine les tenants. Je ne savais même pas pourquoi Cross ne m'avait pas jetée à l'eau dès qu'il m'avait vue sur la barque, c'était dire.

Ce fut pourquoi j'accordais ma confiance au connard, lorsqu'il montra des signes qu'il allait bientôt m'abandonner. Malgré tout ce qu'il m'avait fait. Malgré son manque de scrupule absolu qui aurait conduit l'équipage à la mort si je n'avais pas fait _une_ remarque.

Cross m'abandonna en plein milieu de toutes ces maisons vides, certes. En revanche, je ne fis rien pour l'en empêcher. Pire, même : Je l'avais laissé partir. Ou peut-être était-ce moi qui avait cessé de marcher ; aujourd'hui je ne m'en souvenais pas plus que quand il disparut de ma vue. En tout cas, je me retrouvais seule, seule et incroyablement excitée par le danger dont décidément, je n'avais pas conscience. Incapable de contrôler cette émotion, je la refoulais, tout comme la terreur qui me tordait le ventre. J'avais vu la force des Akumas, ne fusse que sur le bateau...

Je me mordis la lèvre, et fermais les yeux.

Et les émotions disparurent.


	4. Moi, mari de Cross

Je m'ennuyais. Depuis ce qui me semblait être des heures et des heures, je vagabondais dans les rues de l'Arche, sans croiser le moindre ennemi à abattre. Étant sur mes gardes, le temps me paraissait plus long. Bon, en réalité, il s'était probablement passé cinq minutes. Enfin bref.

Parler au mur me sembla au bout de la sixième minute une excellente idée. Je me mis à causer au plafond de la troisième maison devant moi, donner un nom à la porte de la cinquième et traiter les murs de la dixième de connards. Le tout en marchant, bien évidemment.

« Je suis vraiment irrécupérable. » soupirais-je. « J'ai été abandonné par Cross, le seul type qui pourrait me protéger efficacement des Noé. Si je les croise je vais probablement me faire tuer, mais j'en viens à souhaiter qu'ils viennent parce que franchement, je m'emmerde... alala... »

Je m'arrêtais, l'air pensive, avant de me remettre à marcher. Un bruit – comme quelque chose qui tombe – s'éleva derrière moi, mais je n'y prêtais pas attention.

« Il n'empêche, commençais-je, on va me prendre pour un fou. »

Je me baissais, et quelque chose siffla au-dessus de mes oreilles. Je soupirais, avant de lever la tête de manière à voir – l'image était à l'envers cependant – le type qui m'avait tendue une embuscade sur les toits, mais avait involontairement atterrit sur le sol sans me toucher, avant de réitérer sa tentative de meurtre grâce à ce qui semblait être un katana.

« Dites, monsieur l'emmerdeur de première, ça ne se fait pas de tenter d'embêter les gens. » dis-je d'un ton neutre à une sorte de samouraï. « Comprenez-vous au _moins_ mon dilemme intérieur ? Je sais que je suis louche, mais quand même... »

J'évitais de justesse sa prochaine attaque.

« Allons ! » m'offusquais-je tout en engageant un duel avec le nouveau venu. « Je suis de votre côté ! La preuve : Cross m'a larguée ici et est parti remplir sa fière mission ailleurs. C'est sans _aucun doute_ pour que je puisse vous rencontrer... quoique, connaissant le personnage... je commence à avoir un doute. »

Un peu tard, pour l'avoir, le doute.

« Mais bref. Je m'appelle Grégoire Alfreda Fangs, je suis un – ou une, ça dépend à qui je m'adresse – prostitué au chômage. Enchanté. »

Une lueur meurtrière se lu dans les yeux de l'épéiste.

« Bon, ça commence à me soûler. » soupirais-je, avant de me mettre à hurler. « _Ram'nez vos sales culs, les autres, que je vous explique le pourquoi du comment et qu'on discute comme des gens civilisés !_ Et qu'on trouve la sortie, aussi. Cet endroit semblait intéressant de prime abord mais est complètement chiant en fait. »

Je sentais que mon adversaire perdait patience, néanmoins, j'entendis une voix qui perça mon moment d'ennui absolu. Pas que le fait de croiser le fer avec l'autre était emmerdant, non, mais je pouvais déjà prévoir ce qui se passerait : L'autre allait s'arrêter sous la pression de groupe et nous allions nous présenter blablabla et à la fin nous nous unirions pour sortir d'ici.

Et le pire, ce fut que c'est _exactement_ ce qui se passa. Même si j'étais toujours suspecte, j'étais acceptée du fait que je connaissais le maréchal Cross et que Tim s'était posé sur ma tête dégarnie – il devait savoir que je disais la vérité, je ne savais trop comment. Je vous passe la partie des présentations de ce groupe de cinq hommes et d'une femme.

Par contre, je leur avait laissé croire que j'étais un homme, entre autre parce que je sentais que s'il l'apprenait, Cross allait encore me tuer à notre prochaine rencontre.

« Et donc, il vous a abandonné dans l'Arche, résuma Lavi, incrédule, avant de se demander à voix haute. Quel genre d'homme est donc le maréchal...

– C'est une bonne âme, voyons. » ironisais-je. « Bon, du coup, la sortie elle est où, vous le savez ? »

Il eût un silence.

« Pas de sortie ? La poisse... » marmonnais-je. « On va devoir grimper sur la tour en attendant de trouver une solution, vu que l'Arche s'effondre. »

Ce que je n'avais même pas remarqué, soit dit en passant. En revanche, je vis clairement que le groupe restait silencieux.

« En réalité monsieur Grégoire... » commença Allen. « On nous as confié une clef qui ouvre les portes de ces bâtiments. »

Quelle politesse. Son anglais était un peu trop haut pour que je saisisse tout ce qu'il me disait. Ma traduction était donc sans aucun doute _très_ bancale. Mais ce que vous avez là est l'idée qui s'en dégageait. En attendant cela ne m'empêchait pas de le regarder comme si je venais de voir un vélociraptor défiler dans une salle remplie à craquer d'humains qui l'admirent comme un top model.

« Bon, du coup, on l'utilise ou... ?

– C'est peut-être un piège. » cru bon de m'informer Lenalee.

Je les regardais, incrédule.

« Les gens, on est en plein dans le territoire ennemi, et pour ce que j'en sais on a aucun moyen de s'en sortir. Piège ou pas, on doit tenter le coup. De toute façon, on va mourir sinon. Soit vous me passez cette clef et je pars seule en vous laissant vous tourner les pouces, soit on essaye tous ensemble. Qui est partant ? »

… la raison me dominait. Incroyable.

Nous finîmes donc par ouvrir l'une des portes après que l'on m'ait expliquée que la clef marchait sur toutes les entrées. Des décorations étaient apparues soudainement sur le bois de la porte, ce qui m'excita car c'était le signe qu'il allait enfin se passer quelque chose.

Grave erreur d'appréciation...

OoOoO

« Ce couloir est long, soupirais-je. J'aurais dû rester dans la salle avec Kanda et Skin Bolic, ça aurait été marrant.

– Non, ça je ne crois pas. » dit le reste du groupe de concert.

Je ne répondis rien. Cela faisait un sacré bout de temps que nous avions passé la porte, et nous avions laissé Kanda se battre avec le Noé. Il nous rejoindrait plus tard, qu'il disait.

En attendant, j'en étais venue à haïr ce fichu couloir. Ce fut pourquoi j'accueillis son effondrement avec ravissement.

Contrairement aux autres.

« Allons les gens ! » m'exclamais-je en les traçant sans difficultés – l'avantage de courir très souvent –. « C'est quand même... »

Je ne pus pas terminer ma phrase que Krory attrapait tout le monde à mon exception et me dépassait à une vitesse clairement anormale.

Je sprintais et je me retrouvais à la sortie du couloir bien après les autres.

Complètement morte de fatigue soit dit en passant, je m'appuyais sur mes genoux quand j'entendis deux « BAM ». Je levais les yeux et vit Allen, entouré d'une cape blanche.

Et là, j'eus un bug. Allen, à quelques mètres au-dessus du sol, avec une cape blanche qui le maintenait en l'air. Il me fallu cinq bonnes minutes pour assimiler. Et d'ailleurs, il venait de balancer deux gus sur les murs de ce qui semblait être une bibliothèque.

…

… oh les saletés ! Ils n'ont pas perdus de temps les malotrus ! Ils auraient pu m'attendre...

« Allen. Qu'est-ce... ils en ont après toi ? demanda Lavi.

– On dirait bien... mais plus important, soyez vigilant, ils n'utilisent pas des munitions classiques. Elles ont un truc bizarre. »

Personne ne se souciait de moi. C'était déprimant. Les deux personnes qu'Allen a envoyé boulé se relèvent après avoir dégagés la pile de livre. Comme prévu, c'étaient des Noé – je ne voyais pas pourquoi l'adolescent aurait violemment projeté ses compagnons sur des livres.

« Ça commence à devenir sympa... commence l'un des Noé, ayant des cheveux noirs.

– Ça faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas foutu en pétard, fit son compagnon aux cheveux blonds. Dis, j'ai une question. Si on te prend comme otage, est-ce que cela fera sortir Cross ?

– Ça ne risque pas. » rétorqua Allen et moi-même dans un même temps.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers moi.

« Et t'es qui, toi ? » s'exclama le type aux cheveux noirs.

Et maintenant que je le remarquais, il avait un de ces look... quel make-up ! Il devrait m'apprendre !

« Oui, t'es qui, hihi ? » s'exclama le Noé blondin.

Je me relevais, et pris après un temps un air je-m'en-foutiste mélangé à l'évidence. Puis, je déclarais simplement :

« Je suis le mari du maréchal, bien sûr. »

 _Silence._

« Te fout pas de notre gueule ! » hurlèrent les Noé de concert.


	5. Implied Facepalm

L'avantage de ne pas être la disciple du maréchal Cross, c'était que ses détracteurs vous laissaient en paix. Après quelques coups échangés entre Allen et les Noés, qui semblaient totalement avoir oubliés les autres exorcistes présents dans la salle, il fallu pour qu'on les remarques que Krory et Lavi se placent devant l'élève de l'enflure afin de repousser une boule de feu et de s'exclamer en cœur :

« Ce n'est pas seulement Allen... que vous combattez ! »

Quand ils renvoyèrent le pouvoir des Noé vers eux, on les voyait énervés par tant d'affection à l'égard d'Allen. Personnellement, ça ne me dérangeait pas.

« Homerun, marmonnèrent-ils.

– Waha ils l'ont renvoyé !

– Ça nous revient dessus ! »

Les deux weirdo – nous étions _faits_ pour être amis – annulèrent leur attaque avant qu'elle ne les touche.

« Disparue ? s'exclama Allen pendant que les autres laissaient échapper une onomatopée de stupéfaction. Où est-ce que cette boule de feu à bien pu passer ?

– Eh bien, si vous voulez savoir, ils ont un pouvoir de matérialisation. » répondis-je.

Il eût un grand silence. J'étais à mi-chemin entre Lenalee ainsi que Chaôji, près de l'entrée, et le groupe d'Allen. Les Noés, au sommet de ce qui semblait être une porte géante donnant sur une toute petite pièce, et le groupe d'exorciste, au sol, me regardaient bizarrement.

« Leurs pistolets sont normaux, n'ont pas de balle et ont été récupérés au marché noir. Quand Jasdero et David pensent la même chose en même temps, ils peuvent matérialiser cette chose dans le monde réel. »

 _Silence de mort._

J'agitais un Lero amorphe dans tout les sens, comme d'un jouet. Il avait l'air d'avoir des séquelles psychologiques de torture, comme un état végétatif.

« Quoi ? » dis-je en haussant les épaules. « Il a tendance à parler à voix haute et en plus, un peu de pression et sa langue se délie si facilement... »

Au vu de la tête de mes camarades et de mes adversaires, je venais de passer du statut de « bizarre » à celui « psychopathe ». Bon, en soi on s'en fou.

Je soutenais ensuite leur regard en souriant, l'air de dire « bon c'est quand vous voulez les gars. »

« Tu ne nous aides pas ? » demanda Allen.

Je dégainais mon arme.

« Craignez la puissance d'une civile sans aucun pouvoir ! » m'exclamais-je en éclatant de rire.

L'assistance dû retenir son souffle car ils durent penser que je n'étais pas capable de me débarrasser de ces deux idiots.

Juste avant de grimper en quelques sauts la porte pour me retrouver au sommet, où les jumeaux... – franchement on dirait pas – m'accueillirent avec une bombe rouge sorti droit de leur pistolet.

Comme je m'y attendais cependant, je coupais net la boule en deux avant d'atterrir. Je pris ensuite appui sur le sol et amorçait un mouvement pour décapiter le brun.

Malheureusement, les deux Noés bondirent en même temps en hurlant que j'étais une menteuse d'exorciste et tirèrent une seconde fois sur moi tout en étant en l'air.

A mon tour, je fis un salto arrière pour éviter l'attaque et atterrir en bas, mais ce que je pensais être une bombe mais qui se révéla être... rien.

Attendez, what ?

« Hé le clochard ! » hurla le Noé que j'avais échoué à décapiter et qui avait atterrit devant moi, bien que la porte nous séparait. « Tu ne nous voie pas hein ? »

Mon visage eût ce qu'on appelle un « implied facepalm ».

Le Noé blond se plaça devant son compagnon et me montra ses fesses pour se moquer de moi. Cinq secondes plus tard, je fonçais sur eux. Le blond en ressortit malheureusement intact mais eût ses cheveux coupés dans ma tentative d'embrochage suivie d'une décapitation. Les deux avaient bien évidemment échoués, sinon le duo ne me regarderait pas avec des yeux d'assassins.

« Mes cheveuuuuuuuuuuuuux ! gémissait le Noé qui avait maintenant une coupe au carré. Mes pauvres cheveux... !

– Il se moque de nous ! hurla le brun. Je vais te tuer ! On ne touche pas aux cheveux de Jasdero !

– Bien sûr que je me moque de vous. » bluffais-je en levant les yeux au ciel, comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence, alors qu'en réalité j'étais juste en train d'essayer de les mettre en rogne. « Vous ne croyiez quand même pas que j'étais _juste_ un clochard, non ? Je me promène avec un bôkken et je sais m'en servir, bande de ploucs. Bon, d'accord, je me balade avec un drap de lit sur le corps, mais j'ai _quand même_ des notions en art martiaux ! »

Ils me regardèrent bizarrement, chose étrange, vu que je disais la vérité : J'y connaissais un rayon question arts martiaux. Et j'avais effectivement pour vêtement des draps de lits de toutes sortes de couleurs, allant du motif avec des cœurs à du noir. J'avais le costume de Scapin de Molière si vous voulez mon avis.

Les deux Noé hurlèrent leur colère et me balancèrent un montre hideux à la figure. Une sorte de gadoue mélangée à des cadavres. Je voulu le trancher en deux, mais quelque chose m'attrapa par derrière et je sentis mes pieds décoller du sol pour aller en arrière. Un instant plus tard, je rejoignais le sol.

« Dites, Grégoire, vous n'avez pas l'impression de nous oublier ? » demanda une voix que je reconnu comme étant celle de Lavi.

Je tournais la tête : Le roux s'était accroché sur l'épaule de la personne qui m'avait kidnappée, qui se révéla être Krory. Il avait de la peinture violette sur les yeux.

« Gamin... tu la vois ? » me demanda l'exorciste aux cheveux à la Dracula – il avait aussi l'étrange peinture. « Dans la salle, la clef... »

Par réflexe, je balayais la salle du regard avant que les mots ne m'atteignent.

 _Dois-je en conclure que je suis la seule à ne pas avoir reçu cette peinture qui vous plonge dans un état d'aveuglement – ou du moins une semi-illusion vu qu'ils me voient –, ou bien...?_

Ça expliquerait la réaction des Noés.

« Ouep, elle est juste là, devant nous, à quelques mètres. Par terre. » répondis-je en faisant un facepalm.

J'en croyais pas mes yeux. Elle était pile au milieu entre moi et nos adversaires. Allen, ô toi qui détenait la clef, j'allais te tuer...

Heureusement, ils ne devaient pas vraiment me voir, car mon visage de psychopathe resta sans réaction et lorsque Lavi reprit la parole, il cherchait mes yeux. Ce qui m'amenais à me demander : Comment l'exorciste aux cheveux stylés avait pu m'attraper.

« On te couvre, va la chercher et ouvre la porte.

– PAS QUESTION ! » hurlèrent les Noés.

Je ne les écoutais pas et me défis de l'étreinte de Krory, à terre depuis cinq bonnes minutes au moins, et fonçais sur la clef.

En même temps que le duo d'ennemi. Néanmoins, comme je le disais tout à l'heure je courrais souvent, et j'étais vachement rapide.

Mon poing se referma sur la clef. Je poussais un ricanement parodiant les grands méchants et moi-même par la même occasion.

Néanmoins, ce fut à ce moment-là que je me levais dans ma course, que mes vertiges reprirent. J'aurais dû me douter que tout mes efforts physiques ne pourraient pas compter sur une unique semaine de pseudo-remise à niveau...

Fichue hypotension à la con ! Néanmoins, je n'en étais pas au stade de l'effondrement. Ça n'allait cependant pas tarder...

Du coup je devais m'allonger et de toute urgence, mais pour cela il fallait être dans un autre endroit, non-infesté de Noés. Comme la prochaine salle, peut-être.

Sans réfléchir, je me mis à foncer vers la porte géante. Tout autour de moi, les gens se battaient, mais je les entendaient à peine. Toutes les portes fonctionnaient avec la clé, donc celle-là aussi et il était archiévident que nous allions déboucher sur un endroit cent fois plus grand.

J'ouvris la porte et, sans réfléchir, je la passais. Je fis quelques mètres après l'ouverture sans me soucier une seule seconde du paysage, avant de m'allonger sur le sol. C'était le seul moyen que je connaissais pour que la douleur qui menaçait d'exploser ma tête et me faisait voir des points noirs dans les yeux cesse. Bon, du coup je ne pouvais pas me lever. Je me plaçais parallèlement à la porte, avant d'attendre mes compagnons d'infortune ou ma mort – autant le dire tout de suite, je ne pourrais probablement plus me lever avant un sacré bout de temps sans ressentir le parfum de l'hypotension. Dire que je n'avais aucun problème de cœur...

Quelques temps et de l'angoisse plus tard, Allen, Lavi, Lenalee et Chaôji entraient.

Et me trouvèrent dans ma position allongée.

« Bon. » commençais-je. « Sachez tout d'abord que je ne me suis pas enfui, mais qu'à cause d'une hypotension je ne peux plus me relever sans m'évanouir. Vous pourriez me porter ? »

Un frisson de dégoût parcouru l'assemblé.


	6. La maréchale Amélia Fangs

Chaôji avait eu l'air énervé. Il avait même eu l'air sacrément énervé.

Sans doute parce qu'il m'avait porté sur son dos. Et que je dégageais à ce moment-là un merveilleux parfum de vomi car le mouvement de la marche combiné à l'hypotension me rendait malade comme un chien. J'étais dans un état proche de l'évanouissement.

Naturellement, j'avais fini par prier le sommeil qui vint miraculeusement me chercher. Mettez-ça sur le compte de l'hypotension.

Ce fut donc pour ça que je manquais l'intégralité du reste de l'action qui fut dans l'Arche. A un moment donné, je fus même considérée comme morte, lorsque Lavi et Chaôji tombèrent dans le bleu qui entoure la Congrégation. Je me réveillais après qu'Allen ait joué du piano, en même temps que Chaôji et Lavi, tout en bas de la tour.

C'était très perturbant, en plus, parce que j'avais eu l'impression que mon temps de sommeil avait duré le temps de fermer les yeux avant de les rouvrir. Soit une seconde, quoi.

Je fus donc complètement perdue, et je ne fus au courant de tout ce que je viens de citer quand nous rejoignîmes Allen. Chaôji se révéla être un de ces types avec des pouvoirs et nous sortis d'un assez mauvais pas. Puis, les exorcistes eurent l'idée de rejoindre Lenalee et le maréchal Cross.

Après la séance de pédophilie du maréchal, il se tourna vers moi et eût un regard entendu. Je plissais les yeux de manière assez comique.

« Rappelez-moi... » commençais-je doucement. « … vous... vous êtes qui, déjà ? »

Blanc.

« Grégoire, tu ne sais pas qui est cet homme ? s'offusqua Lavi. Mais, tu nous as dit que...

– Ah oui, c'est vrai, j'oubliais. » le coupais-je sans ménagement. « Cross. Ce qui m'amène à une autre question : C'est vous qui m'avez abandonné ou c'est genre moi qui me suis cassée dans l'Arche ? Nan parce que j'ai un trou de mémoire... »

Un silence religieux accueillit cette question. Le maréchal dédaigna d'expliquer la situation, à sa manière :

« C'est un attardé. Il est fermement convaincu d'être une femme, bien que je pensais que ma leçon serait suffisante pour ne plus avoir ce problème. »

Le public retint sa respiration.

« Votre... leçon... » répétais-je bêtement, comme si je ne savais pas de quoi il parlait.

Pouvait-on appeler ça une leçon ?

Néanmoins, avant que je ne puisse répliquer, Cross répondit :

« Ce foutu drag-queen a la mémoire d'un poisson rouge. Mes efforts pour lui inculquer le respect se sont révélés vains, c'est un abruti.

– Quels efforts ? » demandais-je sans réfléchir.

Le maréchal me regarda d'un air dédaigneux. Je ne niais cependant aucune de ses accusations. Honnêtement, ma présentation était souvent ainsi faite. L'avantage de ne pas se soucier de l'opinion des autres, c'était que vous pouviez avoir n'importe quel type de réputations, même extrêmes. Quand on vous prenait pour une abrutie, on attendait pas grand-chose de vous. Du coup, les choses ayant un minimum de responsabilité, furent-ils anodin, ne vous sont pas confiés. De ce fait, de manière générale, on s'occupe de vous, et vous ne foutez rien, sauf bouillir quand vous avez de l'amour propre ou que la chose qu'on ne vous confie pas était d'une simplicité hors norme.

Juste à titre d'information : Je n'avais pas assez d'amour-propre pour faire le ménage sous prétexte que j'étais capable de le faire. Ma fierté se trouvait autre part.

OoOoO

« Connaîtriez-vous une certaine Amélia ? » me demanda Tiedol.

Allen venait tout juste de nous déposer à Edo avec l'Arche, où nous rencontrâmes d'autres compagnons.

Dont un certain maréchal Tiedol. Que je regardais avec ennui, cachant mon désarroi.

« Non, pourquoi ? »

Le maréchal me regarda attentivement, tout comme les autres, avant de me dire que ce n'était rien. Je n'insistais pas : Je paraîtrais suspecte et allez savoir ce qu'ils me voulaient.

Néanmoins, c'était assez troublant.

OoOoO

La Congrégation de l'Ombre me tuait. Au sens figuré.

Une fois que tout le monde eu subit les effets de la désactivation du _Time Record_ de Miranda, je fus conduite à l'infirmerie pour un examen pour mon hypotension. Pour une étrange raison cependant, on m'avait mise avec les blessés _masculins_ de l'Arche.

On me prenait toujours pour un homme. Si ça c'était pas triste.

Je me souviendrais probablement pas de ce que j'y ai vu, du coup j'allais donc le dessiner.

Je demandais des feuilles et un crayon, avant de me mettre à dessiner le spectacle se déroulant sous mes yeux.

… Allen et Kanda ont une tâche de naissance. L'un sur la hanche, l'autre dans l'entrejambe.

Troublant. Auraient-ils un point commun autre que la longueur de leur appendice – littéralement, j'entends.

…

Ces types ne devraient _jamais_ savoir que j'étais une femme. _Jamais._ Quand bien même j'étais beaucoup plus âgée qu'eux...

Tiens, Lavi avait une blessure sur le postérieur... je devais le dessiner.

… nous allons arrêter là.

Lavi, fort heureusement habillé, me cacha la vue de Marie et d'une infirmière changeant ses bandages. Le roux s'approcha de moi, et nous fîmes les présentations. Officiellement, Komui, très occupé, l'avait chargé de m'expliquer le fonctionnement de la Congrégation. A la fin, cependant, son véritable but remonta à la surface et il me demanda :

« Grégoire... est-ce que tu as... une maladie, ou... ? »

Je le regardais avec ennui. C'était une question qu'on me posait très souvent, surtout de cette manière-là. En règle générale, je balançais direct que j'étais une malade mentale, dont la maladie s'appellerait l'Asperger Autismus. Je la faisais courte, et comme les gens que je croisais ignoraient généralement le syndrome, la seule chose qui leur restait était « maladie mentale ». De ce fait, les gens dégageaient souvent à mon approche et la police me suivait. Au 19ème siècle, il ne fallait pas s'attendre à une grande ouverture d'esprit.

Du coup, je mesurais mes mots, car on pourrait me mettre dans un asile.

« Eh bien en fait, je suis complètement folle, c'est cliniquement prouvé. » dis-je avec un Poker face, pendant que les yeux de Lavi s'ouvraient en grand. « Si, si, je t'assure ! J'ai un médecin, des ordonnances et tout le toutim ! Sauf que je me suis barrée pour vivre de grandes aventures ! Je payais mes voyages grâce à de la prostitution. Mais puisque tu crois que je suis un homme, dit-toi que le nombre de mecs gays, riches et mariés dans cette époque est assez impressionnant. Ou alors dit-toi que des femmes sont venues me voir. Mais bref. Ça répond à ta question ?

– ... non, me répondit Lavi comme s'il regrettait déjà de m'avoir posé la question. Tu ne m'as pas dit quelle maladie tu avais.

– Très bonne question. Ils ont dit que ça s'appelait Asperger Autismus. »

A tout ceux qui lisent ces lignes : Dites-vous que ce que je viens de dire, c'est de la merde à l'état _pur_. En fait ce n'est même pas de la _merde_ , c'est juste ce que beaucoup de gens _pensent_ de nous. Je n'avais _vraiment_ pas envie de justifier mon comportement. Néanmoins, au vu des progrès actuels dans cette branche de la médecine et de la pensée des gens en général, je ne faisais pas vraiment de tord à la communauté des Asperger. Je prêchais juste un converti. Ceci était JUSTE un putain de prétexte pour justifier mon comportement. J'allais pas raconter ma vie à ce type.

« Mais bref, j'ai une question pour toi. Qui est Amélia ? Navrée, j'ai une mémoire sélective. Quand l'autre m'a demandé si je connaissais une certaine Amélia, j'ai répondu non car je n'avais aucune autre information sur elle. Mais j'ai un doute. Nan parce que j'ai une mémoire de poisson rouge, et que je ne comprends pas pourquoi on me poserait une telle question. Je veux dire, ça se voit, non ? Que je suis un clochard, s'entend. On a pas l'habitude de me poser cette question, c'est bizarre. Donc ?

– … Amélia est une Compatible que nous recherchons depuis des mois.

– Et c'est bien évidemment une habitude que de demander à des gens comme moi où se trouve les... c'est quoi un Compatible ? Non en fait je m'en fou, répond à la question d'abord. A tout les coups, tu me l'as déjà expliqué. Mais pour en revenir à Amélia, si c'est quelqu'un que je connais, je veux le savoir, rétorquais-je avec détermination.

– Vous avez le même nom de famille. » me répondit Lavi évasivement.

Ah. Pas de doute, c'était bien moi. Mon nom était effectivement Fangs, et mon prénom, Amélia. Bon, qu'est-ce qu'ils me voulaient maintenant ?

« Aux dernières nouvelles, je n'ai pas de liens de parentés. Bon... j'en déduis que c'est un hasard.

– Tu... tu connaîtrais une Amélia ? Tu pourrais me la décrire ? »

Lavi semblait incroyablement excité à l'idée de me rencontrer. Néanmoins, je coupais court à ses illusions.

« Avec ma mémoire de poisson rouge ? Tu rigoles ? Je pourrais te raconter des souvenirs grâce à mon cahier, mais la décrire ? Là tu me poses une colle.

– Ton cahier ? s'étonna Lavi, avant de me demander avec empressement. Je peux le lire ?

– Ça pas question. Il contient mes mémo-techniques, et définitions. Par contre je peux te le lire, si tu ne regardes pas dedans. J'ai noté certains souvenirs parlant d'Amélia. Mais j'aimerais quelque chose en échange. Je ne peux pas raconter des choses concernant une tierce personne à un quasi-étranger.

– Même si ce n'est pas elle, dans le futur, je t'aiderais pour mémoriser les choses, promit Lavi. Ça te va ?

– Hein ? Non, je ne parlais pas de ça... ma Amélia est une bonne amie, si je dois dire quelque chose sur elle, je veux savoir ce qui vous motive. Et je veux tes techniques en plus. Je ne céderais pas.

– Tu es amoureux d'elle. » cru deviner Lavi.

… what ? Semblais-je si narcissique?

Le roux me charria sur le sujet, avant de me dire :

« C'est d'accord. Je vais te dire la vérité. En fait... Amélia est une Compatible assez spéciale. »

Mais encore ?

« C'est une future maréchale et celle qui va sauver le monde. » dit Lavi comme si c'était absolument normal.

Ma tête devait être à mourir de rire car le roux fut pris de violents soubresauts. Ok, il se fou de ma...

« Lavi, on ne sait pas si elle deviendra une maréchale. » rétorqua Allen qui s'empiffrait, au lit en face à droite. « Bien que ce soit fort probable, je le reconnais. »

Mon visage se décomposa.

« Pff. Inutile. » dit Kanda avec énervement.

Il ne niait pas. Ce simple fait fit mon cerveau fondit. Marie rationalisa la chose :

« Ce serait bien d'avoir une exorciste comme elle à la Congrégation, Kanda. »

...

A ce stade, si je devais résumer l'état de mon esprit, cela donnerait, dans sa version originale, ça :

WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON ? WHY ? HOW ? WHY IS THIS SHIT HAPPENING TO ME ? AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

« Donc, monsieur Grégoire, pouvez-vous nous lire vos souvenirs ? » demandèrent-les exorcistes en cœur, sauf Kanda.

...

...

« Même pas en rêve. »


	7. Et ainsi naquit Grégoire, l'exorciste

« Vous m'avez l'air d'un Cloud. » dis-je.

L'homme en face de moi me regarda comme si je ne valais même pas la peine qu'il perde son temps à me parler. Je ne me dégonflais pas, cependant.

« Il paraît que vous être mon maréchal, c'est normal ? Bon, apparemment c'était Cloud Nine. Mais vous collez parfaitement à la description que m'en a faite Komui après m'avoir examinée. Enfin, en vérité, je m'en souviens déjà plus, mais je me souviens que Lavi m'avait dit avant que je ne le plante, m'en aille de l'infirmerie, et sois sauvée de la colère d'une des infirmières par Komui – navrée, mémoire sélective – que les maréchaux étaient très puissants, et comme Cross est assez vieux, le fait qu'il soit maréchal...

– Et que ferais-tu si j'étais Cross ? » me coupa « mon » maréchal, ulcéré.

Je le regardais comme d'une évidence.

« Mais non, vous semblez trop gentil pour ça. N'essayez même pas de me faire croire que vous êtes un psychopathe, vous semblez aussi gentil que la maréchale Tiedoll. »

Mon maître m'observa une seconde, et lâcha un ricanement :

« T'es aussi cinglé que ce qu'on raconte.

– … mmh... vous me collez un doute. Qui êtes-vous ?

– Il te vient d'où le doute, clochard drag-queen ?

– Être un drag-queen est quelque chose de normal ! protestais-je. Je trouve ça très marrant en plus et...

– Abrège.

– Eh bien si vous voulez savoir, vous avez beau avoir le visage d'un Cloud, vous avez surtout l'air d'un tombeur, et accessoirement, d'un scientifique de génie qui aurait décidé par amour de la gastronomie de devenir le sauveur de l'humanité. Du coup, vous vous appelez comment ? »

« Mon » maréchal me regardait bizarrement.

« Winters. Je suis le maréchal Winters. »

Cette fois, ce fut à mon tour de la regarder bizarrement. Mon visage affichait une énorme stupéfaction. Je bredouillais :

« Mais... nan mais c'est pas possible... ça voudrait dire que...

– Si tu as compris, arrête de me faire chier.

– Vous êtes le fils du maréchal Yeegar et du dieu du Pastafarisme ! » hurlais-je comme d'une évidence.

Je crois que seul l'intervention de la maréchale Tiedoll me sauva d'une mort certaine.

« N'abîme pas un de nos compagnons, Sokaro. Bien qu'il soit malade, il reste un Compatible, déclara la jeune femme.

– Pff. C'est surtout une merde.

– Eh ! Vous ne connaissez même pas votre mère !

– Je l'emmène si tu ne vois pas d'inconvénient.

– Fais ce que tu veux, j'ai plus rien à lui dire, Cloud. »

Ce fut la fin de la discussion. La maréchale Cloud me traîna ensuite dans une salle d'entraînement.

« Vous n'avez pas l'air d'un Cloud, dis-je avant qu'elle me demande quoique ce soit. Quoique, vous avez effectivement l'air d'une Cloud. »

Mon maître ne répondit pas, mais il me demanda autre chose :

« Tu te moquais de Winters, je me trompe ? Le Pastafarisme n'existe pas. »

Je m'offusquais :

« Bien sûr que si ! C'est une religion monothéiste dont la divinité est le Monstre en Spaghetti volant, né dans un pays occidental dont j'ai oublié le nom. Apparemment, c'est le dieu créateur, fait de Spaghetti sauce bolognaise, et dont le symbole est une sorte de crabe, qui est à l'origine de toute création ! Je suis une fervente croyante, et je vous défends de critiquer ma religion ! » criais-je, la colère se lisant sur mon visage.

La maréchale eût un air qui ne signifiait rien de bon.

OoOoO

« Je... ne craquerais... pas ! riais-je. Jamais !

– Abandonne. » me dit mon maître. « Tu ne sais pas dans quoi tu t'embarque. »

Je rageais. Moi, incapable de faire un exercice ! C'est un monde, ça !

« Mais ce... ces... ce _truc_ me nargue ! Je le sais !

– Effectivement, me dit la maréchale. Néanmoins, tu ne sais même pas lire. Comment veux-tu résoudre ce problème de mathématique ?

– Mais... roh, mais je m'y mettrais dès que possible ! »

Je jetais un coup d'œil rageur aux dessins qui constituaient le problème de mathématique sur lequel je peinais, et que plus tard je comprendrais : _O + 1 = 1._

Je me mis à réapprendre à lire, quand Cloud fut appelée pour une réunion au sommet. Elle sorti de la bibliothèque en ayant chargé Allen – qui passait par là, s'enfuyant de l'infirmerie sans doute – de me surveiller. Il ne put désobéir à l'ordre, et se retrouva coincé avec moi, à me servir de professeur.

Au bout de quinze minutes, cependant, après avoir vérifié que personne n'était là, je me tournais vers mon compagnon. J'hésitais, puis mes yeux se plantèrent fermement dans ceux d'Allen, interrogateur.

« Bon, je sais que tu vas me prendre pour une folle, mais qu'importe. » commençais-je. « Voilà. Je connais l'Amélia que vous cherchez, et euh... eh bien, elle m'a chargée de te délivrer un message seul à seul... »

J'avais chuchoté pour être sûre qu'une oreille indiscrète n'entende pas. Néanmoins Allen se tendit considérablement, mais il ne put crier car je plaquais une main sur sa bouche. Je m'approchais de son oreille en le tenant fermement.

« Silence ! Amélia m'a dit certaines choses, mais pour mener à bien ma mission de les transmettre, il faut impérativement que l'Ordre ne soit pas au courant. Certaines choses ne doivent pas être sues ou il y aura des morts ! Je n'étais pas au courant moi-même avant que vous m'annonciez son statut ! J'ai cependant compris ses messages codés. Et l'un de ces messages me disait de te transmettre des informations au sujet de tes questions. »

Ces deux mots furent magiques, car mon compagnon stoppa même de respirer. Je me séparais un peu de lui : L'histoire allait être longue.

OoOoO

Allen me regardait, le regard vide. Il ne savait plus quoi penser de moi. J'inspirais à fond.

« Rappelle-toi, tu ne répéteras pas ce que je t'ai dit, jusqu'à ce que je délivre aux autres le message qui leur ai adressé. C'est dangereux pour leurs vies. »

Allen acquiesça bêtement, complètement sonné. Le nom d'Amélia avait un sacré pouvoir sur la crédibilité de mes paroles, quand bien même c'étaient des conneries monumentales.

J'étais vachement perplexe là-dessus. Nan mais vraiment, cette histoire était _encore plus_ démentiel que je l'avais pensé au départ.

Allen m'avait connue dans l'Arche. Il était persuadé que j'étais un homme, un clochard doublé d'un drag-queen triplé d'un type cinglé quadruplé d'un Asperger pratiquement incapable de se battre à cause d'une hypotension.

On était aux dix-neuvième siècle, les gens. Ce mec, dans le meilleur des cas, ne ressentait qu'une profonde pitié mêlé d'un dégoût abyssal envers moi. Il le cachait très bien, mais même.

Et là, j'avais carrément l'impression de voir un autre homme. Ou plutôt, j'avais l'impression que c'était moi qui était une autre personne. Le regard d'Allen n'était plus celui qui était clairement condescendant, et auquel j'étais habituée. Non. Mon compagnon me voyait différemment, comme si j'avais été... comme autrefois. Oui, comme autrefois.

Tout simplement parce qu'Allen me considérait maintenant comme son _égal_. Quelqu'un méritant du respect.

Moi, Amélia Fangs. Une pauvre pute désœuvrée et malade, travestie et n'ayant plus rien à perdre.

On pourrait penser que ça me transporterait de joie. En vérité, j'eus peur. On pourrait me dire que je ferais ma rabat-joie, que je devrais profiter de cette occasion, mais croyez-moi, ce n'était pas le cas.

L'expression d'Allen me sembla être une grimace, une affreuse grimace qui voulait m'emporter dans les enfers où les porteurs de ces yeux respectueux étaient, sans aucun doute.

Je compris alors l'ampleur de la réputation d'Amélia. L'ampleur de _ma_ réputation.

Et là je voyais parfaitement les cons qui me hurleraient « _Profites-en !_ ». Mais non. Je savais que je ne pourrais _jamais_ me faire un trip à la maréchal Cross. Et d'ailleurs, le simple fait que des gens pouvaient penser, ne fusse qu'une seconde, que je devrais en profiter me rendait malade et me poussait à les _haïr._

Pourquoi ? Eh bien, mettez la morale de côté, comme ça on ne pourra plus rien me dire sur ma prétendue connerie. Supposons que j'étais une parfaite salope doublée d'une connasse et que je n'hésiterais pas une seule seconde à utiliser ma réputation à des fins personnelles.

 _Qu'est-ce que vous vouliez que je fasse ?_

La Congrégation, en soi, ne pourrait _rien_ m'offrir. Matériellement, je ne souhaitais _rien_. Je n'avais aucune ambition, aucune volonté de luxe, de grandeur, de pouvoir. Ça vous étonne et vous fait chier hein ?

Eh bien je vais vous dire bandes de cons. J'étais une PUTAIN de _CLOCHARDE_! J'étais _MALADE,_ physiquement comme _psychiquement_ , et _non_ , je ne parlais même _pas_ de mon Asperger.

Vous savez ce que c'était, de vivre au 19ème siècle, quand on avait ni famille, ni amis, ni même des _papiers d'identités,_ au point que vous êtes un étranger dans votre propre pays ? Avec plusieurs pathologies et problèmes physiques ? En sachant qu'il est des hommes qui n'hésitaient pas à vous violer, ou vous forcer à travailler en maison close ?

C'était _l'enfer_.

Je n'étais pas Cross, moi. Je n'y connaissais rien question nourriture et boissons de qualité, parce que moi, mes repas normaux se composaient en de l'eau des fontaines et du pain rassi devant durer _une semaine_! Je n'avais aucun désir de luxe, je dormais pratiquement tous les soirs, pratiquement à poil, même en plein hiver, avec pour couvertures la chaleur des autres clodos ! Et si je crevais de maladie, qui m'aiderait ? Et si on me kidnapperait pendant mon sommeil, qui viendrait à mon secours ? Personne. Jamais personne. Même pas les policiers. Et vous savez pourquoi ?

Tout simplement parce que j'étais _faible_.

Et ceux qui m'accusaient devraient être les premiers à le savoir.

Mes problèmes mentaux ne me permettraient pas de vivre, et ce, à jamais. Ils étaient incurables actuellement. J'oublierais éternellement les choses les plus essentielles. J'aurais éternellement besoin de soutien. Si je me révélais, que demanderais-je ? Des postes à responsabilités, moi qui oubliait parfois la différence entre un homme et une femme ? Vous me verriez maréchale, moi qui était _incapable_ de me souvenir de me nourrir tous les jours ? J'aurais droit à du luxe que j'oublierais d'exhiber ?

Et, quand inévitablement, on s'apercevrait de ces problèmes, que ferais-je ? Je ne pourrais _jamais_ cacher mes pertes de mémoires et autres problèmes. C'était une _maladie,_ pas une bénédiction. Je ne pouvais _pas_ la cacher. Sinon, presque tous les malades mentaux, sous la pression sociale, cacheraient leurs maladies, qu'est-ce que vous croyez. Ça leur garantissait un meilleur avenir que d'être jeté dans un asile, dans une époque où les maladies de ce type sont pratiquement incurables.

En plus, n'attendraient-ils pas de moi que je sois extrêmement puissante ? Je ne pouvais _même pas_ leur donner ce qu'ils voulaient en échange.

Et ça, c'était dans l'hypothèse qu'ils croient à _mon_ histoire après tous les espoirs qu'ils avaient placé en un fantôme ? Ne rêvons pas.

Si je restais inconnue dans cet endroit, sous le nom de Grégoire, sous l'identité d'un _homme_ , de par ma nature de Compatible, j'aurais du soutien. J'aurais un toit, à manger, de la sécurité, au minimum dans ma _maison_. J'aurais des gens pour m'aider dans la vie de tous les jours, parce qu'ils auraient _besoin_ de moi. Et un jour, je mourrais soit sur le champ de bataille, soit je retournerais à la vie d'avant parce que nous aurions gagné la guerre.

Personnellement, je préférais la première option. Je ne voyais aucun moyen de vivre que si quelqu'un s'occupait de moi. Et retourner dans la rue ? Pff.

Si je révélais tout, on comptera sur moi. Mais en vérité, je ne pouvais _pas_ faire ça. C'était contre mes intérêts les plus profonds. J'avais besoin d'une nounou. Étais-ce de l'égoïsme ? Non. C'était un besoin vital, car sinon j'allais finir par m'oublier moi-même, et mourir à cause de l'oubli.

C'était _ça_ , la raison de ma peur. Je voulais vivre. Je ne voulais pas retourner dans la rue. Jamais.

Sauf qu'Allen, rien qu'en entendant mon nom, revoyait déjà son jugement sur moi.

Ce fut pour ça que je lui dis :

« Allen, je suis désolée. »

 _Car ce que je venais de te dire était sans doute ma plus grosse connerie._


	8. Zhe Trio

« Enchanté, mon nom est Howard Link. Je suis chargé de vous surveiller. S'il vous plaît, veuillez accepter ce présent en gage de bon...

– Arrêtez ! Link, m'enfin ! m'offusquais-je. Je sais que vous voulez à tout pris l'sauter, mais il va falloir faire la queue derrière Kanda, Lavi, Lenalee, Cross, Lou Fa...

– … comment ? Que voulez-vous dire ?

– Bon appétit ! Fit Allen en plantant une fourchette dans le gâteau que lui présentait son surveillant avant que mes mots l'atteignent de plein fouet. »

Il eût un petit silence, puis Allen pensa que je disais probablement de la merde et ouvrit la bouche avec une seconde de retard :

« Rien, grogna t-il C'est la... nouvelle recrue, avec Chaôji. Il s'appelle Grégoire.

– Vous avez de beaux yeux, vous savez.

– Ainsi donc, c'est vous, le phénomène dont tout le monde parle. » déclara Link pendant que je battais des cils d'une manière qui se voulait aguicheuse. « Grégoire Alfreda Fangs. L'Inspecteur Malcolm C. Luberier et moi-même avons été retardés à cause d'une affaire importante... concernant celle qui porte votre nom, la fameuse Amélia. Mon supérieur pense en outre que vous pourriez être lié à cette femme d'une manière ou d'une autre. L'êtes-vous ? »

Je sentis Allen se tendre à l'extrême, alors que je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire, moqueuse.

« Bien sur que oui. J'ai son nom de famille, vous vous souvenez ?

– Oh, vous êtes là ! » s'exclama soudain une voix féminine. « Grégoire, viens, je vais te faire visiter. »

Lenalee, malgré ses blessures apparentes, me traîna dans une partie inconnue de la Congrégation, avant de me désigner une porte qui étaient semblable à des centaines d'autres dans cet endroit.

« Voilà ta chambre. C'était celle du maréchal Cross. Il va falloir faire le ménage, et comme je n'ai rien à faire, je vais t'aider. »

Elle avait l'air si déterminée ça en devenait louche. Souhaitait-elle m'aider ? En tout cas dire « non » n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir.

L'ennui, c'était que je n'aimais pas nettoyer et ranger. Il fallait que je trouve une excuse.

Malheureusement, j'oubliais ma résolution quand je _la_ vis. La _chose._

Mon uniforme. Oui, je sais, c'était terrible.

Bon, en soi ce n'était pas si important, étant donné que j'avais déjà décidé d'être exorciste. Il me fallait un uniforme. Néanmoins, quelque chose dans cet uniforme me dérangeait.

« C'est un uniforme pour homme. » constatais-je avec une tête d'ahurie.

… bon. Étant donné que j'avais décidé de ne plus être une femme, je ne me sentais pas outragée. J'avais quand même deux problèmes : La première, je devais toujours faire semblant d'être un drag-queen, donc je devais me considérer comme étant une femme alors que je ne le voulais plus. Et la seconde, la coupe du pantalon allait probablement me tuer. Les pantalons pour hommes étaient différents de ceux portés par les femmes. La découpe était généralement différente, plus serrée au niveau des hanches, car les femmes ont ces dernières plus larges du fait de leur capacité à enfanter.

« Lenalee, ce pantalon va me me tuer, fis-je, perplexe. Je ne peux pas le porter, c'est trop serré, sa coupe va limiter mes mouvements.

– Tu ne voudrais pas l'essayer avant ? Les gars de la scientifique avaient préparés un uniforme originalement pour Amélia, mais ils ont eu un problème, originalement ils pensaient suite à un malentendu que notre compagnon était un homme, du coup ils ont fait deux uniformes.

– Je peux...

– Le bas de l'autre uniforme est une jupe.

– Roh, mais je suis une femme ! »

Nous nous mîmes au travail pendant que je discutais avec l'adolescente.

« Tu sais Grégoire... » commença t-elle. « Amélia... »

OoOoO

« Fini. » déclara Lenalee. « Tu vois, ce n'était pas si dur. »

Ayant temporairement perdu l'usage de mon corps, je grognais un « oui, oui. ». J'étais allongée sur le lit, complètement crevée. La chambre était propre. Trop propre. Tellement propre que je n'en pouvais plus. J'avais trop travaillé...

Bon, ok. C'était de la mauvaise foi.

« Tu refuses toujours de porter l'uniforme ?

– Oui. » grognais-je. « Je voudrais tellement une mini-jupe, faut dire. Ou un pantalon comme celui de Miro... Miri... Miran... da, je crois. »

Je me redressais en me massant la tête. Il eût un silence.

« … Grégroire... dit-moi, pourquoi fais-tu l'idiot ? me demanda Lenalee. Tu... »

L'adolescente se tu en voyant mon air coi.

« Laisse-tomber, murmura-t-elle.

– Qu'y a-t-il encore ? grognais-je, agacée.

– Le maréchal Cross nous avait prévenus. Tu ne lui parlais pas, pourtant tu sembles être incroyablement bavard... est-ce que... tout ça... tu es...

– Ta gueule. » la coupais-je sèchement, furibonde.

 _Moment de flottement._

Lenalee fronça les sourcils. Quant à moi, j'essayais de me contrôler.

« Kanda t'attend dans la salle d'entraînement. » déclara mon interlocutrice d'un air résigné. « Grégoire, je dois te quitter maintenant, j'ai une course à faire. Je dois aller voir Hevlaska. »

Et la jeune fille sortie de ma chambre.

Je restais dans ma chambre, l'air blasé malgré une furieuse envie de tuer quelqu'un. J'attendis quelques minutes avant de sortir à mon tour et de me diriger en salle d'entraînement.

Toutefois, un détail en chemin attira mon attention, et je me stoppais net.

« Non d'une... ! Nan mais là on me prend vraiment pour un âne ! »

Un quart d'heure plus tard, un étrange trio composé de Cross, d'Allen et de moi-même s'était formé et nous nous dirigions en courant à la section scientifique. Poursuivis par les larbins de Cross et Link mais ça c'était dérisoire.

« Attend que je reformule. » fis-je à Allen dont je tenais fermement le bras. « J'ai vu le Cœur déguisé en mammouth et je vous ai prévenu. »

 _Silence._

« Il veut dire qu'il a vu un Noé. » grogna Cross. « J'ai eu droit à ses métaphores dans l'arche. » ajouta-t-il quand l'adolescent le regarda bizarrement.

L'œil d'Allen s'activa à ce moment-là.

« Tu vois ! » pouffais-je, me moquant du maudit. « Je t'avais bien dit qu'il y aurait une attaque de zombie volant. »

Allen eût l'air blasé.

« Bien sûr. Les Akumas sont des zombies volants. » lâcha-t-il.

J'haussais les épaules.

« Je me demande d'ailleurs pourquoi tu n'utilises pas l'Arche pour aller plus vite. Y'aurait moins de mort... »

J'entendis pour réponse les pas de ceux qui nous courraient après.


	9. Grégoire, c'est ton moment

« Je ne le crois pas ! s'exclama Allen. Comment ont-ils pu... ? »

Cross semblait tout aussi surpris. Eh ! Doutiez-vous de mes capacités ?

La situation prend soudain un air sérieux, et mes deux compagnons se mirent à sprinter. En effet, la salle de l'Oeuf n'était guère plus qu'à quelques dizaines de mètres. Nous apercevions une sorte de... porte ? mur géant ? Qui montait, bouchant peu à peu l'entrée.

Comprenant bien la situation, je décidais de courir à mon maximum, et de ce fait, je traçais sans problème les deux autres.

J'entendis un coup de feu. Le bruit fut insupportable, mais j'étais habituée à ce que le maréchal Cross tire sans prévenir. La balle passa devant moi et heurta le mur, au contact duquel elle se détruisit. Le souffle manque de me projeter en arrière, mais je tins bon et parvins _in extremis_ de sauter par dessus.

Malheureusement, je suppose qu'elle était trop haute quand les deux autres arrivèrent, car je me retrouvais seule face à un paquet d'Akuma d'assez haut niveau, plus les Noé.

Oui.

 _Les Noés._

Y'en avait deux, un homme et une femme, à quelques mètres devant moi.

Quoi, j'ai dit quelque chose de bizarre ?

Bref. Le mec je crois je le connais, il s'appelle Sheryl.

Du coin de l'œil, je vérifiais l'état des scientifiques, pour les découvrir avec stupeur alignés, les bras tendus comme s'ils voulaient imiter Jésus sur sa croix. Ils étaient tous au centre de la gigantesque pièce. Derrière cette armée rangée comme des soldats, se tenait l'Oeuf.

« Bonjour les gens ! », riais-je en agitant promptement la main.

Il eût un silence. Pas sûre que ce soit la faute des Noé sur ce coup-là.

« Bonjour, Amélia. », déclara le Noé.

Bien qu'il fut inutile de nier, je me préparais mentalement. Heureusement que je savais que ce genre de situation arriverait car je n'aurais eu aucune excuse à sortir.

« C'est Grégoire !, protestais-je feignant l'outrage malgré le stress qui commençait à monter. En garde, vil manant ! »

Pour la première fois, j'utilisais le pouvoir de mon arme, merci Lavi pour les explications qui m'étaient partiellement sortis de la tête. Mon bôken ne changeait pas d'un iota, si ce n'est qu'un dessin d'oiseau se forme au début de la lame.

... je vous l'accorde, présenté comme ceci j'avais un pouvoir nul à chier.

Je me suis mise à courir. Les choses allaient soudainement plus lentement autour de moi. En fait, j'étais simplement plus rapide.

Sheryl et la Noé-dont-j'avais-oublié-le-nom-si-je-ne-l'avais-jamais-su, appelons-là Bobette, grimpèrent sur des Akumas et s'enfuient.

Quels lâches ! Leurs sbires allaient goûter à mon épée !

Chose dite, chose faite : Je transperçais mes ennemis, qui venaient en masse sur moi. De l'extérieur, ce devait être assez impressionnant, car je le faisais à vitesse proprement inhumaine, le tout littéralement saupoudré d'un spectacle de voltige où je me servais des Akumas pour atteindre de la hauteur et mes deux cibles.

Le tout dans la plus grande des inconscience, hein. Nan parce qu'on allait pas se mentir : Une autre personne se serait fait tuée, mais comme j'ai ma chance absolue.

Néanmoins, je en pouvait nier que battre des... serait-ce des Akumas de niveau... 2, 3 ? en relevait pas de la chance pure. En effet, sous mes airs de faiblarde, j'étais parfaitement capable de démonter un niveau 3, mwahahahahahaha ! Et tout ceci grâce à mon entrainement qui devait être la seule chose qui comptait pout moi. J'avais bien grandi !

… enfin c'était relatif, contre Cross, je ne valais pas un clou.

Retour au combat s'il vous plait, j'allais déprimer là.

Il fallait me rendre à l'évidence, je ne pourrais pas tuer tout le monde sur le chemin. Je décidais donc de jouer le tout pour le tout.

« Nous allons jouer à un jeu, Noé !, m'exclamais-je.

— Tu prend trop de plaisir à cela. Je comprend., déclare Sheryl d'un air condescendant et faussement compréhensif. »

J'ai l'air du grand méchant maintenant ! Mais bref, je l'ignore, souriant comme si les deux personnes en face de moi étaient du gibier.

« Je gagne : L'un de vous perdra ton bras. Vous gagnez : Je perdrais ma vie. Deal ?

— C'est bien pour moi. Mais tu n'y arriveras pas. », sourit le Noé.

Vraiment ?

« Perdu ! », riais-je comme une démente.

Je disparu de la vue de l'ennemi, pour réapparaître au-dessus de sa pomme.

Et là ce fut le silence.

Car le bras gauche de Sheryl, celui avec lequel il allait m'immobiliser, fut séparé de son corps.

Au prix de centaines de capacités spéciales que je me pris un peu partout.

J'entendis le Noé murmurer...

« ... quoi... ? »

Pour toute réponse, je sombrais dans l'inconscience, assommée par hypotension et les aptitudes des Akumas.

OoOoO

Quand je me réveillais, j'étais dans l'Arche ennemie. Dans le passage qui relie l'Arche et la Congrégation, tout du moins. Je manquais d'air, j'étais dans une sorte de liquide...

L'Oeuf était devant moi. Je voyais Bobette... nageait-elle vers moi ? Elle avait l'air stupéfaite en plus...

Et je compris la situation : J'allais me faire tuer !

 _JAMAIS !_

Je me mis en position de combat lorsque je failli me faire embrocher par la tête de l'Oeuf qui remontait à toute vitesse. Saisissant l'occasion pour faire rager Lulubelle, je voulu m'exclamer :

« Activation niveau 2. Et hop, bye bye l'Oeuf ! »

Et je bu la tasse mais qu'importait. Je voyais que Bobette transformait son bras en de très longues griffes et aller m'attaquer avec. Je voyais le bout de l'Arche, celui qui me disait que si j'allais de ce côté, les Noé me transformeraient en bouillie.

Après quelques secondes, je réussi à trancher l'Oeuf en deux.

Il explosa, et son souffle me projeta loin... loin...

Ma tête émergea. Je pris une grande bouffée d'air, surprise que je sois sèche.

« Je suis de retour ! », hurlais-je finalement, les yeux fermés.

Silence. J'ouvre les yeux tout en tentant de grimper à la rambarde.

La salle me regardait, scotché par quelque chose dont j'ignorais tout.

« Quoi, je suis sensée être morte ? Mais non voyons ! Il y a une explication logique m'enfin ! »

Des fils me saisissent le corps : La cape d'Allen. Elle me tirait vers le haut, sans doute pour m'aider mais la surprise me fit crier.

« Allen, t'es malade ! »

L'adolescent me lâcha et je tombais par-dessus l'Arche et des escaliers menant originalement à l'Oeuf.

« Goujat va !

— C'est l'hôpital qui se fou de la charité. », me répondit-il.

Je grognais à ses pieds. Je me levais en silence.

Allen me regardait bizarrement.

« La bataille est finie. », m'informa t-il.

... ah. Wait.

 _QUOI ?_

« Mais c'est la honte !, m'exclamais-je. Je croyais qu'il ne fallait pas que l'usine à Akuma tombe entre de mauvaises mains, mais en fait vous vous en foutez, je l'ai détruit pour rien ! J'ai donc été inutile ! Trancher le bras d'un Noé ne peut même pas être un exploit, tout le monde sait qu'ils repoussent !

— Nous t'avons cru mort surtout, et..., commence Allen, l'air passablement énervé, avant que mes mots ne l'atteigne. ... tu as... fait _quoi_? »

Je le regardais aussi ahurie que lui : Roh, j'ai encore manqué un épisode !

« Ben ouais. », bredouillais-je.

Allen ouvrit la bouche. La referma. La rouvrit.

Et son œil gauche devint noir, sur lequel une sorte de visière apparu.

C'était stylé.

« Il reste un Akuma., m'annonça t-il.

— Ils ne sont pas sensés être tous morts ? », demandais-je en avisant les cadavres dans la salle.

J'entendis un hurlement. Ah ben non alors.

« Johnny ! », s'exclama Allen en se mettant à courir.

Je me mis à courir, mais je m'aperçus bien vite que les efforts physique, ben c'était plus pour moi désolée.

Je me retrouvais donc rapidement seule.


	10. L'inutilité Grégoirienne

_Un an avant l'attaque de l'Oeuf._

Il pleuvait des cordes ce jour-là, rendant ma visibilité moindre. L'air froid de l'automne, combinée à l'eau me promettait un bon rhume, et semblait alourdir le désespoir que je ressentais déjà, au milieu de cette forêt où j'étais. J'espérais vaguement que le sentier boueux sur lequel mes chaussures de sports s'enfonçaient était le même que j'avais emprunté pour aller ici, dans le sens inverse. Au fond, je m'en moquais un peu. J'avais mis mon cerveau en veille, et seul mon instinct de survie me faisait marcher. J'expérimentais ce qu'on appelle le désespoir ; j'étais à peine consciente de ce qui m'entourait. Seuls le froid mordant, le poids de l'homme évanoui sur mon dos et l'eau glacée qui ruissellait et nettoyait mon corps et mes vêtements du sang qui les avais souillés me maintenait sur terre.

La personne sur mon dos était un vieil homme d'église, un de ces exorcistes de la Congrégation de l'Ombre. Il était en vie, comme son souffle l'attestait, mais le fait qu'il soit inconscient m'inquiétais.

Notamment à cause du fait que si un Akuma attaquait maintenant, peu importe son niveau, nous étions d'ores et déjà morts.

« Comment vous appellez-vous ?, demandais-je. Moi c'est Amélia.

— … je suis... le maréchal Yeegar... »

OoOoO

 _Période actuelle._

Quand j'y pense, je ne vous ai pas décrit la salle de l'Oeuf une fois sortie de l'Arche. Les cadavres de nos ennemis jonchaient le sol, et je doutais les avoir tous tués. Mais surtout, on voyait des scientifiques et aide-soignantes s'affairer avec les blessés dans le labyrinthe que formaient les corps des Akumas.

Certains, d'ailleurs, n'avaient même pas entendu le cri de Johnny.

C'était le cas par exemple de l'infirmière en chef, qui m'attrappa et m'emmena sous une sorte de forêt ayant étrangement élu résidence dans la salle. Devant mes yeux ébahis et mes pieds qui traînaient pour continuer de la contempler — oui je ne m'inquiétais pas pour Johnny, de toute manière il devait être sauf —, l'infirmière soupira :

« C'est l'Innocence du maréchal Tiedol ! Venez ! »

Une fois entre les mains des infirmiers, on me perfusa du glucose : j'étais plus ou moins intacte, mais il fallait ma dose de sucre pour remonter ma tension.

Pendant que les soigneurs s'affairaient, je plantais mon regard dans ceux des scientifiques présents lors de mon entrée fracassante.

De manière insistante.

Très insistante.

Pourquoi ? Eh bien parce qu'ils me regardaient bizarrement, et je ne savais pas pourquoi.

Finalement, un visage familier vient me voir : La maréchale Cloud. Elle avait un air tellement grave que je me demandais si elle n'avait pas découvert mon identité.

« Bon travail. », me dit-elle simplement.

Je l'ai regardé. Elle m'a regardé.

Elle avait l'air de me respecter. Dans mon monde, cela ne signifiait rien de bon !

« Bon. Vous me dites ce qui se passe ou genre... », couinais-je, apeurée.

J'avais presque les larmes aux yeux. S'ils avaient découvert mon identitée, qu'allais-je devenir ?

« Tu ne le sais pas ?, s'étonna un scientifique blond. Tu... »

Je me levais d'un bond, causant quelques vertiges.

« Je suis... », commença une monstruosité.

En effet, une espèce de statue entièrement composée de cachet d'aspirine et peinturluré par un enfant de 5 ans venait d'apparaître. Avec des ailes.

« UN PÉGASE ! », beuglais-je.

Mes cordes vocales font se tourner tout le monde qui apperçoit le... niveau... 4, si j'en juge par le chiffre sur son ventre.

Oh, alors c'est le niveau au-dessus du trois !

« Youhou ! Saloperie de mes deux ! », chantonnais-je.

Le niveau 4, appellons-le... le 4ème ! Il se retourna, au moment où Allen lui trancha la tête.

Rectification : Il TENTA de lui trancher la tête. Ils se combattirent, je sortis de la forêt et couru ! J'arrivais Allen, j'allais te sauver !

Et j'heurtais Cross qui passait par là au passage. Ce qui fait que ma perfusion, arrachée à moitiée quand je m'étais mise à courir, fini par terre. Mon sang tacha le vêtement de l'enflure, en bonus.

Le choc m'avait coupé la respiration et rendue groggy, mais je pu largement entendre l'épouvantable bruit sortant de la bouche du 4ème. Un bruit si fort qu'il frôlait les ultra-sons.

Le son s'arrêta, mais je ressentis encore les effets de ce son si abominable que...

« Oh, c'est toi que mon maître m'a ordonné de tuer. », fit une voix fluette.

Juste à côté de moi.

Je tournais la tête... tentais de bouger... l'Akuma se prépara.

Il allait me tuer d'un coup.

Et... mon combat avec _lui_ me revint en tête.

 _Je ne devais pas perdre. Perdre signifiait mourir._

Dans mes derniers moments, qui me semblèrent au ralenti, je souris. Un sourire sadique, malsain, merveilleux...

« J'déconne, saloperie. Je peux bouger. »

A une vitesse stupéfiante, j'évitais le coup de mon adversaire. Face à son incompréhension, je me suis mise à rire.

« Ramène-toi. »

 _Rien n'est acquis._

Je tournais les talons. Et je me mis à courir comme une dératée vers la sortie.

Je fus la première étonnée de mes capacitées physique : Il y a quelques minutes, j'étais morte. Je puisais sans doute mon énergie dans l'Innocence... ou alors dans ma détermination.

L'Akuma me suivait.

Grâce à la vitesse de mon Innocence, je parvins à maintenir une certaine distance.

Après un temps, je vis une rambarde. Vous savez, celle qui donne sur un trou allant jusque dans les profondeurs de la Congrégation.

Comme l'autre allait me rattrapper, ben j'avais eu une idée.

Avec la rambarde.

Si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

Oui. N'essayez pas de m'en empêcher.

Je sprintais donc, et je sautais.

Au moment où j'entendis Lenalee venir en volant d'en bas, avant de la voir m'attrapper et éviter le coup mortel du 4ème.

Surprise, je la regardais. Elle déclara :

« Je te couvre, Grégoire. Après notre première dispute, je suis allée me syncroniser avec Hevlaska. Je t'expliquerais plus tard, pour l'instant, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Ah bon ? Si tôt ?

« Ben je sais pas. Cet Akuma de niveau 4 est sorti de nul part et... »

Je fus interrompue par le bruit d'un coup de feu. Je tournais la tête, pour voir l'Akuma se battre avec Cross.

A mais c'est pour ça que j'ai pu en placer une !

« Je ne peux pas me battre, je n'ai pas d'arme longue portée... », grinçais-je.

 _A moins que..._

En me servant de Lenalee comme tremplin, je me projetais en l'air. Les lois de la gravité firent le reste.

« Youhou ! », m'écriais-je, en chûte libre.

Le 4ème se désintéressa de Cross une fraction de seconde.

Fraction de seconde qui lui fut presque fatale : L'enflure tira une balle qui détruisit le bras gauche de l'Akuma. Au même moment où il parait mon propre coup et m'envoyait valser avec une pichnette.

Quand je revins à moi après quelques secondes d'absence car emplâtrée contre le mur, j'entendis :

« J'aurais dû vous tuer. »

Moi aussi. On n'avait pas tout ce qu'on voulait.

Je vérifiais l'état de mes membres : Impossible de les bouger, ils étaient en trop mauvais états.

Je décidais donc d'attendre, étant paralysée par la douleur, entre autre. Je voyais d'autres exorcistes arriver, mais personne en semblait s'appercevoir de mon état, à part l'Akuma, qui me pensait vraisembablement morte à cause de mon inertie.

A moitiée dans les vappes, je ne pu observer le 4ème. Il me fallu quelques temps pour reprendre mes esprits, et quand ce fut le cas, on m'avait mise sur un brancard.

Et j'avais changé de place, aussi. A vue de nez on me dirigeait vers l'infirmerie.

Haha. Nope. Je la connaissais trop.

Je me redressais avec le peu de force que j'avais, surprenant les brancardiers qui me lâchèrent.

Je tombais sur le carrelage. Je pissais le sang de partout, c'était horrible.

Il y a un blanc, avant que qu'un médecin ne se précipita sur moi.

Entre de bonne mains, je m'arrangeais pour qu'il n'enlève pas mon haut totalement, utilisant la réputation de Grégoire. Et quelques temps plus tard, j'étais recouverte de bandage, on m'a mise sur un lit avec comme mot d'ordre : Dormir.

Malheureusement, j'étais à côté d'un scientifique moulin à parole. Son nom est Tap, il me faisait un bilan des morts et des blessés de la Congrégation : Et je dois dire que j'étais, avec Allen, dans le plus mauvais état. Tout le monde était _vivant_ , sinon.

C'était déprimant, franchement. Bon, pas que le fait qu'il n'y ait que des blessures légères.

En fait, c'est surtout mon rôle qui me rendait malade. Dans toute cette histoire, je n'avais joué aucun rôle déterminant.

Actuellement, au cas où vous en l'auriez pas compris, l'Akuma de niveau 4 devait avoir été détruit. On devait se situer quelques heures après toute la bataille. Et mon seul moment de gloire avait été lorsque j'avais tranché le bras de Sheryl. Pour ce que ceci vallait, franchement. En quoi avais-je aidé la Congrégation ? Mon action n'avait même pas sauvé des vies, il aurait été probable que tout le monde s'en sorte sans mon intervention directe. Pire : à cause de Sheryl, j'avais dû mettre pas mal de monde en danger.

C'était lamentable, de mon point de vue. Mais bon, il fallait se réjouir.

« Tap, au fait, tu peux m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé ?, demandais-je. J'ai été dans l'Arche à un moment donné, j'ai loupé un épisode.

— Eh bien... après que tu sois arrivé, Grégoire, on a tous un peu flippé, on pensait que tu allais mourir. On a pas vraiment entendu les conversations que tu a eu avec les Noé, à cause des explosions. »

Ils croyaient toujours que j'étais Grégoire, du coup ?

« A part bien sûr quand tu ne combattais pas, même si nous étions trop loin pour tout comprendre. Quand tu as tranché le bras du Noé, nous avons cru que tu étais mort. Allen et les maréchaux sont arrivés à ce moment-là. Ils nous ont sauvés. »

Je grogne beaucoup ces derniers temps.

« Et pour l'Akuma ?

— Il est mort après s'en être pris au Grand Intendant. A cause de lui, nous étions tous persuadés de ta mort, nous t'amenions même directement au crématorium... mais tu semble en forme.

— Ma machoire est, avec mon cerveau, la seule chose intacte. Me redresser m'a pris mes dernière forces, je suis paralysée. Par contre, je remarque que je meurs souvent même. »

J'entendis un gémissement.

« Toi aussi ?, soupira Allen, à ma droite. Je peux plus bouger...

— Haha. Bon. Je vais essayer de dormir. Bonne nuit ! »

Je fermais les yeux, et me laissais aller.

Trois heures plus tard, Allen et Tap dormaient tandis que j'étais toujours éveillée.

 _Je hais ma vie._


	11. Concupiscence

Les amis, l'heure était grave.

En effet, mon Dieu tout puissant, a.k.a le monstre Spaghetti volant, venait me parler. Il venait de me parler au travers de mes rêves, dans lequel je l'imaginais faire une orgie avec quelques prêtres catholiques. Là, je venais de me réveiller, et, fort de son enseignement, j'appliquais sa parole : _fuir._

Je me levais discrètement de ma chambre de la branche asiatique de la Congreg', pour atteindre la porte que j'ouvris. Jetant un coup d'oeil à l'extérieur, je m'assurais que personne n'était là. J'étais sur mes gardes. Ce n'était pas la première fois que je m'enfuyais pour rejoindre la citadelle.

En effet, cela faisait un mois que la Congrégation avait été attaquée, et jusqu'à ce jour, personne n'avait encore découvert que j'étais une femme. D'ailleurs, avec le temps cela avait empiré, notamment grâce à mon jeu d'acteur du tonnerre.

De fait, je fus transférée dans la branche asiatique pour des raisons médicales. En effet, les membres de la Congrégation espéraient me "guérir" de mon Asperger. C'était pas gagné, étant donné que ce n'était pas une maladie. Là-bas, on s'occupait de moi comme un enfant de deux ans. Et si d'habitude cela ne m'aurait pas gênée, là c'était archi-chiant car les médecins me disaient que je serais bien plus forte si je m'occupais de mon corps correctement.

Je marchais à pas de loup vers l'Arche. Il était tôt, et j'espérais pouvoir assommer les gardes fatigués par le manque de sommeil.

Et aussi échapper à Kiredori.

Oui, Kiredori.

Moi aussi, jamais je n'aurais cru qu'un Corbeau aurait été nommé pour me servir de nounou durant les combats. Le rôle de Kiredori était de s'occuper de moi, comme je l'avais voulu. Elle me rappellait de me nourrir, de dormir, de vivre sainement... et, point négatif, elle m'empêchait de m'entraîner toute la journée sans interruption.

...

Je n'admettrais jamais que grâce à elle j'avais fait des progrès, donc n'essayez même pas de me convaincre.

Bref.

Pendant ce mois, je pris énormément de masse, moi qui d'habitude était un squelette, je devins un gros tas de muscle selon mes standards (parce qu'il est clair que si vous me compariez à Lenalee, je ferais pas le poids. En effet, bien qu'elle soit gringalette, je l'étais bien plus qu'elle au début). Néanmoins, cette soudaine prise de masse me rendit plus "homme" aux yeux de mes camarades. Bon, j'étais passée de "squelette" à "ok c'est peut-être humain", mais pour tout le monde, j'allais continuer et devenir Schwarzeneger. Ce qui, osons l'avouer, me plaisait énormément.

(Je ne savais pas que pour une femme c'était impossible).

Je jetais un coup d'oeil à l'unique garde posté devant l'Arche, visiblement aux aguets. Ok, il s'attend à ma visite. Planquée derrière un mur, je sors délicatement mon bôkken, active le second niveau de mon Innocence puis...

« Revenez immédiatement dans votre chambre, Fangs, ou je vous garantis que vous le regretterez », souffla une voix juste à côté de mon oreille.

Je poussais un hurlement à réveiller les morts et bondit littéralement hors de ma cachette. Kiredori resta immobile, l'air sévère, pendant que je la regardais, complètement statufiée.

« Pour la dernière fois, vous ne retournerez pas au Q.G avant la fin du déménagement ! », grogna mon chien de garde.

Je fronçais les soucils et m'apprêtais à gueuler le contraire, quand le garde de tout à l'heure demanda ce qu'il se passait. Il s'approcha de nous, jusqu'à ce que, arrivé à notre niveau, je lui fauchais les jambes avec mon épée en bois.

Avant de fuir, bien entendu. Je savais pertinemment que combattre Kiredori équivalait à une défaite cuisante.

Néanmoins, à la course, personne ne me battait, niark. Je traçais ma nounou en quelques secondes et hop, j'étais dans l'Arche, direction la citadelle, les hurlements de Kiredori en fond.

Wait.

La citadelle, c'était quelle porte déjà... ?

...

Bon ben, on allait toute les faire !

OoOoO

 _10 heures plus tard._

Le mot épuisement...était bien trop... comment dire... ? C'était un putain d'euphémisme comparé à ce que je ressentais. En effet, la dernière porte de TOUTE l'Arche que j'ai ouverte menait à la citadelle.

En sachant que je les ait toutes faites, c'était abusé.

D'ailleurs elle était juste en face de la porte menant à la branche asiatique. Enfin je crois.

Une fois dans l'antre du Q.G, loin de la salle de l'Arche, dans un endroit inconnu et mystérieux, je me mis à chercher... wait, pourquoi j'étais venue déjà ?

... ah non ne me dites pas que j'étais venue ici pour rien.

Ah moins que... raaaaaaaaaaah, réfléchis, réfléchis !

« Gré... Grégoire ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites dans la salle d'entrainement ? », fit une voix à ma gauche.

C'était un mec aux cheveux blancs, en train de faire des pompes, qui me posa la question.

Je clignais des yeux trois fois. Et j'eus envie de faire une blague à Allen.

« Euh... bonjour ? Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ? »

Mon interlocuteur resta silencieux un long moment, avant d'ouvrir la bouche : mais trop tard, je venais de me rappeller pourquoi je voulais absolument rejoindre la citadelle.

« EURÊKA ! C'est à cause de l'abruti-dont-j'ai-oublié-le-nom ! », beuglais-je.

Oui parce que je me souviens encore de certains exorcistes. Notamment d'Allen. Surtout d'Allen en fait. Et de Cloud. Mais sinon le reste...

Pourquoi ces deux-là en particulier ?

Parce qu'en fait, déjà, avec mon ami aux cheveux blancs, j'ai été clouée au lit après l'attaque du niveau 4 pendant plusieurs semaines. Et que je devais utiliser mille stratagèmes pour que les infirmières ne voient pas mon haut. Même si fatalement, cela arriva.

...

Mais au lieu de me faire la moindre remarque, l'infirmière en chef m'avait diagnostiqué une certaine maladie provoquant un développement anormal des seins.

...

Dans mon ancienne vie, j'aurais été vexée.

Mais en fait, la raison pour laquelle j'avais eu droit à ce traitement tenait en deux points : primo, au naturel, j'étais une planche à pain. Fière de l'être, certes, mais une planche à pain.

Secondo, j'étais, à l'époque, un squelette. Nan mais vraiment. J'vous dit pas de la merde, c'est genre, la vérité. Ma malnutrition, plus le fait d'être ectomorphe (vous savez, c'est ceux qui mangent beaucoup sans prendre un gramme...) avait eu pour effet me transformer en une chose dangereusement maigre... et mes seins n'avaient pas été épargnés.

Et c'est d'ailleurs pour cela que les infirmières me firent cinquante mille perfusions de glucose et autres produits nutritif. J'avais des carences en à peu près tout, et le fait que je sois vivante semblait à la fois impressionner et à la fois rendre furax mon docteur.

Mais bref.

Pour en revenir à ce que je disais, ma vie en temps que patiente fut... ennuyeuse. Toutefois, le fait d'être à côté d'Allen - Tap ayant, fort heureusement, récupéré bien plus vite que nous - me permit de découvrir un peu plus de sa personnalité. Bon, je ne dis pas qu'on est devenu du jour au lendemain super-potes. Haha, nope. Il s'agit d'Allen.

Néanmoins, il tua habilement mon ennui et nous tissâmes une amitié certaine, malgré l'épisode de la bibliothèque.

Quant à Cloud... aaaaaah. Elle aussi était là.

MALHEUREUSEMENT.

Oui. Cette femme était un démon. Elle irait bien avec Cross d'ailleurs.

Comment ? Pourquoi ?

ELLE ME FAISAIT RÉVISER DES PROBLÈMES DE MARHÉRATIQUE !

...

Attendez, ça s'écrit comme ça ?

...

Bref. Je galérais toujours autant. Sur les autres matières, j'étais une catastrophe. Pire que moi cela n'existait pas. Bouhouhou.

Seul point positif : Allen m'apparaissait comme une libération. S'il n'était pas si jeune, je serais tombée amoureuse de lui.

Wait. J'avais quel âge déjà ?

...

Bon, qu'importe. Pour moi, Allen = friendzone.

D'ailleurs il me regardait d'un air bizarre. Avant de soupirer.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait encore ?

\- Je veux lancer un défi à Kanda. Je veux le battre sur son propre terrain ! »

Mon interlocuteur me regarda d'un air blasé. Cela ne semblait même pas l'étonner.

« Il est derrière moi, c'est ça ?

\- Pas du tout. »

Je soupirais... avant de me rapprocher d'Allen... qui du coup recula... et BAM ! Je lui fis un câlin.

« Mec, tu m'as tellement manqué. J't'aime trop. »

On dirait une phrase sortie d'un roman homosexuel à l'eau de rose.

...

Je crois que c'est pour cela qu'Allen essaya de me dégager le plus rapidement possible. Quant il y parvint malheureusement, tout le monde nous regardait avec des yeux médusés. Oui parce que nous n'étions pas seuls dans la salle de... de quoi déjà ?

Je ne pu m'empêcher de donner un bisou sur la joue d'Allen, ce qui eut pour effet qu'il activa son Innocence et me dégagea avec.

Je lui fis un grands sourire pendant que la foule éclatait de rire.

Je prédis que dans quelques heures, les commérages iront de bon train. Genre, dans un titre de journal, cela donnerait ceci : "Allen et Grégoire, histoire tragique de deux amoureux.".

Bah quoi ? Les rumeurs et journaux disaient rarement la vérité !

Je m'eclipsais en envoyant de gros bisous à mon ami sous la foule morte de rire et je sortis de la salle. Ok, direction ma chambre !

D'ailleurs en passant je vis Lenalee, qui ne me reconnu pas.

A moins que ce ne soit Komui.

« Eh ! Euh... T'es partant pour un combat d'entrainement ? »

Le type ou la meuf aux cheveux longs observa mon bôkken pendant que je reluquais sa propre lame, louchant légèrement sur ses fesses, aussi. Bordel, cette personne était dans mes goûts !

« Je n'ai pas le temps pour ces conneries », déclara le mec que je défiais.

Perso, je l'écoutais à peine, je bavais littéralement sur son fondement. C'était d'ailleurs perturbant, mais je le reconnu grâce à ça. Et j'eus envie de me frapper pour ne pas avoir observé plus longuement son postérieur quand j'en avais eu l'occasion : bordel, je l'avais pourtant vu nu, pourquoi je ne le remarquais que MAINTENANT ?!

Bref. Kanda se contenta donc de m'ignorer et moi j'évitais une correction de sa part.

Oui parce qu'en fait mon but depuis un mois était le suivant : le battre, niark niark !

Un peu déçue, j'eu cependant tôt fait d'enfouir mon sentiment, car je devais réfléchir à un plan pour que, lorsque Kiredori m'attraperait, elle ne me casserait pas en deux. Et aussi pour que l'autre abruti me combatte.

Par la suite, je croisais Chaôji. Et nous discutâmes, en personnes civilisées. Ce mec parla avec enthousiasme du déménagement. Ah mais c'est pour cela que Kanda m'avait ignorée, il devait aider !

... enfin, je crois.

Laisse tomber la réflexion, Amélia.

Je finis par rejoindre ma chambre, les pieds en feu. J'avais trop courru bordel de merde ! M'en voulez pas !

Une fois dans mon lit, je sombrais rapidement dans le sommeil... et rêvait que Cross me violait. Brr. Mon pire cauchemar.

Dans un même temps, je vis une petite fille. Un fantôme, sur lequel l'Ordre avait fait des expériences, qui me fit boire une potion signé Komui. Étrange.

Bon, comme vous vous en doutez, je repris les droits sur mon corps quelques jours plus tard. Premièrement, quand je fus consciente, mon premier réflexe, avant d'ouvrir les yeux, fut de me rappeller ce qui s'était passé. Trou noir. En plus, je n'étais pas allongée comme j'aurais pu le supposer, mais debout. Y'avait aussi le fait que mes pieds ne touchaient pas terre.

 _Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette merde encore ?_

Oui, j'étais perdue, du coup j'ouvris les yeux, découvrant avec stupeur que j'étais à présent dans la cafétéria. En face de moi, des exo... des exa... bref les mecs et meufs qui combattent avec une Innocence, réunis au grand complet - je crois, pour une étrange raison, je ne voyais pas très bien -, et en position d'attaque contre une chose derrière mon humble personne. Sans doute le malotru qui me soulevait par les aisselles.

Il eut un grand silence, pendant lequel je ne me sentis pas bien. Mais genre, vraiment pas bien. Je me sentis soudainement nauséreuse, faible, et les points noirs habituellement causés par mon hypotension recouvrirent presque tout mon oeil droit. Mon oeil gauche s'en tirait à peine avec son flanc droit couverts de tâches, et il fallu que je me relie à mon sens du toucher pour découvrir ce qui n'allait pas.

Mon corps était douloureux. Atrocement douloureux. Comme si on l'avait entaillé de toute part. Je sentais même mon précieux liquide couler au travers de mes plaies. J'en étais recouverte. Mais qu'est-ce que... que s'était-il passé... ?

« ÇA FAIT MAL, BORDEL ! » me plaignis-je, bien que j'eus l'impression sur le coup que ma mâchoire allait exploser.

L'étreinte se ressera. Il eut de nouveau un silence.

« Tu es redevenu toi-même ? » grogna une voix au-dessus de moi.

Pour toute réponse, je vomis sur le sol. Je ne me sentais pas bien... à l'aide... j'avais mal à la tête... au secours...

Les bras me lâchèrent brusquement, et je tombais comme une masse sur mon propre vomi, dont je sentais qu'une nouvelle salve arriverait bientôt. Mon corps irradiait de souffrance à cause de la chûte. Je n'osais même plus parler, cela m'avait fait trop mal. Je ne voyais plus rien. Complètement aveugle, je fermais les yeux et attendit que cela passe.

Néanmoins, on se précipita sur moi et je dû lutter pour rester éveillée. Il ne fallait pas qu'on me déshabille... néanmoins, au bout de quelques minutes de lutte acharnée, la voix de l'infirmière en chef me souffla dans l'oreille :

« Amélia... laissez-vous faire... »

Pour toute réponse, je tournais de l'oeil.

OoOoO

 _Nouveau Q.G de la Congrégation de l'Ombre._

Luberier me regardait avec un dégoût non-dissimulé, pendant que je bouffais son délicieux fraisier. A ses côtés, Kiredori et un autre type me fusillaient du regard.

« Quel appétit. Pour quelqu'un qui vient à peine de se remettre de deux mois de soins intensif », fit l'Inspecteur Général avec un sourire faux.

Quand j'eus fini la dernière part du gâteau, je posais, la bouche pleine, une question. Ce qui eût pour effet de casser tout le sérieux de ma phrase. En effet, je postillonais beaucoup trop :

« Depuis quand le savez-vous... ? Que je suis Amélia, je veux dire. »

Luberier, qui évitait de regarder la table sur laquelle je mangeais, allongée sur un lit d'hôpital, me répondit avec cynisme.

« Depuis le début, voyons. »

Ah, ben merde alors.

« Et qu'est-ce qui vous a empêché de me balancer ? J'imagine que tout le monde n'est pas au courant. »

Oui parce que bon c'est assez clair.

Il eut un moment de silence, pendant lequel l'Inspecteur Général me regarda droit dans les yeux, d'un air si sérieux que je failli avoir un rire nerveux, malvenu dans ces conditions. J'en profitais pour avaler mon gâteau.

« Vous êtes une héroine, Amélia. Vos actions passées ont de nombreuses fois sauvés la vie des exorcistes et des traqueurs... sans compter les cuisantes défaites que avez infligées aux Noés. »

Il fit une pause, pendant que je me crispais. De mauvais souvenirs me remontaient en tête, et je ne parvenais que très difficilement à les refouler. Ces souvenirs, ces souvenirs affreux qui en étaient la cause... ma morale, plus forte que tout... ma morale tuée, exterminée par les Noés. Cette famille de timbrés... je les haïssais...

Je fermais les yeux et portais la main à mon front.

 _Calme-toi, calme-toi, calme-toi... tout va bien se passer... oublie, comme d'habitude... non, je ne dois pas oublier... sinon, je resterais éternellement faible..._

« Vous êtes un symbole pour la Congrégation. Tout le monde apprécie Amélia. Nos troupes sont convaincues que vous avez un plan. Néanmoins, vous êtes une épave, l'ombre de ce que vous avez été, et quelque chose qui ne réponds pas à leurs attentes. »

J'écoutais à peine mon interlocuteur. Malgré mes yeux de nouveau ouverts, j'étais plongée dans mes souvenirs, dans ma haine de la famille du Comte. Et dans mon propre combat intérieur, je me disais...

 _Je ne dois pas perdre. Perdre signifie mourir._

Bien qu'il se rendit compte que je n'allais pas bien, Luberier continua :

« Vous êtiez extrêmement puissante. En temps normal, vous auriez dû tuer Sheryl. Néanmoins, vous êtes _malade._.. »

J'inspirais à fond, coupant le supérieur de Komui :

« En gros, vous ne voulez pas saper le moral des troupes en leur disant ce que je suis devenue. C'est vrai. Je suis malade. Je ne vais pas bien. Complètement. Mais il y a une chose que vous devez savoir. »

Je défiais du regard tout ce beau monde. Je commençais alors à parler. Calmement, puis, de plus en plus fort.

« J'ai peut-être l'air faible, je ne suis peut-être pas bien dans ma peau car névrosée. Mais je vous prirais de ne pas me sous-estimer. Je les tuerais. Je les tuerais, _vous m'entendez ?_ »

Luberier m'adressa un regard dédaigneux.

« Vous n'êtes même pas capable de battre Kiredori en combat singulier. Il serait temps de joindre les actes à la parole, vous ne croyez pas ? »

Je failli bondir de mon lit pour l'étriper, néanmoins, mon chien de garde n'eut besoin que d'un seul regard pour me faire comprendre que je serais au tapis avant. L'Inspecteur Général, de plus en plus condescendant, continua sans l'ombre d'un scrupule :

« De plus, lors de l'attaque des zombies, vous avez été la première a être contaminée. Certes, vous avez combattu les autres exorcistes et leur teniez tête quand ils ont voulu vous administrer l'antidote, ce qui explique votre soudain réveil en plein milieu de la cafétéria et le fait que vous avez eu besoin de tant de soin, mais si vous deviez réitérer cet exploit sans l'aide d'une potion de la scientifique, y arriverez-vous ? »

Je restais silencieuse, rouge de honte.

Il avait raison. J'étais devenue faible...

« Non.

\- ... ce sera tout. »

Et il parti avec les deux autres.

Je restais un instant droite comme piquet, avant de m'allonger sur mon lit. Là, j'essayais de me souvenir. Pourquoi je détestais les Noés, d'où je venais, qui j'étais... je repassais les raisons comme un film dans ma tête. Les émotions me submergèrent, et j'essayais tant bien que mal de ne pas les refouler. Et là, dans toute mon impuissance, je me mis à pleurer. Je ne fus pas discrète, mais personne ne vint me voir pour se plaindre du bruit.

Je pleurais des heures durant, pourtant, et, comble de l'ironie, je ne savais même pas pourquoi je sanglotais.

Néanmoins, à la fin de mes pleurs, je m'en tirais avec un espoir. Un espoir brûlant au fin fond de moi.

J'étais devenue faible. C'était un fait immuable. Néanmoins, je pouvais le changer. Je pouvais le faire, si j'essayais, si _j'insistais._

J'étais autrefois forte. Je pouvais le redevenir.

Et j'allais le faire.

Les jours suivants, je fus extrêmement renfermée, n'échangeant qu'avec Kiredori quelques mots de temps à autres. Cloud était là elle aussi, mais la plupart du temps, j'étais tellement concentrée sur nos exercices que je lui parlais rarement. Elle prit plutôt bien ce changement. Je devins une asociale toujours plongée dans des bouquins ou alors en salle d'entrainement. Mon objectif était clair, net, précis : être la plus forte.

Néanmoins, il apparu bien vite qu'il allait me falloir des _mois_ avant de réatteindre mon niveau d'antan. Il fallait que je chouchoute mon corps, ce que je n'avais jamais fait jusqu'à présent. Il devait se remettre de toute la maltraitance et des maladies que je lui avais infligé.

Fort heureusement, toutes les missions avaient été stoppées : le déménagement n'était pas terminé. En effet, apparemment, les maréchaux se seraient lâchés sur l'ancienne citadelle, et l'auraient totalement détruite. C'était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles on me soignait ici. Il avait fallu des mois pour récupérer les documents importants. On arrivait au bout, dans quelques jours à peine, Allen devait venir et faire un truc en rapport avec l'Arche et Cross.

Je croisais d'ailleurs le bonhomme la vieille du départ de mon ami, mais il ne me reconnu pas. J'étais alors en pleine salle d'entrainement, en train de me faire défoncée par Kiredori, quand il arriva. Au début, je l'ignorais : de toute la Congrégation, je pensais qu'il serait le seul à m'ignorer. Je crois. Mais après, je n'étais pas sûre.

J'allais quand même à sa rencontre, et quand il me vit, il prit un air si sérieux que je cru avoir en face de moi une autre personne. Bon, n'exagérons pas, il perdit cet air deux secondes après pour une autre, plus énervée.

« Amélia. »

Je lui fis un grand sourire :

« C'est Grégoire. »

Le maréchal amorça un mouvement pour me frapper, mais il se ravisa. Les maréchaux étaient les seuls exorcistes au courant de mon véritable genre.

Je lui fis un grand sourire, avant que mes lèvres s'écrasèrent contre les siennes et, d'une main de maître, je pénétrais son espace bucal. Ce baiser ne dura pas longtemps cependant, avant que Cross ne me poussa violemment, sorti son arme, me visa, et tira.

Je ricanais pendant que Kiredori s'interposa entre lui et moi avec ses talents de Corbeau. Et mon sourire se fâna quand je vis l'enflure la draguer. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui foute une claque. Cross reparti au bout d'un moment, et je ne su jamais vraiment ce qui l'avait poussé à venir.

« On retourne à l'entrainement ? »

Le jour suivant, Allen arrivait par l'Arche. Sauf qu'en fait je m'étais trompée, il avait déjà voyagé jusqu'au nouveau Q.G quelques jours avant moi afin de mettre en place des portes pour qu'on puisse me soigner et transporter les membres de la citadelle. Si sa venue était importante, c'était parce que Kiredori allait devoir me laisser pour une nuit : en effet, mon ami et le divin des crevards allaient avoir une conversation de la plus haute importance. Après, je n'étais pas trop dans leurs histoires...

Mais bref. Le truc, c'est que j'angoissais : si Kiredori n'était pas là, j'étais perdue.

C'est donc avec joie que je me laissais embarquée par les larbins de Cross, qui m'enfermèrent dans une bibliothèque, avec Lenalee et Johnny. Malheureusement, ils décidèrent de ne pas dormir jusqu'à ce qu'Allen revienne.

Je n'y comprenais rien, mais je m'en fichais. Néanmoins, les deux autres parvinrent à me stresser à cause de leur inquiétude. Je sentais mon ami en danger. Je décidais donc, une fois qu'Allen serait revenu, d'aller voir le maréchal.

OoOoO

« Tu as perdu patience à force d'attendre mon crétin de disciple, et tu as assommé les gardes afin de nous rejoindre », récapitula Cross avec consternation.

J'opinais de la tête. Nous étions dans la chambre personnelle du maréchal, qui m'avait accueillit avec Jugement. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il croyait, mais je m'en fichais. Je venais d'assommer les gardes. Et d'ouvrir la porte à la volée, qui avait percuté de plein fouet le doux visage de l'enflure.

Il avait pas apprécié, et me l'avait fait comprendre.

« Bon, maintenant que tu es satisfaite, rentre, clochard.

\- Non.

\- ... non ?

\- Non.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Vous êtes en danger. Vous n'auriez pas été devant la chambre, votre arme la main sinon. »

Cross me regarda, surprit. Je venais de dire quelque chose d'intélligent. Pourtant c'était bien l'une des seules choses pour laquelle j'étais douée : observer. Je ne parlais pas d'observer à la Sherlock Holmes, non. Là j'étais plutôt nulle. Il fallait que cela touche le combat pour que j'observe en profondeur mon adversaire. L'analyser, le comprendre, suivre ou contrer son rythme pour le battre. Là j'étais bonne.

Et même si le maréchal le cachait très bien, je voyais ses efforts pour essayer de me faire sortir avant que le danger ne vienne et nous tue tous les deux. Je ne serais qu'un poids, pour lui, pensait-il.

Le maréchal réfléchissait, et n'essayait même pas de le cacher, me pensant sans doute trop bête pour que je remarque quoique ce soit. Quant à moi, la vieille Amélia fit surface, et c'est à ce moment-là que l'une de mes rares, très rares idées de génie fleurit dans mon cerveau. En langage normal, cela veut dire une idée désastreuse et complètement suicidaire.

...

Comment ça j'ai toujours ce genre d'idée ?

Bref. Mon plan machiavélique consiste en la chose suivante : je vais tenter de coucher avec Cross.

...

...

(Vous êtes sensés me soutenir, hein. Pas me dire que mon plan a l'air tellement foireux que _rien_ , même pas le Seigneur, pourrait m'aider dans la lourde tâche de faire croire à Cross que je suis un canon.)

(D'ailleurs cela me fait penser que mes cicatrices, infligés par mes compagnons, devaient être dégueulasse à regarder.)

Ahem.

Mon long passé en temps que prostituée allait m'aider. Je pourrais faire un truc dont je rêve depuis ma rencontre avec l'enflure !

...

Je vous interdit de penser que je suis amoureuse de lui. Je veux me venger de l'épisode du bateau, c'est tout. Je ne compte pas me pavaner pour prouver ma féminité.

 _Bhéhéhéhéhé... à nous deux, l'enflure ! Une fois que je t'aurais fait l'amour, je te trancherais en deux !_

Oui parce qu'à la base, celui qui m'inquiète c'est Allen. Que Cross aille mourir. Il avait refusé de me dire ce qu'il avait dit à Allen, en plus, ce qui devait être la seule raison pour laquelle j'étais restée, contrairement à ce que je lui avais dit.

Mes pensées perverses refirent surface. Du moins jusqu'à ce que l'enflure se lèva d'un coup, ce qui me fit bondir en arrière.

Il eut un silence.

« Tu restes ? » déclara le maréchal d'un air mystérieux.

Wait. What ? OUI, JE LE SAVAIS, PERSONNE NE RÉSISTE À MON CHARME !

 _Seulement si vous couchez avec moi, voyons !_ pensais-je en bavant.

Cross me regarda bizaremment. Ah, aurais-je pensé à voix haute ?

« Tu rêves.

\- Bon ben alors je pars ! » chantonnais-je.

L'enflure m'attrapa la manche avant que je ne m'en aille. Le silence était de nouveau palpable.

Je n'étais pas une experte hein. Mais je croyais que Cross magouillait quelque chose. Peut-être qu'en fait, le cardinal était venu pour le buter et qu'il ne voulait pas se faire voir par ma personne, du coup j'étais en train de sauver la vie de l'enflure !

Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan, quand même pas ! J'ai une de ces imaginations, franchement...

Je jettais un coup d'oeil aux alentours, au cas où.

« Je peux m'asseoir à côté de vous ? », demandais-je, l'air d'un prédateur.

... c'est peut-être un peu trop, non ?

Le maréchal ne répondit pas.

...

NON MON PLAN NE TOMBERA PAS À L'EAU ! JE REFUSE QUE LES LECTEURS QUI S'Y ATTENDAIENT VU MON PARCOURS AIENT RAISONS !

Mon futur plan cul se contenta d'un sourire énigmatique qui me fait craindre pour mon c... pour ma fierté.

En toute réponse, je lui fais un sourire provocateur. La bataille avait commencé, MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA !

... ou alors je m'imaginais des trucs. Il s'avèra que j'eu raison : quand je m'approchais de lui, le maréchal m'envoya valser sur la porte. J'attéris cependant sur mes pieds, parce que je m'y attendais. En mode violent.

En temps que prostituée, j'étais habituée aux arcanes de la séduction, bien que je ne les utilisais que rarement. Je pouvais pas me tromper. J'étais devenue une professionnelle dans l'art de métamorphoser un monstre en une beauté. L'un de mes rares, très rares savoir faire avec le combat by the way.

Du coup, je savais repérer quand on me voulait ou pas.

« Désolé, un réflexe... »

Je soupirais. Et au final, j'abandonnais et le quittais. Sauf que ma théorie comme quoi le cardinal viendrait le tuer était en train de se confirmer de tous les côtés.

PARCE QU'IL ME SUIVIT.

Mais pourquoi, POURQUOI ? C'ÉTAIT QUOI TON PROBLÈME AVEC LE FAIT QUE TU ALLAIS BIENTÔT MOURIR ?

Je n'avais jamais autant eu un pot de colle depuis... rah !

Et au final, je dû attendre et prendre ma libi... mon mal en patience. Au bout de quelques heures cependant, je n'en pu plus.

 _Pitié, dites-moi que son assassin va bientôt venir, sinon je l'étrangle._

C'était de nouveau le même problème que sur le bateau : monsieur voulait toute mon attention, donc il me parlait et je ne répondais pas. Franchement Cross, je ne savais pas c'était quoi ton plan mais... oh... oh !

Je m'arrêtais net. Avant de tendre les bras devant moi, et les ramener vers moi en croix.

Oui, comme la macarena. J'étais en train de danser la macarena.


	12. Apocryphos, et nouvelle mission

**xstorm007 :** MERCI BEAUCOUP ! ENFIN, MON PREMIER COM SUR CETTE FANFICTION DE CE SITE ! *pleure* Ahem. Bref. Ravie que cela t'ai plu, mais j'espère que tu resteras jusqu'à la fin et... *danse la macarena.* à bientôt^^

 **Disclamer (je l'avais oublié) :** TOUT APPARTIENT À KATSURA.

* * *

Finalement, je me suis plantée en beauté, personne ne voulait tuer Cross. Eh ouais, c'était juste l'Apocryphos en face de moi, rien de grave a signaler, donc.

Parfois, je me demandais si je n'étais pas stupide.

...

Quoi, j'ai dit un truc étrange ?

Bah quoi, l'Apocryphos, c'était bien le mec qui se déguisait en cardinal nan ? Ah merde, on reparlera de cela plus tard, je devais faire les présentations :

« Cross, Apocryphos. Apocryphos, Cross», dis-je tout en faisant de grands gestes avec mes bras.

Bizarrement, je sentais une tension dans l'air. Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan, mon imagination. Le cardinal me fait un grand sourire, et dit d'une voix toute guillerette, comme si j'avais quatre ans :

« Cela fait longtemps, Amélia. J'aimerais discuter avec le maréchal... tu veux bien nous laisser ?

\- … oui papa, répondis-je avant de lui faire un câlin, de tourner les talons, et de marcher direction de la chambre de Cross.

\- Certainement pas, rétorqua le maréchal en me saisissant les épaules. »

Eh ? Mais pourquoi ? L'enflure avait sorti Judgement.

« Cross, tu sais, mon père, c'est une Innocence autonome, pas un meurtrier de sang-froid. Quoique, vous pourriez pas le tuer ? Cela me ferait des vacances », fis-je avec un grand sourire.

Le maréchal me regarda avec incrédulité, comme si je venais de sortir une avalanche de connerie plus grosses que moi.

« Nan mais je déconnais, soupirais-je. L'Apocryphos n'est pas vraiment mon père.

\- Étrange, murmura l'Innocence autonome. D'habitude, les seuls qui m'appellent comme ceci sont les Noé...

\- Eh ! Et les Akumas, vous en faites quoi ? »

Silence.

Cross en profita pour tirer sur l'Apocryphos à bout portant. Il eut une explosion, de la brume, et finalement, le cardinal s'en tira avec une balle dans la figure. Il s'en remettra : la preuve, il n'avait pas bougé.

Il eut un silence stupéfait, pendant lequel un affrontement débuta entre les deux mecs. J'observais, regrettant de ne pas pouvoir prendre une photo, Cross se faire _laminer._

Enfin, jusqu'à ce que le cardinal me fasse une proposition des plus alléchantes.

« Très chère Amélia, si je te dis que je vais le tuer, tu m'aideras ? »

…

« TAIAUT ! », hurlais-je en activant mon Innocence.

Cross, qui devait s'y attendre, me donna un coup de pied dans le ventre quand j'essayais de le trancher en deux. Je volais au travers de la pièce, pour attérir sur mes deux pieds.

Sur un mur vertical.

J'eus la présence d'esprit de sauter en avant. Sauf que l'Apocryphos voulait profiter de ce moment pour tuer le maréchal. Et, genre, je l'ai percuté.

Résultat des courses ? Un cardinal volant avec K.O immédiat après avoir touché le sol, suivi d'une séquence émotion.

Traduction : j'ai assommé sans faire exprès mon partenaire de crime, et, alors que Cross s'enfuyait, j'ai pleuré sur le torse de l'Apocryphos dans une séquence drama parce qu'en fait, plot twist absolument improbable, c'est vraiment mon père. Eh oui ! En réalité, nous sommes des aliens venus de la dimension X, là où vivent les faux dieux éternels, j'ai nommé les trois divinités supérieures Mario, Pierre et Hans. Ils ont des noms classe, vous trouvez pas ?

Bon, de retour dans la réalité, j'ai fini par essuyer mes larmes, me lever, et le laisser en plan.

Je l'ai noté dans mon carnet, et je suis allée dormir.

Le lendemain, je me réveillais avec le sentiment d'avoir vécu un rêve. Je regardais autour de moi, observant ma chambre. Enfin, MA chambre. En allant dormir, j'ai dû me tromper quelque part, parce que cet endroit n'était clairement pas ma chambre.

C'était un endroit bordélique, avec beaucoup de rose et de représentation du grand intendant. Il y avait des robes avec dentelles, des tapisseries ridicules, et mon lit était celui d'une princesse.

Ah, et l'Apocryphos était en train de dormir sur le parquet, avec comme couverture les tapisseries.

Enfin, j'espérais qu'il dormait, car il avait les yeux grands ouverts et me regardait d'un air furieux.

Gloups.

Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas, nous savions tous les deux qu'il ne me tuerait pas, même s'il le voulait, à cause de... à cause de quelque chose dans mon passé. C'est l'une des raisons pour lesquelles j'ai pu dormir tranquille.

Néanmoins, je ne me faisais pas d'illusions, j'allais me faire _défoncer_ pas plus tard que maintenant, et...

On toqua à ma porte.

…

Bon, je me ferais défoncer après.

J'ouvris la porte et tombait sur une Lenalee furieuse et soulagée, qui, en me voyant, me donna la plus grande gifle de toute ma vie avant de me faire un câlin.

« Euh... bafouillais-je. Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ? »

Allen, à ses côtés, s'exclama :

« Cela fait des heures qu'on te cherche et… »

Il s'interrompit net en voyant le cardinal derrière-moi.

Et là, je vous jure. Les deux sont devenus _bleus_ : en effet, ils avaient arrêté de respirer.

Sans doute parce que deux personnes dans une chambre pendant la nuit. Je me suis empressée de me défendre.

« Il est venu il y a quelques minutes, dis-je. Pas de soucis à avoir… »

Les deux autres respirèrent de nouveau, mais je les voyais qui me regardaient d'un air bizarre.

Moment de gêne.

« Nous… nous devons nous rendre au bureau de Komui », bredouilla à un moment Allen.

Nous acquiesçâmes.

Plus tard, j'ai poussé un cri de désespoir à l'annonce comme quoi Allen était le 14ème, et que Cross s'était volatilisé.

« Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooon ! Il est pas mort, il a seulement disparu ! Pourquoi, au monde cruel, on pouvait pas retrouver son corps sans vie dans la Seine ? »

Tous les exorcistes m'ont royalement ignorée, et j'ai continué mon laius déchirant.

Komui s'est avancé :

« Je vais maintenant vous confier une mission à caractère permanent. Si... le quatorzième venait s'éveiller en Allen, et qu'il se révèle hostile... »

Temps de pause.

« Vous devrez alors me tuer », déclara mon ami.

Instant drama.

« Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, cela n'arrivera pas. Si le quatorzième veut s'éveiller, je saurais l'en empêcher. »

Mouais. J'y croyais moyennement. Genre, TRÈS MOYENNEMENT.

Plus tard, L'Apocryphos m'a coincée au détour d'un couloir sombre et dénué de monde pour m'engueuler. C'était assez comique, parce que ce mec avait besoin de moi – sinon, je serais déjà morte.

« Vous savez, je ne crois pas qu'il y aurait eu une grande différence si vous aviez agi seul, soupirais-je. C'est le dieu spaghetti volant qui me l'a dit. »

Une gifle plus tard, et le cardinal s'en alla comme si de rien était. Quand à moi, complètement rouée de coups, je décidais d'aller voir Allen pour lui remonter le moral avec mon humour légendaire.

Je le trouvais à la bibliothèque, en compagnie de Link. Son regard se fit sombre quand il me vit, sans doute car il se remémorait la dernière fois que nous étions ici.

Ou peut-être mes bleus lui faisait les yeux doux qui sait.

Vu ce que je lui ai dit, je ne serais pas étonnée qu'il se soit rendue compte de ma véritable identité.

« Grégoire. Ces traces de coups, tu les as eu où ? s'inquiéta Allen.

\- Mmh ? Cross et mon père m'en ont juste fait voir de toutes les couleurs. A cause de ses conneries, j'ai mal au ventre maintenant.

\- Ton père ? Non, en fait, je ne veux pas savoir, soupira mon ami.

\- Tu fermes les yeux alors que je suis battue, méchant. »

Allen ne répondit pas.

« Au fait mon petit bout de chou... »

Mon ami frissonna.

« ... vous pourriez m'aider à trouver Kanda ? »

Il se renfrogna.

« Je dois lui casser la gueule et prouver au monde entier qui est la meilleure épeiste. »

Et là, Allen me regarda. Avec une grande incrédulité.

« Tu vas perdre », dit-il.

Je fis un sourire carnassier :

« On parie ?

\- Tu n'as rien à parier.

\- Si, j'ai quelque chose. Des mitarashis dangos de Lou Fa ! »

Je mentais.

« Qui est Lou Fa ? » demanda Allen.

Hein ? Il l'avait pas rencontré ?

« Quoiqu'il en soit, me raclais-je la gorge. Je veux un combat, et je veux que tu y assiste. J'ai fait des progrès énormes ! »

Bon, j'étais pas encore à mon niveau d'antan, mais chut.

« Non, fit Link.

\- Pff, vous êtes pas sympas. Qu'y a t-il de plus important que ceci, franchement...

\- Link devait ressortir les vieux dossiers sur Amélia, répondit mon ami sur le ton de l'excuse. A l'époque où ne savions rien sur elle.

\- Cela remonte à longtemps ? Et puis, vous savez des choses sur elle maintenant ?

\- Un an, environ ? Et la réponse est oui, nous en savons, répondit Link d'un ton sec. Bien que certaines étapes de son passé demeurent flous. »

Je m'assis à côté d'Allen dans l'espoir de me remémorer mon passé plus clairement. Je parcourrais des yeux mes exploits. Un seul cependant retint mon attention :

 **DOSSIER : KEVIN YEEGAR**

Tiens tiens... qu'était-il devenu ? Je ne l'avais pas vu à l'Ordre... Link, comme lisant dans mes pensées, déclara :

« Il est mort de vieillesse avant que nous n'arriviez au Q.G. Il avait 100 ans, après tout. »

Ces mots me firent l'effet d'un coup dans l'estomac.

Je cessais de respirer, bloquant par la même occasion tout possible pleurs.

Kevin... Yeegar... mort...

Je failli me lever d'un bond et hurler. A la place, je restais comme statufiée, témoin impuissante d'un tourbillon de sentiments contradictoire...

Si... si Yeegar était mort alors...

 _Pourquoi m'étais-je sacrifiée ?_

« C'est l'évènement le plus connu concernant Amélia, avec celui de la Macabre Danse, déclara Link, mais je ne l'écoutais plus. Le sauvetage d'un de nos maréchaux, Kevin Yeegar... mais... vous devriez respirer, vous ne croyez pas ? »

Il me sembla retrouver mes sens et j'expirais longuement.

« Je respire », rétorquais-je d'une voix dangereusement neutre, après quelques secondes.

Link s'apprêta à dire quelque chose, mais je le coupais :

« Bon, je vous laisse, j'ai un Kanda à trouver. »

Je sortis de la bibliothèque, plus affectée que je ne l'aurais voulu. Je pris une grande inspiration, et...

Je me mis à pleurer comme une madeleine. Heureusement, je croisais Kanda, et notre conversation me remonta le moral.

Puis, peu après, Kiredori me tomba dessus.

Elle m'engueula pour l'avoir quittée sans prévenir, mais elle ne fut pas trop dure à cause de mes yeux bouffis.

« J'espère au moins que tu ne t'es pas attirés d'ennuis », avait-elle conclu.

Moi : « bien sûr que non ! Que vas-tu chercher ? »

( _Cinq minutes plus tôt :_

« Kanda, mon amour ! m'écriais-je. Je peux te foutre une raclée ? »

Le japonais me regarda d'un air condescendant :

« Je ne me bats pas avec les gamins.

\- Oh, peur de perdre ? », le provoquais-je.

Kanda me gratifia d'un regard assassin. Pour toute réponse, je sortis mon bôkken :

« J'vais te massacrer. »)

Malheureusement, Kanda parti en mission avant que je puisse faire quoique ce soit, et quand il revenait, je partais en mission à sa place. Ainsi, deux mois se passèrent depuis la disparition du maréchal Cross sans aucun combat de prévu.

J'avais fait des progrès en termes de combat et je m'approchais de plus en plus de mon niveau d'antan : le problème n'avait jamais été la technique, mais le corps malade. Et je n'avais pas besoin de vingt ans pour retrouver mes anciennes capacités physiques.

Je me sentais extrêmement forte, et en même temps, extrêmement frustrée qu'aucun maréchal ou Kanda ne puisse m'affronter, car tout le temps en mission. Je n'avais même pas pu me venger de Cross.

En plus, j'étais extrêmement seule, car je ne vivais que pour les entrainements. Allen me tenait de temps en temps compagnie quand je me faisais massacrer par les maths sous la dictature de Cloud, mais je sentais que notre lien était en train de s'affaiblir.

C'est pour cela que, quand Komui me convoqua pour faire une mission avec lui et Marie à Paris, je fus super-heureuse : j'allais pouvoir me racheter.

Me voilà donc dans le train, avec Marie en train de lire une mission concernant le mystérieux „G", un voleur fantôme. Je portais mon uniforme d'exorciste – avec un pantalon différent néanmoins – et j'écoutais Allen faire la lecture. J'attendais qu'il finisse pour lui parler.

Malheureusement, je me suis endormie à un moment et quand je me réveillais, nous étions arrivés à Paris.

„Komui nous a dit que nos Traqueurs avaient été emprisonnés. Nous devrions aller au poste", proposa Marie.

Nous opinâmes de la tête.

OoOoO

Finalement, je me suis perdue en allant aux toilettes.

Je m'explique : j'ai quitté les deux autres afin d'aller me soulager, et d'éviter de tuer Galmar, l'inspecteur de police.

En effet, il y a longtemps, bien avant que je n'aille à la Congreg', j'ai eu affaire à ce connard. Nos retrouvailles ont été musclées, et j'ai été priée par les deux autres de trouver une excuse pour sortir, ce que j'ai fait.

Sauf que je ne voulais pas rester dans le poste où tout le monde me détestait, du coup je suis allée aux toilettes publiques.

En hivers, à moins 26 degré.

Je me suis gelée, et là, j'attendais devant un orphelinat, du nom de Hearst. Je connaissais le chemin pour m'y rendre, parce qu'Émilia, la fille de Galmar, m'adorait, bien que je la soupçonne de m'avoir d'abords prise en pitié et d'être en partie devenue amie avec moi pour enrager son père. A l'époque, je ressemblais déjà une clocharde, bien que cette condition fût toute récente. J'avais changé de nom à cause d'eux, d'ailleurs. Je refusais de leur dire mon nom, et ils pensaient que j'étais un homme, du coup... j'avais été affublée de ce surnom ridicule qu'était Grégoire.

Ce fut la mère supérieure qui m'accueillit. Je l'avais d'abords entendu à la fenêtre du rez-de-chaussée, juste à côté de la porte, et puis elle m'avait vue et reconnue.

Avec un grand sourire, elle m'avait ouvert la fenêtre et m'avait appelée :

« Grégoire ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? »

Je lui avais souris, et elle m'avait invitée à entrer. J'ai pénétré la demeure avec un grand sourire, quand Emilia me sourit chaleureusement. En me voyant, le regard de la troisième sœur s'assombrit un instant, mais elle me souhaita la bienvenue quand même.

Bizarre.

Je contactais les deux autres via leur téléphone (où était passé mon golem ?), qui prirent la peine de me raconter ce qui s'était passé avec Galmar : ils avaient reçu une carte du mystérieux "G". Après leur avoir donné ma position, ils décidèrent de me rejoindre. Entre autres à cause de leur manque absolu de confiance dans mon sens de l'orientation.

Pendant ce temps, je prenais le thé avec la mère supérieure. Émila devait aider les enfants à faire leurs devoirs.

« Et du coup, comment vous portez-vous ? » demandais-je après lui avoir raconté ma vie.

En omettant quelques détails, comme l'Innocence, etc.

Le regard de la mère s'assombrit.

« Eh bien… moi, je vais bien. »

J'haussais un sourcil.

« Mais… ? » fis-je prudemment.

La mère supérieure resta silencieuse. Au même moment, j'entendis une série de bruits qui se soldèrent par un hurlement de rage. Cela venait de l'étage supérieur.

Je levais la tête vers le haut, quand la voix d'Émilia s'écria :

« Sale petit… vicelard ! »

La mère supérieure y alla de son commentaire :

« Aha, c'est Timothy. »

Je ris.

« Comment va-t-il ? »

Avant que la mère ne puisse répondre, je sentis un danger imminent.

« Mère supérieure ! » criais-je en me précipitant sur elle.

Trop tard. Soudainement, il fit nuit sur la maison…

Et c'est là que le cauchemar commença.

J'attrapais la mère supérieure et la forçait à plonger à terre alors que j'entendais un grand BOOM à l'endroit où j'étais une seconde auparavant.

Étourdie, la mère supérieure gisait à terre, tandis que je me redressais, des objets et de la poussière sur mon dos. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser là, du coup je la pris par la taille et fonçait vers la porte la plus proche, celle qui montait à l'é passage la mère supérieure était vachement légère, incroyable ! A moins que ce ne soit mon entrainement ? Je montais les escaliers quatre à quatre, pour me retrouver au second étage.

Et là, je croisais un spectacle que je n'oublierais jamais.

Le sol ruisselait d'un liquide carmin que je ne connaissais que trop bien. Là, en haut, allongés telles des poupées ensanglantées, les enfants de l'orphelinat.

Morts.

Lentement, mon regard remonta, car mes réflexes de combattant, malgré le choc, pour croiser mon amie Émilia.

Qui venait d'être empalée par un Akuma de niveau deux.

A ses côtés, Timothy, un Akuma de niveau 3, et un de niveau 4. Ce dernier me remarqua, et me fit un grand sourire. Timothy regardait Émilia, comme s'il ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il voyait. Les larmes perlèrent sur ses joues en même temps que les miennes.

C'est à ce moment-là que mon cerveau se débrancha totalement. Une vague de haine m'envahit, tandis que je contemplais, impuissante, mon ancienne amie. Partie, morte.

Je posais la mère… et j'hurlais de rage en fonçant sur mes ennemis.

Les Akumas se dispersèrent presque immédiatement. Volant dans les airs, je ne pu que les regarder se moquer de moi.

Ma colère empira, mais je dû l'étouffer…

D'un bras, j'attrapais Timothy, encore sonné, et j'allais rejoindre la mère supérieure qui venait de sortir de sa torpeur et regardait avec horreur les cadavres des enfants. Je l'ai forcée à se lever, et pendant qu'elle le faisait, j'ai vérifié l'état de Timothy… devenu amorphe.

Je l'ai confié à la mère supérieure… et je leur ai ordonné de se cacher. Nous descendîmes les escaliers quatre à quatre. D'un geste souple, je pourfendais l'Akuma responsable de l'explosion du rez-de-chaussée, toujours en bas.

Cette merde ne méritait pas de vivre.

Dans sa mort, il ria.

« Ils sont morts, morts, morts ! »

Je sentis mon esprit exploser. J'allais les tuer. J'allais les tuer. _Tous._

Seule.

C'était _ma_ vengeance. A moi de l'accomplir.

Une fois les deux autres cachés, je sortis par la fenêtre… pour découvrir l'Akuma de niveau 4, et ses deux compagnons.

Le niveau 3 ne fit pas long feu. J'avais activé mon Innocence à son second niveau, et sans aucune somation, je l'avais tué. Le niveau 4 avait perdu quelques précieuses secondes à tenter de me railler, ce qui lui coûta un de ses compagnons. L'autre s'enfuit.

Je me retrouvais donc, seule, face à l'Akuma, ma rage amplifiée par mille.

A ma grande surprise, le niveau 4 se mit à rire.

« Tu crois vraiment pouvoir me tuer seule, Amélia ? Tu en étais peut être capable avant… »

Il évita un coup d'épée.

« Il est inutile que je te parle… tu ne m'entends plus… » constata l'Akuma.

Je poussais un feulement de rage.

Et c'est là que je le réalisais.

J'étais seule. Mes compagnons étaient sur le chemin, mais ils n'arriveraient pas à temps. Si je perdais, ils allaient tous mourir…

En d'autres termes, j'étais seule face aux Akumas.

J'allais mourir, je le savais. Détail mineur.

Je me concentrais sur mon adversaire, priant pour que l'autre ne trouve pas la cachette de mes amis… car inutile de se leurrer, je ne pouvais pas les sauver.

Le niveau quatre se mit à tirer. J'évitais ses balles, ou les paraient (je suis du type équipement, je peux pas me taper un trip à la Allen). Impossible de contre-attaquer. Les balles volaient dans tous les sens, je bougeais comme une cinglée pour les éviter, mon Innocence activée au stade numéro deux.

Je dû attendre une ouverture afin de sortir de la pluie de balle. Je courais le long du mur, avant de foncer vers le niveau quatre, dans le but de le décapiter. Il attrapa ma lame avec ses dents, et failli m'envoyer valser avec un coup de poing. Je me cachais derrière mon Innocence que sa main frappa. Pour toute réponse, j'essayais de dégager ma lame de ses dents en les lui brisant avec la lame. L'autre ricana : je n'avais pas assez de force.

Refusant de lâcher mon bôkken, je décidais cependant de changer de méthode. Néanmoins, avant que je ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, celui-ci lâcha mon arme pour me donner un coup de pied. Je volais et m'écrasait à terre, une dizaine de mètre plus loin.

Me relevant difficilement, j'évitais pas pure chance un coup : il était déjà sur moi.

Au loin, il me sembla entendre une explosion, mais je n'en n'eus cure. La haine déformait les traits de mon visage.

Très bien. Si je devais mourir, j'allais mourir.

 _Mais je vous emporterais dans la tombe._

J'évitais les prochains coups, j'en pris d'autres. J'attendais la bonne opportunité, car de toute manière, je n'avais pas le choix.

Puis, je me souvins.

 _Je ne devais pas perdre. Perdre signifiait mourir._

J'inspirais à fond.

Non.

Je ne mourrai pas.

Je devais tuer les Noé avant. Tous, sans la moindre _exception._

Je me positionnais.

Je sentis une présence au-dessus de moi. Avec un grand cri, la voix de Timothy résonna :

« GRÉGOIRE ! »

Néanmoins, j'étais trop occupée à me concentrer pour m'intéresser à mes potentielles hallucinations. Le niveau 4 sembla surprit une demi-seconde, le temps qu'une espèce de chose irradiant l'Innocence se plaça devant moi, prêt à tuer.

« Innocence… », murmurais-je.

 _Je survivrai._

« … Activation… »

 _Je vivrai._

« … _maximale._ »

 _Et je tuerai les Noé, comme nous t'avons tué, Tyki._


	13. La perte de l'Innocence

**xstorm007** : Mea culpa, l'action est peu présente dans ma fic, mais dans le futur y'aura plus de bagarre^^ Et merci pour ton commentaire ^^

 **Deydeykagamine** : (Tu aimes Kuroko no Basket ou ton pseudo vient d'ailleurs ?)

Cette histoire est sensée être du WTF, du coup je pense que j'ai fait mon taff. Bon, y'a des trucs sérieux aussi, et Amélia est complètement over-cheaté quand j'y pense '-' D'ailleurs, j'ai une question : tu penses quoi du fait que Tyki soit mort oklm ? Parce que c'était prévu depuis le début et j'ai l'impression d'avoir flippé ma race pour rien (je m'attendais à recevoir des commentaires incendiaires, j'avoue XD Mais à mon avis j'ai juste perdu des lecteurs XD).

Alors, pour le sérieux... nan, y'aura d'autres moments ! Rien que ce chapitre je le trouve TROP sérieux. Mais t'a raison, je vais revenir à mes anciennes habitudes en gardant certains moments de sériositude. Quand même.

Merci beaucoup en tout cas !

* * *

Alors que ma lame devenait blanche, je corrigeais ma position. En face de moi, la chose composée d'Innocence s'apprêta à attaquer, quand l'Akuma de niveau 4 fut sur elle.

Et là, le temps s'arrêta.

Du moins, pour moi, car ce n'était qu'une impression. J'avais toujours été extrêmement rapide lorsque j'activais mon Innocence, encore plus quand j'étais au niveau deux. Néanmoins, mon corps devait s'adapter à mes soudains changements de vitesse. Voilà pourquoi je percevais le monde plus lentement.

Néanmoins, cela ne m'avait jamais fait un coup pareil. Je n'eu pas de temps à perdre à être surprise, et je fis un pas.

Malgré que le temps fut arrêté pour moi, l'Akuma dû sentir un danger imminent, car je le vis bouger, infinimment lentement certes, mais je n'étais pas en harmonie complète avec ma nouvelle vitesse, et c'est en partie cela qui évita à mon adversaire un coup fatal qui l'aurait décapité.

Néanmoins, ma lame fendit l'air, et le sang gicla. Le niveau 4 n'avait pas eu le temps de parer.

Il avait maintenant une jolie estafilade partant de sa jambe jusqu'à son épaule.

Quand à moi, emportée par ma vitesse, je dû utiliser mon épée plantée dans le sol pour stopper ma course, car certes, pour moi il ne se passait que quelques secondes, mais je savais que je m'approchais de la centaine de kilomètre par seconde. Ce n'était pas la première fois que j'avais eu affaire à ce genre de problème avec mon Innocence, même si c'était à moindre échelle.

La chose composée d'Innocence ne bougea pas. Elle était beaucoup plus lente que l'Akuma, apparemment.

Néanmoins, ma courte diversion détourna l'attention du niveau 4 vers moi. Il avait sans doute dû me _sentir,_ mais il ne m'avait pas _vue_. La chose en profita pour bouger et me crier quelque chose, dans ce qui me paru être une éternitée. Je ne compris rien : les mots étaient trop lents à être prononcés, et j'étais bien trop concentrée pour me soucier de ce qu'il disait.

A peine amortie, je m'élançais de nouveau contre l'Akuma, qui ne dû qu'à ses réflexes surhumains et au fait qu'il s'y attendait d'éviter mon coup.

 _Ce n'est pas bon. Je dois être plus rapide quand je me déplace._

J'engageais un duel avec le niveau 4 où je puisais dans ma force physique pour aller plus vite. Mais j'allais à la fois trop vite, et à la fois trop lentement. Je ne pouvais pas contrôler ma vitesse, mais il fallait que je sois plus rapide, car l'instinct du niveau 4 et mon manque d'expérience le prévenait des coups les plus fatals.

 _Plus rapide._

Je pris un coup lancé au hasard, puis un autre. La surprise de l'Akuma fit que je pu lui faucher les jambes. Littéralement.

Je sentais cependant ma limite arriver, car je le sentais, hein. Je sentais mon Innocence commençait à me détruire…

Mais vous savez, je m'en moquais. Oh, j'en étais consciente. Mais c'était dans un coin de mon esprit, comme une voix intérieure que ma _haine_ refoulait. Si je ne me donnais pas à 200 %, de toute manière, j'allais mourir.

S'ensuivit un déluge de coups plus acharnés les uns que les autres. Le niveau 4 ne riait plus, ne parlait plus. Nous allions à une telle vitesse, que nous _disparaissions_ pour réaparaître dès que l'autre nous projetais contre un mur. La chose irradiant l'Innocence se contentait d'observer, tentant sans succès de nous suivre du regard, hurlant sans cesse, mais nous ne comprenions pas. Ni l'Akuma, ni moi ne comprenions, car nous étions plongés dans notre danse.

Au bout d'un moment, je fus projetée contre un mur, mais je me receptionnais avec mes pieds, pour me jeter contre mon ennemis, qui avait pris de la hauteur, car tout ce temps, nous avions été à terre. Sans doute pensait-il pouvoir me stopper s'il m'avait à l'usure. Il avait sans doute raison, mais je ne le laisserais pas faire.

J'appliquais une technique que j'avais apprise lors de mes entrainements avec Kiredori : comment grimper sur les murs à la verticale. Avec ma vitesse, j'allais aller bien plus haut. Je grimpais le long d'un mur de l'orphelinat, avant de faire un salto-arrière sur l'Akuma.

Celui-ci évita, mais je ne visais pas ses points vitaux.

 _Je visais ses ailes._

S'il était en l'air, jamais je ne pourrais l'atteindre. Nous chutâmes, mais il voulu se servir de moi comme amortisseur.

J'hurlais, et avant qu'il ne puisse me donner un coup, je me dégageais de son étreinte et l'utilisait comme un tremplin pour nous séparer. Je réussi plus ou moins, et j'attéris sur mes pieds, mais dans l'affaire, il cassa mon bras.

Détail mineur. J'étais une experte dans ce genre de combat, où j'étais blessée, fatigué…de plus, mon adversaire était dans un état bien pire que le mien.

Le niveau 4 ne pouvait plus bouger. Je lui avait fauché ses jambes et ses ailes. Il était immobile.

Enfin, c'est relatif. Je me retrouvais bientôt sous une pluie de balles, que j'esquivais certes avec plus de facilité qu'au début, mais cela restait compliqué sans un bras.

Puis, soudainement, l'Akuma fini par arrêter de tirer sur moi. Ses canons, avec une lenteur extrême, au point où c'était étrange, visèrent le côté. L'Akuma… _changeait de forme._ Il devenait… on aurait dit… _un pantin._

Je ne me cassais pas la tête de savoir qu'est-ce qui se passait, car l'opportunité était trop belle, et l'ouverture trop grosse.

 _Autant en finir._

Je concentrais presque toute mon énergie dans mon bras droit, et je m'élançais. Un canon m'accueillit, mais je m'y attendais. Je sautais sur son bras que je me servis comme support, avant d'enchaîner sur un seul coup auquel j'avais mis toute ma force.

L'Akuma, qui pour une étrange raison, ne bougeait plus correctement, fut incapable d'éviter. Il se scinda en deux partie qui giclèrent du sang.

Je fis un salto et me réceptionnais sur mes deux pieds, qui ne me tenaient plus. Je tombais sur mes genoux, puis ma tête heurta le sol.

Pendant nos échanges, j'avais été de nombreuses fois blessée, notamment quand il me projetais contre un mur. Mes organes internes devaient être de la bouillie, ma colonne en compote, chaque os de mon bras me semblait cassé… c'était sans compter les contusions et blessures qui m'avaient gênée tout le combat.

Je sentis la chose irradiant l'Innocence s'approcher à grand pas, infiniments lents… très lents…

 _Il faut… que je désactive… l'Inno…_

« Grégoire ! », cria une voix fluette.

… _Ti… Timothy ?_

« Ne m'abandonnes pas… la mère supérieure… la mère supérieure… », pleurnicha l'enfant.

Je fis une effort surhumain pour m'empêcher de sombrer, et j'ouvris les yeux.

Pour tomber sur la chose irradiant l'Innocence… il me fallu quelques secondes pour comprendre.

« Timothy… bredouillais-je. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait avec cet Akuma, mais… merci.

— Tu as vu hein ? J'ai utilisé la capacité spéciale du niveau 2 qui nous attaqué, je l'ai possédé ! »

Je ne comprenais pas vraiment les explications, je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer, car mon hypotension décida de se pointer maintenant. Chose normale, il ne devait s'être passé que trois minutes en temps réels à tout casser à cause de notre vitesse surhumaine.

« Il faut… il faut retourner à l'intérieur… »

J'étais cependant incapable de me lever. Timothy me souleva, Dieu sait comment, et vola jusqu'à la maison. Pendant le court trajet, je luttais pour rester éveillée. Nous arrivâmes à l'orphelinat, près de la porte.

Aucune trace de la mère supérieure. Je devinais sans peine ce qui lui était arrivé.

Timothy m'addossa contre un mur perpendiculaire à la porte, et désactiva son Innocence. Quelques minutes plus tard, il me rejoignait sous sa forme d'enfant.

Couvert de sang, et sans la mère supérieure.

Une douleur atroce me réveilla alors que Timothy dormait à côté de moi. Nous nous étions endormi après avoir tenté, sans succès, d'ouvrir la porte. Timothy m'avait appliqué des soins selon mon instruction (autre chose que j'avais appris de ma nounou.).

En parlant d'elle, Kiredori, la dernière personne que je m'attendais à voir ici, me regardait d'un air sévère, tandis qu'autour d'elle, les exorcistes me regardaient d'un air sombre.

« J'hallucine… », tentais-je de prononcer, sans autre résulta qu'une vilaine douleur qui me tordit la mâchoire.

En voyant mes yeux ouverts, certains soupirèrent de soulagement. Personnellement, je me sentais encore plus exténuée que quand je m'étais endormie. Galmar — il était présent, lui, tiens. — me regardait cependant avec une haine non-dissimulée. C'était la douleur que j'avais ressenti plus tôt : les menottes passées à mes poignets, volontairement misent pour me faire mal.

Je n'en avais cependant cure, car le souvenir d'Émilia et des enfants me revinrent en tête. De grosses larmes perlèrent sur mes joues. Pendant quelques instants, je devins aveugle.

« Émilia… », balbutiais-je de manière incompréhensible.

Il me sembla soudainement la voir. Je tendis la main.

« Émilia… »

J'entendis des pas précipités.

« Poussez-vous ! » s'exclama quelqu'un en blouse blanche que je n'avais jamais vu.

Je me mis à hurler quand mon corps devint soudainement souffrance. Je délirais complètement, lançant des coups au hasard. Puis, soudainement, tout s'arrêta…

Quand je me réveillais pour de bon, Timothy me veillait. Nous avions changé de décor, pour celui caractéristique, d'un hôpital. L'enfant me regardait avec un sérieux que je ne lui connaissais pas. Chose encore plus étrange, il avait la tenue des exorcistes.

Quand il me vit éveillée, il resta d'abords silencieux. Cela m'étonna tout d'abord, car le garçon que je connaissais m'aurait déjà sauté à la gorge.

« Salut champion », bredouillais-je tant bien que mal.

Devant mon sourire, Timothy sembla s'éveiller. Il me regarda avec un air interrogateur.

« Ben alors, pas de câlin ? », riais-je, pendant que les larmes perlaient sur mes joues.

Mon ami se comportait bizarrement. Je le voyais avec une expression neutre, et ce ne fut que quand je me redressais qu'il réagit en essayant de m'aider.

« Nan mais ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien », dis-je à grand renfort de morve et de larmes.

Timothy sembla trembler. Il commença à pleurer lui aussi, avant de me prendre dans ses miniscules bras.

Je le serrais dans mes bras avec toute la force dont j'étais capable à cet instant, c'est-à-dire pas beaucoup. J'eu l'impression que mon ami en faisait de même, et je fus horrifiée de constater qu'il avait plus de force que moi.

Nous discutâmes, pleurâmes… j'appris que Timothy avait été attaqué par l'Akuma de niveau deux que j'avais laissé filé. Il avait tué la mère supérieure, ce qui avait déclenché chez le p'tiot son pouvoir. De plus, il haissait maintenant Akumas et Noés aussi fort que moi.

Sauf qu'autant je comprenais sa haine, autant mes entrailles se tordaient sous la honte et la culpabilité. C'était ma faute. Clairement.

Parce que si je n'avais pas été là, ils seraient en vie… tous…

Je faillis demander à Timothy s'il m'en voulait. Néanmoins, le petit bonhomme changea de sujet de manière soudaine.

Enfin soudaine… cela devait bien faire quatre heures que l'on parlait.

« Il s'est passé un mois depuis ton hospitalisation. Tu as été dans le coma, et pas mal de choses se sont passées… »

Timothy avait un regard vide en disant cela. Mais bizarement, je sentis que je comprenais exactement ce qu'il ressentais à cet instant précis.

Du soulagement.

 _Car j'étais en vie…_

Il fallu que j'attende un mois supplémentaire afin de sortir. La poisse. En plus, comme je n'étais pas au Q.G, je n'avais pas le droit de recevoir de la visite. Timothy était un cas exceptionnel, il m'avait veillé depuis un mois — c'était la condition à laquelle il acceptait d'être exorciste : me veiller, moi, la seule personne vivante chère qui lui restait.

Mais je ne m'y trompais pas : il n'était plus qu'une épave.

Comme moi.

OoOoO

Timothy avait fait le rapport de notre mission. Et ouep. Parce qu'en gros, pendant que je risquais ma vie, les autres couillons préparaient leur plan d'attaque pour G et étaient venus en retard. Le pire, c'est qu'ils n'avaient pas pigé le danger mortel que nous courrions jusqu'au soir, car quand ils étaient venus à l'orphelinat, personne ne leur avait ouvert — à cause de la barrière.

Cela avait eu de graves conséquences sur mon corps et celui de Timothy. Nous avons été secourus le soir, après que G ne soit pas apparus. La barrière avait été enlevée, et un troupeau de gens étaient venus voir notre évacuation. Timothy, qui entre-temps avait reçu la visite de plusieurs Akumas, s'était effondré dès que la barrière disparu. Son bras gauche est foutu, il ne pourra plus l'utiliser. Quand à moi, en l'absence de soin, j'avais été plongée dans le coma puis j'ai failli mourir… toutefois, l'Innocence, d'après les médecins, m'avait sauvée je ne sais trop comment.

Allen devait s'en vouloir à mort. Je ne savais pas vraiment pour Marie, mais je connaissais suffisamment mon ami pour le savoir…

Puis, vint le jour où je devais rentrer à l'Ordre.

« Comment ça, vous avez le cadavre d'un Noé dans votre placard à la scientifique ? balbutiais-je, avant de faire un sourire niais comme j'en avais le secret : dites-moi que c'est celui de Cross.

— Pour l'amour du ciel Grégoire ! s'écria Fo. Cross est un exorciste.

— Ah bon ? Et depuis QUAND, hein ? Z'avez des preuves ?

— Bak, il m'énerve, soupira la gardienne. Et puis qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici d'abord ? »

Ben après ma totale réhabilitation, j'étais revenue au Q.G en passant par la branche de Bak, PARDI !

…

Oui, je m'étais perdue dans l'Arche. Mais je ne l'admettrais jamais, JAMAIS ! MWAHAHAHAAH !

Hum.

« Pourquoi tu me poses la question à moi ?

— Parce qu'il est trop attardé pour répondre, abruti ! »

Je me contentais d'afficher un air bête, comme dans les mangas, quand soudain !

« Mr Fangs ! » cria une voix que je ne connaissais que trop bien.

Lou Fa.

MON AMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE !

Comme une jeune adolescente, je me tournais et sautillais vers elle.

Lou Fa ne dû pas me voir, car elle avait deux cadeaux sur les bras plus grosse qu'elle, qu'elle s'empressa de me passer.

« C'est votre plat préféré ! » dit-elle avec… oh mon dieu.

Mes capacités en séduction détectent une anomalie dans sa voix mielleuse … serais-ce… serais-ce…

DE L'AMOUR ?

Je plantais ses yeux dans les miens, absolument choquée et interrogateur.

… et là… je vis… l'enfer.

En effet, dans les yeux de Lou fa… était-ce de l'amour que je voyais ? Genre, de l'amour… vers moi… ?

J'eu un bug.

A côté de moi, je vis les deux autres faire des yeux ronds. Fo y alla même de son commentaire :

« Elle est irrécupérable, on a déjà eu cette conversation, pourtant. »

J'étais choquée. Mais… mais… je peux savoir pourquoi moi ? J'ai rien contre le fait que tu sois une femme mais… je suis pas le genre à rester célibataire ? Pourquoi t'avais pas choisis Allen d'abords ? Il était plus ton type ! Et en plus, pourquoi j'avais rien remarqué avant moi ?

…

Ah oui mais je confondais ma venue avec celle de mon ami aux cheveux blancs à la branche asiatique. Allen n'avait jamais rencontré Lou Fa, vu qu'il n'était venu à la section scientifique de la branche que pour les portes de l'Arche. Oui parce que bon, aucun Noé n'avait causé d'ennui à ce dernier : ils étaient tous sur moi.

Enfin je crois.

Mais bref on s'en foutait !

« Lou Fa », fis-je, afin de vérifier que je n'hallucinais pas.

J'attrapais ses mains.

« Voulez-vous… être ma petite-amie ? »

Silence mortel. Les deux autres sont sur le cul.

Lou Fa piqua un fard… et s'évanouit.

…

Ah, je m'y attendais pas. Comme au high-kick de Fo qui m'envoya valser des mètres plus loin.

Détruisant ainsi les cadeaux de Lou Fa.

Mais… mais pourquoi ?

« Retourne au Q.G !

— JAMAIS ! ON NE DÉTRUIT PAS LES CADEAUX ! »

Trois coups de pieds plus tard, penaude, je m'exécutais et… je me perdis dans la branche. Au bout d'un moment je me mis à pleurer, quand je trouvais finalement l'Arche.

Je fus accueillie par Komui qui me souhaita un bon retour… et, étonnamment, par le maréchal… le maréchal…

Ok, c'était qui se mec ?

« Inspecteur Luberier, la voilà », murmura le Grand Intendant.

… j'ai peur.

Finalement, il ne s'agissait que d'examiner mon Innocence. Une certaine Hevlaska — jamais vue, mais il parait que je l'ai déjà vue pour mesurer la syncronisation de mon Innocence, alors à 90 %. Et je ne sais toujours pas ce que veut dire "syncronisation".

« C'est comme avec Lenalee Lee, déclara la femme aux cheveux tentaculaires. Son Innocence… évolura en type cristallin. »

Je n'avais pas suivi le reste de la conversation. Enfin, du moins, jusqu'au moment où j'entendis :

« Grégoire, je crains ne pouvoir te retirer ton Innocence. »

Mais… mais mes tatouages me faisaient mal vous savez !

« Depuis que tu as affronté l'Akuma, une partie de l'Innocence a remplacé certaines parties de tes organes vitaux endommagés. Si je retire l'Innocence, tu mourras. »

Joyeux, vu l'ambiance pesante, mais j'ai rien compris.

« Tu dois te synchroniser de nouveau sans mon aide. »

Merveilleux. Je lui fis un grand sourire.

« Je l'ai dit, non ? Je tuerais les Noés. Il me faudra une Innocence… on commence quand ? »

Komui s'avança :

« Nous t'avons assigné quelqu'un pour t'aider dans la récupération de ton Innocence.

— Qui ?

— Le maréchal Winters. Il en a fait la demande. »

…

« Il veut juste me défoncer, je me trompe ? »

OoOoO

Vous savez, je n'avais jamais vraiment été populaire à l'Ordre. Les gens me trouvaient sympatoche, mais trop bizarre pour eux. Néanmoins, aujourd'hui, quand j'allais manger en compagnie de ma nounou et du nouvel exorciste, les chuchotements allaient de bon train sur notre passage. Après, ils se disaient peut-être que Kanda avait un beau cul et que… héhéhéhé.

Oups, mon côté pervers était ressorti. Pardon pardon !

Sous les regards admiratifs, je m'assis sur un banc en compagnie donc de Kiredori et de Timothy — qui me collait. Mais en mode violent, même si sa présence me rassurait.

Ma nounou sorti une espèce de carnet, puis elle avisa l'heure.

« Nous devons être de nouveau à la salle d'entrainement dans dix minutes. »

Timothy et moi-même avisions nos bleus, soigneusement donné par l'entrainement de Winters. Pour le gamin, renforcement physique et études. Pour moi, entrainement avec un bôkken normal pour voir si mes bras tiendraient le choc, et cet après-midi nous devions commencer le combat un contre un.

Oui, Timothy était le disciple de Winters, parce que Klaud m'avait déjà moi, et Tiedoll Chaôji.

Et autant dire que mon ami en bavait était un euphémisme. L'entrainement du maréchal, c'était un de ces trucs…

Je soupçonnais Winters de m'avoir choisie parce qu'officiellement, j'avais battu l'Akuma de niveau 4 plus ou moins seule. Il devait estimer que j'étais digne de lui…

Bon, soyons franc : si Timothy n'avait pas été là, j'aurais été six pieds sous Terre à l'heure actuelle.

Néanmoins, pour la Congrégation, la perspective qu'un gamin ait été d'une grande aide alors qu'il avait utilisé son arme anti-Akuma comme telle pour la première fois — les humains ne comptant pas vraiment — leur semblait irréaliste.

Du coup j'avais eu tout le mérite.

Nous débarrassâmes et nous allâmes en salle d'entrainement. En chemin, nous passâmes devant Marie et Allen, qui mangeaient ensemble. A mon approche, les deux eurent un air sombre, et j'eu le sentiment que c'était bel et bien fini : mon amitié avec Allen était brisée…

Je me contentais donc de les ignorer, le cœur fendu en deux.

 _Il ne faut pas que j'oublie cette douleur._

Winters nous accueilli avec dédaignement et m'ordonna de me tenir prête. Je pris mon bôkken à ma ceinture, et le mis de côté. J'allais devoir matérialiser ma nouvelle arme, afin de la boire, avait dit Luberier.

Ou Komui. C'était qu'ils se ressemblaient tous, m'enfin ! C'était me demander la différence entre les congolais et les japonais ! Y'EN A AUCUNE !

Bref. Je me mis en position, mais Winters sembla occupé avec Timothy, du coup je relâchais la pression et me concentrais sur mon arme. Comment faire pour la matérialiser… ?

Je fixais mes bras, en essayant de me rappeler comment je l'activais d'habitude. Bon, ce ne devrait pas être si compliqué.

Je me concentrais sur mes bras, les yeux clos, quand j'entendis un bruit qui me les fit réouvrir. Dites-moi qu'elle s'était matérialisée…

Devant-moi se tenait un petit cube… néanmoins, quand je relâchais la pression, ledit cube disparu dans la poussière.

Et merde.

Winters finit avec Timothy quelques minutes plus tard. Vaguement, je me demandais pourquoi mon ami était si docile alors qu'il avait clairement d'énormes difficultés à faire une pompe. J'attribuais cela à sa haine des Noés cependant, et cela m'inquiétais… je voyais bien que ça le rongeait.

Néanmoins, je n'étais pas sûre de vouloir que Timothy devienne comme moi.

Je vis le maréchal venir vers moi, l'air soudain amusé. Un grand sourire illustrait son visage, alors qu'il activait son Innocence.

Wait.

QU'IL ACTIVAIT QUOI ?

Médusée, je le vis sortir une sorte de… de… je sais pas. Je supposais que c'était son Innocence, vu que des flammes en sortaient.

Néanmoins, le problème n'était pas là. Mec ! J'avais pas d'Innocence moi ! Si je l'activais, un CUBE apparaissait ! Fait pas l'con ! Tu voulais me buter ou quoi ?

…

A en juger par son sourire, je serais tentée de dire que oui.

Et là, il m'attaqua sans sommation.

Bon, je ne me suis même pas cassée la tête a essayer d'activer mon Innocence. Allez ma poule. J'esquivais son attaque à pleine puissance, avant de me réceptionner sur ma jambe, accroupie.

Mes instincts me hurlaient d'oublier l'Innocence et de fuir, mais mon ego était en mode " _fuir ne fait pas parti de mon vocabulaire._ " Et puis, j'avais eu ce que je voulais : un combat avec un des maréchaux.

J'ignorais Winters qui se laissait prendre dans l'ivresse du combat pour me concentrer sur le plus important : mon arme anti-Akuma.

A cause de mon hypotension, je ne pourrais pas tenir le combat très longtemps de toute façon…

Je me concentrais… et le cube réapparu. Cette fois je me cassais pas le cul : allez hop, je t'avale !

EH BEN NON ! Il a disparu sitôt dans ma bouche.

Je soupirais, avant de me prendre un coup de poing dans le ventre qui m'envoya voler au loin.

Je sentais que cet entrainement allait être long… long… il allait durer trois siècles !

(Finalement, il ne dura qu'une semaine car Winters dû partir en mission mais à ce moment-là il fallait me laisser m'apitoyer.)

Donc, comme je le disais, j'allais mourir.


	14. Kanda, danseuse étoile

**Fujoshi-sensei a.k.a Deydeykagamine :** Ah ! Cela me rassure ! Même si je perçois une certaine haine envers Tyki là... (remarque ce que tu dis est parfaitement sensé et logique... mais va expliquer ça aux fangirls de Tyki.)

OH MON DIEU LES VOCALOID ! JE LES AIME, JE LES ADORE ! (Parce contre y'a tellement de chansons... et puis y'a des chansons que je préfère en cover. Genre "lie" de Luka. Je l'aime hein... mais son anglais X_X). Ma chanson préférée de Rin et Len est Nemesis of the Ruined Kingdom, et toi ? (J'adore aussi certaines covers anglaise de Servant of evil.). Y'a aussi d'autres chansons que j'adore mais je vais pas toutes les citées XD

Bon, je crois que je t'appellerais Fujoshi-sensei maintenant XD Je n'aime pas trop le Yaoi, mais je fais de nombreuses exceptions pour les bonnes fics, n'hésite pas à m'en conseiller^^

Pour Allen, c'est vrai qu'on dirait qu'il déteste ma pauvre Grégoire. Mais il n'en n'est rien. Il se rattrapera. Quand il osera la regarder en face.

D'ailleurs en parlant de Kanda... hum. Il en prends cher avec ce chapitre. Du coup je pense que je vais m'enfuir, hein. Mais bon, je me rattrape.

Nan mais attends. Tu réalises maintenant qu'elle est conne ? J'aurais juré que, jusqu'à l'annonce de la mort de Tyki, elle était complétement aliéné :P

Ah, riche en rebondissement, merci ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

 **xstorm007 :** Merci beaucoup ! Mais Allen ne déteste pas Grégoire, il s'en veut juste le petit bout de chou ! Il va lui parler. Un jour. Peut-être. Quand il en aura le courage.

 **Neko no Uta :** Je ne sais pas à quel moment tu as décroché donc aucune idée de combien de chap t'a manqué^^ **  
**

Un jour, la flemme vaincra. Mais pas aujourd'hui, j'ai la flemme. Tu ne peux plus aller sur ? Étrange...

Alors, pour Timothy, il était sensé crever de base, comme tout le monde sauf Amélia. Mais j'ai eu pitié (ou plutôt j'ai eu la flemme de recopier ma fic manuscrite du coup j'ai divergé du canon de ma fic pour rendre les choses intéressantes à écrire.).

...

Dit comme ça, on dirait que je suis encore plus monstrueuse nan ?

Mais eh ! Il a beau avoir neuf ans, on est en plein milieu d'une guerre ! C'est normal ce genre de chose.

...

Ouep, complètement un monstre.

Alors oui, Tyki est mort. Il nourrit actuellement le compost d'un paysan belge. Et si tu relis les chapitres, tu vas t'apercevoir qu'à cause de ce fait, quelques trucs ne tournent pas rond. Ce ne sont pas des incohérences, mais si tu les repères bravo o/

Mon but dans cette fic, ben... nan mais en fait je me rends compte que je fais super peur. P'tain, dans une fic aussi WTF et SENSÉE être drôle, les gens font des théories comme quoi je veux buter tout le monde et instaurer une dépression parmi mes lecteurs. Les fics comme ça ont un nom, tu sais, ce sont les Deathfic.

Le ton humouristique de Grégoire... que j'ai eu du mal à trouver. Cela se ressent dans les premier chapitres X_X

En tout cas merci pour ton commentaire !

* * *

Nous sommes au 19ème siècle, et la joie a conquéri toute la Congrégation. Toute ? Non ! Un groupe de deux irréductibles andouilles résistent encore et toujours à l'oppression.

« Timothy, on va crever », murmurais-je avec une voix de dépressive.

Le gamin me regarda, blasé. Nous étions dans la bibliothèque, en train de nous faire torturer par la culture et nos impitoyables professeurs, s'étant mis à deux aujourd'hui pour nous torturer. Kiredori, elle, n'était pas là aujourd'hui, car… ben j'avais oublié la raison.

« Bien sûr qu'on va crever, on est en guerre, répondit-il d'un ton sec et défaitiste.

— Moi aussi je t'aime. »

Cloud et Winters nous regardèrent échanger nos derniers mots avec exaspération.

« Vous êtes des larves », déclara le maréchal.

Je regardais mon exercice d'anglais avec l'envie de pleurer. La culture générale me donnait envie de vomir…

« Les devoirs me rappellent l'orphelinat », soupira Timothy comme s'il était à deux doigts de se suicider.

A un moment, nous nous mîmes à sangloter, et nos maréchaux, exaspérés, décidèrent d'arrêter la leçon et de nous libérer.

« Timothy…, fis-je. Faut sortir de cette dépression.

— Elle se déclenche uniquement que quand nous faisons nos devoirs… on peut le supporter !

— Nos maîtres vont finir par nous noyer si on continue. Arrêtons-ça… »

Le soupir qui s'échappa de nos bouches nous fendirent le coeur. Je levais la tête. Où étions-nous au fait ? Cela faisait au moins quinze minutes que nous marchions en mode cadavre, bras ballants. Je posais la question à mon protégé.

« Près de la cafétéria… nous sommes près de la cafétéria… fit Timothy d'un ton lugubre. Allons… manger… »

Nous commandâmes avec des airs de zombies, au point où Jerry eut peur. La quantité de nourriture fut assez impressionant pour le gamin, ceci dit. De son bras valide, il poussait un espèce de charriot avec toute sa nourriture à l'intérieur. Quand à moi, de type équipement, je me contentais des instructions fournies par Kiredori avant son départ pour que je mange équilibrés.

« Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ? demanda Lenalee, qui était après nous dans la file.

— Laisse Lenalee. Ils sont comme ça à chaque fois que quelque chose leur rappelle l'orphe… tu-sais-quoi, se rattrapa Reever en voyant nos ondes négatives s'intensifier.

— Viens Timothy. On doit trouver un endroit à la hauteur de la noirceur de notre âmes pour y sacrifier des vierges.

— Tu es devenu sataniste ? affirma plus qu'il ne demanda mon protégé, comme si la perspective le plaisait.

— Effectivement, je me suis convertie à l'instant. Allez, viens, on va sacrifier Allen. »

Lenalee et Reever nous regardaient, l'air un peu inquiet, tandis que nous nous dirigions vers la table où Marie et mon ancien ami s'asseyait depuis presque deux semaines. Je sortis mon faux bôkken — je n'avais toujours pas réussi à activer mon Innocence, pour mon grand déplaisir.

SAUF QUE, IL Y A EÛT UN PLOT-TWIST.

En effet, un Kanda sauvage apparu. Ce qui me transforma automatiquement en mode Berserk.

« Changement de plan, Timothy, ricanais-je. On va sacrifier Kanda. Je vais créer une ouverture, possède-le. »

Sans attendre sa réponse, je posais mon plateau sur la table, courru vers le japonais, sorti mon arme de fortune, et sautais sur lui. Il me para, bien évidemment, mais mon bôkken ne supporta pas le choc et se scinda en deux.

« UNE OUVERTURE ! » hurlais-je.

Et là, je capturais ses lèvres avec les miennes.

…

Autant dire que la perspective de se faire embrasser par un clochard fut suffisant pour briser ses barrières mentales. Timothy fondit sur lui en moins de deux et me fit le V de la victoire, ce qui, sur Kanda, était ridicule.

« Je récupère ton corps et on s'amuse avec lui ? fis-je en essayant de ne pas avoir l'air — trop — perverse. Que dirait-tu de faire… »

Je chuchotais quelque chose à l'oreille du gamin, dont je vis les instincts pervers se réveiller, avant que Lenalee s'approcha de nous, l'air énervée. Quand j'y pense, un silence religieux s'était emparé de la salle.

Je récupérais le corps gamin et nous nous enfuyons avant que Lenalee puisse faire quoique ce soit, ceci dit.

Nous nous réfugiâmes dans ma chambre où je fis une série de photo-shooting TRÈS compromettant pour le japonais. Je ricanais pendant que Timothy prenait des poses absolument ridicules (j'allais pas demander à un gamin de prendre des poses sexy, non mais.). Je fis en outre des vidéos et autres bêtises où Kanda faisait des blagues et portait des déguisements rose paillette piqués dans la chambre de Lenalee.

DES BLAGUES. Genre, imaginez la scène quoi.

…

Vous ne voyez pas ? Imaginez Kanda en tutu rose bonbon avec une pose de chat, répondant à l'une de mes blagues salaces par « comme ma bite ! » le tout filmé, photographié et copié par centaine.

Autant dire que nous étions morts de rire. La Congrégation a été conquise !

Enfin pas tout à fait, étant donné que je considérais quand même Kanda comme un beau gosse intouchable et tellement sexy, et que cette image était ruinée, donc j'hurlais aussi intérieurement.

En plus, ça se corsa un tantinet quand Timothy lui-même voulu prendre des photos où genre Kanda était nu ou alors qu'il faisait son attaque préférée, le "tripotte-nichon" à Lenalee.

J'étais clairement contre, parce que je ne voulais pas la mort du japonais. Ni la mort de la Congrégation à grand coup de destruction de Komulin.

Du coup, nous ne le firent pas, mais nous eûmes une idée à la place.

Bref.

Dix minutes plus tard, nos préparatifs étaient prêts. Pour ma défense, c'est le gamin qui en a eut l'idée.

Et personnellement, je n'avais pas le courage de lui refuser ce plan. Bon, il prit du retard car Jerry nous apporta nos plateaux repas en nous ordonnant de manger ce que l'on avait commandé, ce que nous fîmes, et nous eûmes droit à un sermon, mais je restais incroyablement contente. Pour une raison toute conne.

En effet, j'étais heureuse que Timothy retrouve le sourire…

(Quand Kanda vit les photos, sa première réaction fut de vouloir m'embrocher avec son Innocence. Néanmoins, nous avions préparé notre coup. Si Kanda tentait de nous embrocher, nous allions révéler au grand public notre oeuvre, mais malheureusement, ç'eut pour effet de l'enrager encore plus.

Je lui avais donc fait un magnifique sourire, j'avais sorti un faux bôkken, et je lui avais dit de ramener sa pomme. Il avait sorti son Innocence et l'avait activé. Bon, je savais que j'allais perdre dans ces conditions MAIS je savais aussi que Timothy distriburait ces photos aux plus grand nombre pendant que je me ferais ratatiner. Kanda avait donc dû laisser tomber et m'avait fait une proposition alléchante.)

Les jours suivants, pour une mystérieuse raison dont on ne parlait que de ça à la Congrégation, Kanda et Timothy devinrent les meilleurs amis du monde. Du moins, officiellement. En vrai tout le monde savait que nous l'avions recuté par des moyens absolument douteux, seulement, personne ne s'imaginait l'étendu de nos moyens de pression.

Je ricanais dans mon coin avec Timothy pendant que Kanda nous fusillait du regard.

Je savais qu'il allait se venger. Je le savais. Néanmoins, je ne savais pas comment ou quand, et ça me sorti rapidement de la tête. En effet, bientôt, j'allais avoir un combat avec lui. C'était le deal entre lui et moi pour la moitié des photos que je gardais précieusement, l'autre moitié étant détenue par Timothy.

(Qui lui avait un autre deal avec Kanda.)

Seulement, il fallait que je réactive mon Innocence avant, parce que nous avions décidé de nous battre avec nos armes respectives. Combat à mort, donc. J'étais un peu inquiète quand à mes capacités de le vaincre, parce que mon corps était encore un peu fragile, mais je me disais que, quand je l'activerais, je serais totalement remise.

C'était sans compter que la vie était une pute, et que je n'aurais jamais l'occasion de combattre Kanda…

OoOoO

Au départ, je me retrouvais dans cette merde parce que j'étais dans la branche Nord-Américaine lorsque les évènements eurent lieu. Je me souviens pas vraiment de pourquoi j'y étais, mais qu'importe. A la Congrégation, tout le monde était parti en mission, et comme je n'avais toujours pas activé mon Innocence, j'étais coincée.

Bizarrement, il n'y avait personne, du coup je gambadais librement depuis quelques heures, quand je tombais sur une salle pour le moins étrange.

Parce qu'en fait, Allen, Kanda, pas mal de scientifiques — Kiredori, mais qu'est-ce que tu fou là ? — et les Noés se touvaient dans cette salle. Mis-à-part les Noé et les exorcistes, personne, je dis bien personne, ne pouvait bouger. Ils étaient tous alignés.

« Ah, la dernière invitée », ricana Sheryl.

Je lui fis un grand sourire :

« Moi aussi choupinet je suis contente de te revoir. »

Mon adversaire afficha un rictus rempli de haine et de satisfaction quand à ce qui m'attendait. J'eu soudain un très mauvais pressentiment…

« Grégoire, commença Allen, mais qu'est-ce que…

— C'est assez impressionnant », fit un autre Noé ayant un oeil démoniaque.

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui.

« Je ne peux pas lire son esprit, expliqua t-il. Je comprends ce que vous vouliez dire, vous autres. »

Même si intérieurement mon mauvais pressentiment se confirmait, je ne laissais rien paraître.

« Que voulez-vous dire ? » fit Luberier, que je n'avais pas remarqué jusque là.

C'est à ce moment-là que les autres semblèrent se rendre compte qu'ils pouvaient parler.

Les Noé lui lancèrent un regard dédaigneux, avant de se mettre à sourire de concert.

« Oh ? ricana l'oeil démoniaque. Tu ne leur a rien dit, _Amélia_? »

Tout le monde, à l'exception de Luberier eurent des yeux ronds, et devant leurs expressions, j'eu un rire nerveux.

« Grégoire… bredouilla Johnny — dont j'ignorais d'où je connaissais son nom. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Je poussais un long soupir, pendant que l'Inspecteur Général me fusillait du regard. Il savait ce que je m'apprêtais à faire.

« Bon, les gens. Je me débarrasse de ce beau monde, et je vous explique plus tard. »

Je me mis en position de combat, mais Allen s'interposa.

« Ça ne sert à rien, Grégoire, ils savent que tu n'as pas ton Innocence…

— Oh, ricanais-je. Mais ils savent aussi que je n'ai pas besoin d'arme divine pour leur botter le cul. »

Il eut un silence médusé, rapidement brisé par l'oeil démoniaque.

— Intéressant, tu ne leur as vraiment rien dit sur tes… capacités, coupa l'oeil démoniaque alors que Sheryl mettait les autres en sourdine. Pas même à l'administration Centrale. C'est compréhensible, s'ils apprenaient comment tu as vaincu Joyd… tu comptes vraiment nous… ? »

Pour toute réponse, il se prit mon poing dans la gueule, à l'endroit où il avait son troisième oeil.

« Tu parles trop », fis-je sous l'oeil catastrophé d'Allen qui ne m'avait pas vue partir.

Non, les Noé n'étaient pas invincibles face au coup de poings, non mais. L'oeil démoniaque sembla se briser sous le mien, d'ailleurs.

Je fis un salto arrière quand le Comte tenta de m'embrocher avec son épée qu'il avait sorti à une vitesse fulgurante. Malheureusement, un Akuma me cueillit en plein vol et me projeta contre un mur. Je me receptionnais sur mes pieds et, me servant du mur comme d'un tremplin, je me jettais droit sur Sheryl.

J'avais malheureusement mal calculé mon coup et je me cognais la tête contre lui. Résultat des courses, les autres furent libérés car nous nous étions assommés l'un l'autre.

Je sombrais dans les doux bras de Morphée.

C'était officiel : je venais de me ridiculiser.

Quand je me réveillais, j'étais allongée sur ledit Noé. Arf… j'étais épuisée. En levant la tête, je m'apperçu de pas mal de gravas. Tiens tiens…

Je vis un pied d'Akuma, avant d'entendre :

« C'est ta faute. »

J'ai grogné quelque chose comme : « Maispourquoitoujoursmoi. » avant de me prendre un coup de la part dudit Akuma.

Bon, inutile de dire que je volais très loin, pendant que l'Akuma récupérait Sheryl.

Complètement groggy, il me fallu quelques minutes pour me lever de nouveau, et quelques secondes supplémentaires pour m'appercevoir que la branche Nord-Américaine n'était plus que ruine.

… j'étais perdue là. Fallait qu'on m'explique.

Je me relevais bêtement et cherchais aux alentours. Au bout d'un moment, je tombais sur Johnny… en compagnie de Kiredori, qui visiblement avait protégé Johnny avec ses talismants.

Ils me regardaient TRÈS bizarrement. Alala. Je sentais que mes secrets étaient morts et enterrés.

Fichus Noé de pacotilles.

Je me sentais furieuse contre eux.

« Est-ce que…, commença le scientifique. Est-ce que tout ça est vrai ?

— Mec, je viens à peine de me réveiller, faut que tu m'expliques de quoi tu parles.

— Ce n'est pas drôle Amélia ! s'exclama Johnny. Tu… tu… alors que nous avions placés tellement d'espoir en toi !»

Il se mit à pleurer.

En le voyant, une scène, tirée de mes souvenirs confus, se superposa à la réalité. Je fus surprise par ce changement. Je ne m'y attendais pas, mes souvenirs venant quand je leur demandais…

Néanmoins, l'effroi me prit quand je reconnu l'endroit dans mes souvenirs.

Dans la scène, c'était moi qui pleurait. Et l'Apocryphos me regardait avec un air triste.

« _Ton temps est compté_ , avait t-il dit. _Un jour, ton Innocence…_ »

Je l'avais regardé, les yeux embués de larmes.

« _Je suis désolé, mais je dois le faire…_ », avait déclaré l'Innocence autonome.

Il eut une coupure, mais je pu entendre :

« _Tes souvenirs…_ »

Quand je revins à moi, les deux autres me regardaient comme si j'étais folle. Ce qui était normal, vu que je regardais dans le vide sans rien dire pendant de LONGUES secondes.

« A-ah, grognais-je. J'aurais dû buter ce connard quand j'en avais l'occasion. »

J'ignorais royalement les deux autres, cherchant des yeux quelqu'un. Les Noés semblaient occupés avec une bataille entre Kanda, Allen et un mec que je n'avais jamais vu. Il n'y avait aucun combat ailleurs.

Étrangement, cette scène me rappella quand j'avais transformé l'Oeuf en poussière. Je me souvenais que Luberier avait été furax d'apprendre qu'on ne pouvait pas récupérer les fragments — et donc de faire des expériences dessus. Moi qui croyait que l'Oeuf permettait de faire des Akumas… pourtant le troisième mec aux côtés d'Allen et Kanda en était clairement un.

« Johnny, murmurais-je tout en leur tournant le dos, absorbée par le combat. Clairement, je suis Amélia. »

Il eut un silence. Je me concentrais sur mes bras.

« Et je vais te dire un truc, mon pote. Je crois avoir enfin compris pourquoi cette saloperie refusait de s'activer. »

Mes bras commencèrent à me faire super mal. Johnny poussa un petit cri de surprise quand il vit mon sang s'échapper par flot de mes poignets.

« Vous restez là ? souris-je. J'ai un compte à régler avec ce manchot de Sheryl. »

Si je n'arrivais pas à l'activer… c'était pour une raison très simple.

Ouep. En effet, l'Innocence… l'Innocence n'accorderait pas son pouvoir a une personne qui haissais l'humanité…

Ahah, ne t'inquiète pas, Innocence. Je me suis rappellée maintenant d'à quel point j'avais une raison stupide de la hair. Je ne te ferais rien, de plus, promis.

 _Mais rappelle-toi ceci : un jour, tu pairas ce que tu m'as fait._

L'Innocence se cristalisa en une espèce d'épée. Je savais que ses propriétés seraient les mêmes que mon ancien bôkken, mais j'aurais plus de possibilités. Dans ce cas…

« Innocence… _troisième stade_ », murmurais-je.

Je souris quand je vis le temps ralentir. A nous deux, Noé.

Je fonçais sur Sheryl que j'attrapais par le col avant de m'enfuir avec. Kidnapping, réussi. Je sentis un autre Noé me suivre. Mercym, sans doute. Bah, qu'importait. Sheryl ne serait pas compliqué à exploser, de toute façon.

 _Je compte sur toi pour le reste, Allen. Rappelle-toi… de ce que je t'ai dit à la bibliothèque, ok ?_

OoOoO

 _Pov Bak._

Personne ne la vit. Elle apparu comme ça, et disparu avec un Noé. Je savais qu'Amélia était imprévisible. Un autre Noé la suivit, mais il était extrêmement lent comparé à elle.

Je l'observais de loin, mais je n'amorçais pas un mouvement pour l'aider. Je savais qu'elle s'en sortirait. Et puis… j'avais d'autres chats à fouetter.

« Tu es devenu plutôt cool, hein Yû ? disait Alma. Que s'est-il passé durant toutes ces années ? Qu'as-tu ressenti en croyant être le seul survivant ? »

Allen stoppa net l'action de Kanda qui consistait à utiliser sa quatrième illusion.

Personne n'eut le temps cependant d'ajouter quoique ce soit quand soudain…

« _Kanda ! Alma est la femme que tu as aimé !_ » hurla l'exorciste aux cheveux blancs.

Il eut un grand silence face à cette révélation. Je bredouillais :

« Quoi… ? »

Toutefois, quand les deux autres entendirent ces mots, ils se stoppèrent net. Le Comte grogna, furieux :

« _Sale… Innocence…_ »

Mais de quoi parlait-il ?

Le Noé au turban y alla de son commentaire, sans doute lisait-il l'esprit d'Allen :

« Il semblerait… qu'Amélia lui ait révélé quelques secrets de la Congrégation… qu'elle tiendrait de l'Apocryphos. »

Je ne comprenais rien, mais à mes côtés, Luberier sembla se tendre comme un piquet.

En tout cas, Alma sembla furieux et confus…

« Comment… as-tu… osé… », murmura t-il.

Kanda, qui commençait à comprendre, fut trop lent à réagir quand Alma s'attaqua à Allen. Celui-ci para de justesse, tout en gardant un air sérieux.

« Il comprendra, dit-il. Je vais vous ouvrir une porte, partez. »

Je n'en croyais pas mes orreilles…

« C'est… c'est trop tard… tu as… tout gâché… » murmura Alma, qui empoigna le cou d'Allen dans une tentative de l'étrangler.

Kanda s'interposa à ce moment-là. Il poussa Alma qui lâcha l'exorciste. Le pauvre garçon se mit alors à sangloter… puis, tout ce passa très vite.

Le japonais murmura quelque chose que je ne compris pas… en tout cas, Allen et Alma l'entendirent. Sans attendre le premier ouvrit une porte.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Kanda et Alma passaient l'Arche, sous les hurlements de Luberier...

Je ne comprenais plus rien. Que se passait-il ?

Toutefois, une fois partis, le Comte sembla exploser.

« Vous autres… allez voir notre chère Amélia, dit-il. Je m'occupe de ce morveux. »

Je compris que, peu importe à quel point elle était puissante, Amélia mourrait. Elle allait combattre près de quatre Noé à la fois : Road, Wisely, Mercym et Sheryl.

Même pour elle, ce serait trop.

Soudain, je sentis que je m'enfonçais. Je regardais sous mes pieds…

« L'Arche… ? » murmurais-je.

Je regardais Allen, qui avait les deux doigts sur son front, comme lorsqu'il invoquait l'Arche…

Je compris une fraction de seconde trop tard son plan et, pendant que j'étais aspiré dans les ténèbres, j'hurlais le nom de l'exorciste… mais trop tard, nous étions aspirés.

Quelques heures plus tard, sans l'Arche qui refusait de s'ouvrir, nous dûmes nous résigner à abandonner nos compagnons. Nous ne pouvions nous y rendre que dans quelques jours… et, sous ordre de Luberier, nous devions attendre…

Quelques jours plus tard, quand nous arrivâmes à la branche Nord-Américaine cependant, nous ne trouvâmes personne. Même pas leur corps.

OoOoO

 _Pov Amélia._

J'étais plongée dans mes souvenirs… où étais-je ? Que s'était-il passé… ?

De la lumière m'éblouit soudain. Un souvenir…

 _On dit que l'on voit défiler toute sa vie avant de mourir… mais moi… je n'en suis même plus capable._

Actuellement, je ne me souvenais de rien. Ni de comment j'étais devenue comme ça, ni de pourquoi. Pour tout dire, je ne me souvenais juste de ma haine des Noé… et des mes victoires contre eux.

Seul ça me maintenait dans un état de pseudo-conscience, dans ce monde noir maintenant baigné de la lumière du souvenir. Allez. Essaye de te rappeller… durant toutes ces années… que t'était-il arrivée, Amélia ?

Mon premier souvenir fit surface : j'étais dans l'Arche, lorsque Kanda s'apprêtait à affronter le trop-bavard Skin Bolik.

« _Amélia a tué l'un des nôtres… du coup… je vais devoir vous tuer !_ »

Kanda s'était interposé… je m'étais étonnée que personne n'ait remarqué qui j'étais… mais c'était sans doute dû au fait que Skin et les jumeaux ne m'avaient jamais vus.

Au contraire de Sheryl, parce que j'avais tenté d'assassiner Road. Au contraire de Lulubell, dont je me souvenais enfin du nom… car j'avais AUSSI tenté de l'assassiner.

C'était pour ça que j'avais connu Galmar, car des témoins avaient appellés la police avant que je ne puisse achever la Noé… j'étais en France à l'époque et tout ça, c'était il y a un an…

Pareil pour Cross… quand il m'avait demandé quel message on voulait lui transmettre. Quel message Amélia voulait lui transmettre… il pensait que j'étais son larbin…

A-ah. Tout ces souvenirs… des souvenirs insignifiants que j'avais tenté d'oublier…

Ils m'englobaient désormais… je ne pouvais plus les nier, j'étais au fin fond du gouffre… je les supportais, un à un, même les plus insupportables…

Je me laissais envahir…

 _« … Grégoire... dit-moi, pourquoi fais-tu l'idiot ? »_ , avait dit Lenalee.

 _Tu avais deviné mon identité, n'est-ce pas, Lenalee ? Pourquoi… ne m'as-tu pas balancée… ?_

 _Je ne fais pas l'idiot, Lenalee… J'en suis juste une…_

Ah, voilà que je me réveillais…

Ah, tiens ? Allen ?

Ah oui, je me souviens. Nous avons affrontés les Noés, et quand nous étions sur le point de perdre, Allen a trouvé une ouverture et… ah oui, on a traversé l'Arche.

Par contre je pouvais savoir pourquoi j'étais sur un arbre tropical, à savoir UN PALMIER ?

Allen, on a attérit où ?

(Forcément, je me suis cassée la gueule en essayant de descendre. Une aura noire m'avait entourée mais Allen comme moi étions bien trop blessés pour nous combattre.)

…

(Cela ne m'empêcha pas d'essayer. Je ne fis pas trois pas avant de pisser du sang. Et hop, de nouveau dans les bras de morphée.)


	15. Exhibitionniste, va

**Neko no Uta :**

Kanda est bien en tutu ! Le tutu est FAIT pour Kanda ! Effectivement, vu que tu es en pleine réécriture, il n'arrivera pas avant longtemps^^ Ce pauvre gosse survivra à la guerre et fera des bébé ! Ou pas. Mouais. Attends, laisse-moi imaginer un épilogue avec Timothy papa.

...

C'est... nan mais Émilia... un peu de tenue... bon, je m'en vais vomir.

Ou alors il serait avec la fille de Suman. Ouais, pourquoi pas.  
Amélia embrassera... Luberier. Mouais, ou pas. Je le ferais dans l'épilogue de Pédo!Émilia. Ou pt'être dans la réalité (parce que c'est plausible, pourvu que ce soit un viol buccal). Je sais pas. Faut que je vois.  
Le passé d'Amélia... ah, ben il arrive bientôt. Et je sens que je vais perdre le peu de lecteur qui n'a pas rage-quit lors de l'affaire Tyki (j'ai perdu énormément de followers XD mais bon, en même temps, je m'y attendais.).

Nan mais Allen ne peut pas lui faire éternellement la tête ! ... si ?

On fini TOUJOURS sur des notes plus sombres X_X Enfin, bonne lecture^^

 **Deydeykagamine :  
**

Nan mais c'est comme tu veux pour le pseudo hein XD Moi j'ai dit que je t'appellerais comme ça, mais c'est comme tu veux^^

Ah, nan mais Kanda, à tout les coups il va revenir. Ou pas, vu qu'Alma est, techniquement, vivant. Timothy va le chercher, il va le trouver, et il va le tuer (au sens figuré, et maintenant je me casse à cause de cette référence bidon). D'ailleurs Amélia a le seum à cause du fait qu'elle pense qu'elle n'affrontera jamais Kanda du coup. Mais non ! Je ne vais pas faire crever tout le monde, voyons (pousse son ancien script dans les flammes de son chauffage, d'un air discret... ou pas). Un chapitre sérieux ?! SACRILÈGE ! Blblblbl. Enfin bref.

(Elle a fait trop de série... pour mon plus grand bonheur mais pour te rappeler des noms et les conseiller à quelqu'un, t'es en mode "...".)

OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! Bon mon classement est différent, mais j'approuve !

Donc, bisou, bisou, et bonne lecture^^

* * *

« Comment ça, on ne rentre pas à la Congrégation ? » demandais-je, médusée.

Je venais tout juste de me réveiller et j'étais toujours autant blessée. Allongée sur le sable, sur le ventre, et n'osant bouger car sinon je pissais du sang. Tout en parlant, j'avais gobé du sable et je crachais par la suite. Beignant dans ma salive, je fusillais Allen du regard qui venait de m'annoncer qu'on ne rentrerait pas tout de suite à la Congreg'.

« Et je peux savoir pourquoi ?

— Parce que je veux cinq minutes de pause ! » gémit mon ancien ami.

JAMAIS ! NOUS DEVONS NOUS BATTRE JUSQU'À LA MORT ! Surtout quand on veut survivre.

Je préparais un discours épique et fantastique pour prouver cette théorie quand SOUDAIN !

Une vahiné sauvage apparu et, à la vue de moi, à poil, beignant dans mon sang et d'Allen, sur le dos, à poil et blessé, elle s'évanouit.

…

Intérieurement, je sentis mon niveau de sel monter. Parce que quelqu'un qui s'évanoui plus Allen à proximité signifie que cet abruti allait paniquer.

Et qui dit paniquer dit…

Allen tenta de lever, pissa du sang, et s'évanouit.

…

…

…

JE TE HAIS ! POURQUOI FAIRE COMME MOI ALLEN ? POURQUOI ?

J'eu envie de pleurer.

Et là, Timcampy sorti de sous le dos de mon ancien ami. Je m'apprêtais à lui demander de contacter la Congrégation quand un chat passa par-là, avec tout cela impliquait.

J'étais maudite, décidément.

Bon, mon propre golem sorti par après et je tentais de l'utiliser pour contacter l'Ordre…

Ses fusibles étaient grillés.

…

J'ai lancé des jurons colorés pendant une bonne demi-heure.

Au final, la police et des ambulanciers virent.

Nous fûmes incarcérés pour exhibitionnisme, et il fallut quelques temps pour nous remettre de nos blessures.

Quand Allen se réveilla, il eut l'air étrangement paniqué. Fort heureusement, on nous avait donné des vêtements. Oui parce que si nous étions à poil, de base, c'était tout simplement parce que notre combat avait viré en exhibition nudiste quand j'avais découpé les vêtements de tout le monde — y compris les miens.

…

Allen avait demandé que je fasse une diversion pour ouvrir l'Arche. J'ai pris la première chose qui ne me passait pas la tête.

Me jugez pas.

Et là, vous vous demandez sans doute : pourquoi on n'était pas rentré pas à la Congrégation via l'Arche ?

Allen s'était trompé de porte. Et là nous sommes trop blessés.

Nous passâmes donc les prochains jours enfermés.

Dans la cellule, Allen n'était pas de bonne compagnie. Il faisait chaud, et il était plus asocial que Kanda. Je m'y étais habituée depuis l'affaire Timothy, et je respectais son silence, mais je devais admettre que je me faisais rudement chier.

Au final, mon ancien ami décida de me reparler. Au départ, il s'agissait de petits trucs. Genre de lui passer l'eau. Pas compliqué.

Et puis, nous eûmes une véritable conversation quand Allen s'excusa. Qu'il aurait dû être là. Qu'il m'avait laissé tomber et qu'il s'en voulait au point de ne plus pouvoir me regarder en face.

Les mauvais souvenirs m'étaient revenus en tête, et j'avais murmuré.

« Tu ne comprends pas, Allen. »

Mon ton avait soudainement été sérieux.

« S'ils sont venus… c'est de ma faute. Parce que si je n'avais pas été là… ils n'auraient pas compris que quelque chose se tramait. Mais ça, je ne pourrais jamais dire à Timothy… jamais… je ne peux pas lui dire… que c'est moi qui les ai tués, au final… »

Cela avait marqué la fin de notre discussion, mais Allen, qui avait repris ses manières de gentleman envers ma pomme tenta de me consoler du mieux qu'il pu. Je n'aimais pas trop la façon dont il était plus enclin à me couver maintenant qu'il savait que j'étais une femme (la malédiction du gentle… du gental… du gentleman). Au moins nous étions… mouais. Plus ou moins réconciliés. Mais pas encore amis, il faudrait du temps.

On nous annonça que nous passerions devant un tribunal par après.

Bon, comme il fallut attendre que nous soyons rétablis, nous nous sommes échappés avant, hein. En plus nous devions faire profil bas par rapport aux Akumas — heureusement, je connaissais tous les Noé ou presque, ce qui nous évita de tomber sur eux. Nan j'déconne, je savais même plus à quoi ils ressemblaient. Nous perdîmes ainsi quelques mois à nous rétablir et à chercher notre unique moyen de contacter la Congrégation, et quand nous découvrîmes Tim, qui semblait avoir vécu la guerre.

Nous pleurâmes tandis que je serais le golem dans mes bras. Nous avons été poursuivis par un peu tout le monde, des Akumas aux policiers — nous étions, d'après la presse, de dangereux criminels — du coup il fut naturel que nous accueillîmes la tête de Komui avec une joie sans nom.

(Allen avait proposé d'utiliser l'Arche dès de le début et ensuite de retrouver Tim mais de nombreuses raisons nous faisaient hésiter, à commencer par le fait qu'Allen serait probablement incarcéré à cause de l'affaire Kanda. En plus je redoutais le moment où tout le monde me regarderait en temps qu'Amélia…)

Le Grand Intendant cru voir des fantômes quand il entendit notre voix. Il ne s'évanouit pas, mais nous donna l'autorisation de rentrer. Ce que nous fîmes en mode zombie.

Et à notre retour, nous fûmes accueillit par la division de Reever et quelques exorcistes qui pleurèrent en nous voyant. Je m'attendais à voir Luberier, et il fut là. Comme je l'avais prédit, Allen subit quelques interrogatoires, et ressorti des mensonges éhontés. Quand les Traqueurs allèrent chercher en Somalie Alma et Kanda, ils ne trouvèrent que… ben rien.

(Je soupçonnais que c'était d'ailleurs l'une des raisons pour lesquelles Allen avait hésité avant d'utiliser l'Arche, car pour protéger le lieu où le duo était il n'y avait rien de mieux. Comme ça, si personne ne retrouvait la trace de l'exorciste, on allait mettre ça sur le compte qu'ils étaient partis. Bon Luberier n'était pas con à ce point-là, mais il ne pouvait rien dire.)

Allen fut lourdement sanctionné, ceci dit, même si j'oubliais rapidement quel était sa punition.

En effet, tout le monde était choqué d'apprendre que Grégoire, l'exorciste louche, pervers et sale se révèle être en fait Amélia la sauveuse de monde. Outre le fait qu'ils étaient tous déprimés et à la limite du suicide par cette nouvelle, les hommes de la Congrégation m'en voulaient surtout pour autre choses. En particuliers les exorcistes.

Vous vous souvenez qu'à une époque je les avais vu nus ? Genre, quand ils se faisaient soigner après la période de l'Arche. Voilà, vous touchez du doigt le problème.

Allen avait soigneusement oublié cet épisode mais comptez sur Lavi pour le rappeler. J'eu donc droit à des détournements de regards de la part de tout le monde, des chuchotements et des regards emplis de gêne.

Lenalee fut en charge de me donner ma jupe. Vous savez, celle que les scientifiques avaient donnés à Amélia. Elle qui était excédée de voir que je portais un jogging noir à la place de mon pantalon pour exorciste… je gardais cependant mon haut. Toutefois, quand je mis ma jupe, ma douce Lenalee failli avoir une attaque quand elle vit les touffes que j'avais sur les jambes et sous les bras. Quand j'étais un homme, ça passait, mais malheureusement…

Donc, quelques séances de tortures plus tard, Lenalee fut satisfaite. Bon j'avais dû le faire moi-même toute cette merde, parce que Lenalee ne se considérait pas vraiment comme ma nounou et que, comme je devais avoir l'air un minimum présentable quand je séduisais mes clients, j'avais quelques connaissances en la matière.

Bon, à bien y regarder, quand je me contemplais dans le miroir, à cause de mes cicatrices et mes muscles énormes et secs — les joies d'être ectomorphes — j'avais plus l'air d'être un homme à qui on aurait mis une jupe, mais bon…

Lenalee demanda qu'on me fasse un short finalement, ou du moins des hots pants, parce que la mini-jupe n'était pas pour moi. Ils nous ont envoyer paître et je me baladais donc comme ça à la Congreg'.

J'étais ridicule mais j'en avais tellement, mais tellement rien à foutre.

La plupart des gens ne savaient plus comment m'appeler, mais comme ils m'en voulaient, ils ne se posaient pas la question. Je répondais aux deux noms, mais mes amis proches m'appelaient Amélia, tandis que les plus éloignés m'appelaient Grégoire.

Enfin, à l'exception de Lavi, qui était tombé amoureux de mon second prénom. Il m'appelait donc…

« Alfreda ! »

Oui, je sais, mon nom est magnifique, et seul Bookman Jr. le comprends.

Enfin bref. Je lui réponds d'un « oui » ?

« Luberrier veut te voir », répondit-il joyeusement.

Je clignais des yeux. Qu'est-ce que j'avais fait, _encore_?

Marmonnant dans ma barbe, je me levais et trainais des pieds jusqu'au bureau du Grand Intendant. D'ailleurs je ne m'aperçus pas que j'étais en présence de l'Inspecteur Général jusqu'à ce qu'il me foute une baffe.

Outch.

Massant ma joue endolorie, je grognais un : « maispourquoivousvouliezmevoirlestripssadosmasoc'pasmontrucetvouslesavez…. »

Luberrier se contenta de me lancer un regard méprisant. Il me passa un énorme savon pour que les autres aient découvert mon identité, avant de m'emmener dans une salle vide, en compagnie des Corbeaux.

Ne comprenant pas trop la démarche, je me posais une myriade de question lorsque Luberier ouvrit la bouche, répondant involontairement à toutes mes interrogations :

« Quels sont vos liens avec l'Apocryphos ? »

Vaguement, je me dis que Wisely avait dû révéler ce que j'avais dit à Allen en lisant son esprit. L'Inspecteur étant là pendant l'attaque des Noé sur la branche Nord-Américaine, il avait dû l'entendre…

Ou alors c'était les super-pouvoirs cachés de Malcolm. Mouais, plus plausible. J'étais sûre qu'il était un espion hors-pair !

Je regardais l'Inspecteur, bouche-bée :

« C'est maintenant que vous me posez la question ? Des mois après ?

— Nous avons été fort occupés à découvrir le motif de l'attaque des Noé, l'emplacement d'Alma et celui de l'Apocryphos, sourit mon interlocuteur comme si j'étais débile.

— Bon ben… mes liens avec l'Apocryphos, j'en ai… et en même temps, j'en ai pas », répondis-je franchement.

Malcolm haussa un sourcil. Quant à moi, je me demandais si la tisane qu'il m'avait fait boire dans le bureau du Grand Intendant ne contenait pas du sérum de vérité. C'était probable, mais bon, tant pis. Je continuais sur ma lancée :

« Je ne sais pas grand-chose, mais autant vous dire le peu que je sais : nous avons un lien, c'est sûr. Seulement, il semblerait qu'il ait altérés mes souvenirs, du coup je ne peux pas vraiment affirmer que le lien qui m'unit à lui soit vraiment ce que je pense qu'il est. »

Un fragment de ma mémoire m'était revenu quand j'étais avec Johnny et Kiredori, ceci dit…

« Néanmoins, je sais deux choses : jusqu'à présent, il a eu besoin de moi, raison pour laquelle il ne m'a pas tuée. Et secondo, désormais je ne lui suis plus d'aucune utilité. Il va donc soit m'exécuter, soit m'effacer totalement la mémoire. Ou alors il n'en a rien à foutre. »

Luberier eut l'air pensif. Le Corbeau sensé m'interroger à la base avant que l'autre ne lui pique son job prit la relève :

« Vous le serviez ? En quoi ? »

Mmh. Essayons de mentir, pour voir. Je n'ai _vraiment,_ mais alors _vraiment_ pas envie qu'il sache.

« Euh… ben je ne sais plus vraiment. Je sais que je l'aidais en partie à tuer les Noé, mais c'était facultatif, tout simplement parce que, même si des envies de meurtres m'étreignaient chaque fois que je les voyais, il ne me voyait vraiment pas tous les tuer », réussi-je à mentir.

Bon, ben, pas de sérum de vérité. Raaaaaaah, mais pourtant je suis sûre qu'il avait un drôle de goût, ce thé ! Il était juste à côté de la plante dans un vase dont je me servis de l'eau pour mon... ah, en fait le drôle de goût c'était celui de la terre...

« Vous avez bien tué Tyki et Mercym, en plus d'avoir mortellement blessé d'autres Noé pendant la Danse Macabre. Sans compter le fait que vous avez coupé le bras de Sheryl. », remarqua le Corbeau.

Je restais silencieuse, quoique qu'extrêmement surprise. Allen avait-il rapporté que notre combat contre les Noé s'était soldé par la mort de Mercym et par notre fuite précipitée ?

Par contre, l'évocation de Tyki me renfrogna. Je répondis avec prudence :

« Les deux Noé tués ne l'ont pas été parce que j'étais seule », rétorquais-je.

Et c'était vrai. Je n'avais jamais achevé quiconque seule. Enfin, mis-à-part les Akuma de niveau trois ou moins, mais eux c'était pas vraiment un exploit, dans le sens où pratiquement tous les exorcistes en était capable. On avait toujours été à deux pour tuer un ennemi surpuissant, et nous nous en étions sortis presque morts.

Par exemple, avec l'Akuma de niveau 4, c'était Timothy. Il avait perdu son bras gauche et moi, il avait fallu que l'Innocence me soigne. Avec Mercym, c'était Allen, qui, en plus de nous avoir permis de nous échapper, était un Transfiguré du niveau de Kanda… celui-là même qui avait battu Skin ! — Au départ, on s'était enfui à l'approche de tous les Noés plus du Comte. Ils s'étaient ensuite séparés pour nous retrouver et Allen allait utiliser l'Arche quand Mercym nous ait tombés dessus. On avait réussi à l'achever, mais cela avait averti les autres et j'avais dû utiliser ma super-technique pour faire diversion. —, Quant à Tyki…

« Il n'empêche que vous y étiez grandement pour quelque chose », rétorqua le Corbeau.

Je sursautais, jusqu'alors plongée dans mes pensées. Puis, les mots me percutèrent et je soupirais.

« Je l'espère… »

Mais au final, je sais que je ne le suis pas vraiment. Il s'avérait juste que c'était moi qui finissait le travail de mes camarades en assénant le dernier coup. Timothy n'avait pas eu de crédit car c'était un débutant et que je n'avais pas pu le défendre. Allen était trop modeste. Quant à _lui_ … bah, il était mort avant d'avoir pu tout dire.

Le Corbeau me posa encore des questions, mais je n'y répondais plus que distraitement. C'était marrant, mais quand on évoquait mon passé, ou des choses sérieuses que j'avais fait, je déprimais complètement. Je remuais des idées noires. Quand on me mettait le nez là où je ne voulais pas, quand je n'étais pas en position de refouler mes sentiments, je…

Je crois que je changeais de personnalité. Une personnalité plus sérieuse, plus profonde… celle que j'avais _avant._ Mon passé, c'était le lien qui m'unissait à cette personnalité. Et ce passé, je n'en voulais pas, car il me blessait, et me rappeler toutes les horreurs que j'avais vécu, tout ce qui avait conduit à ce que je devienne la moi d'aujourd'hui, je le rejetais de toute mes forces. Je n'étais pas capable de le supporter. Toute cette lucidité, toute cette noirceur…

… les larmes coulaient sur mes joues… j'étais…

… j'étais vraiment trop lâche…


End file.
